<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turn Back Time by TalosLives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141509">Turn Back Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalosLives/pseuds/TalosLives'>TalosLives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit of a crackfic, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Comedy, Cute, Cute Kids, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Issues, Father Blitzo, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Flirting, Heartwarming, Humor, M/M, Puppy Loona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalosLives/pseuds/TalosLives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blitzo sometimes wonders what ever happened to that sweet little puppy he raised for all those years as his daughter. Loona often disrespected him so much that he occasionally wonders if she still loves him as a father at all. During an attempt to help Loona with the magic book they use at I.M.P., he accidently messes everything up again causing her to yell at him. Blitzo wakes up the next morning to find that his grumpy and grim daughter has suddenly turned back into her happy seven-year-old self with no memory of her future years. </p><p>While trying to figure out what happened, Blitzo reconnects with his daughter while rediscovering old emotional feelings and bonds they once shared while discovering a few new ones on his own. But how long can this last before everything goes back to normal? Furthermore, does Blitzo even want it to back to normal?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blitzo &amp; Loona (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, another story. I actually had been planning this one long before even Saving Blitzo, I just didn't post it first because I was still trying to figure out the ending, which I managed to do so. The story is already planned out and will be no bigger then maybe 10 or so chapters, like "Imp On Fire". I feel like there aren't enough Blitzo and Loona bonding fanfics out there and this needs to be fixed. Plus, after writing so much depressing stuff, I kinda wanted to post something more light hearted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Daddy! Daddy!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Blitzo groaned as he slowly lifted his head from his pillow upon hearing Loona’s cries for him. He had just gotten back from a late-night hit and was tired as fuck due to the time it to took to finally get the proper shot with his sniper rifle. Seriously, how the fuck was patience a virtue again?</p><p> </p><p>Rubbing his eyes, Blitzo’s door was nearly smashed open as a seven-year-old hellhound in her blue PJ’s with dogbones on it rushed inside. With tears in her eyes, Loona dived into her adopted father’s chest and started bawling. Despite his grumbling, Blitzo took a deep breath and began to rub his daughter’s back. “Hey, Loony? Did you have a bad dream at...” He looked at the lock and grumbled. “Three in the morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I-I did!” Loona whimpered as she hugged him tighter. “There were these scary monsters...and they took me away from you...I screamed and cried...but I couldn’t get back to you...<em> please don’t leave me!” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sweetie,” Blitzo whispered as he raised her head to look at her own. Smiling, he replied, “Daddy’s never going to leave you. No matter what happens, I’ll always be there when you need me.”</p><p> </p><p>“P-Promise?” Loona asked, wiping her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Pinkie promise,” Blitzo said as he raised his pinky to Loona’s face. She gave a soft smile and slowly wrapped her own finger around Blitzo’s. “Now, time for you to go to bed. You have school, and I have to get some sleep before I go crazy and accidentally kill the neighbor’s pet again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can...can I sleep with you tonight?” Loona whispered, rubbing her paws.</p><p> </p><p>Blitzo couldn’t help but smirk. “Oh? And I thought someone was a big strong puppy who wanted to prove she was a big girl by sleeping on her own.” He tapped her nose, which made her growl a bit before knocking it away.</p><p> </p><p>“I am a big girl! I just...don’t want to go back to my bed...it’s too far,” Loona replied, blushing. </p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head in amusement, Blitzo ended his teasing and let Loona lay right next to him as she cuddled close to her chest. A few minutes later, she was out like a light. Blitzo sighed as he stroked her fur smiling as he saw her peaceful expression as she slept beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Hugging her closer, Blitzo closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep beside his snoozing daughter.</p><p> </p><p>***Years Later***</p><p> </p><p>God, she hated working in this shitfest of a job. Not only was she surrounded by idiots, doing jobs for idiots, and getting involved in idiotic situations, but she was also <em> bored </em> most of the time. Granted, the job was easy as fuck. Answer the phone, get the information on what target needed to be taken care of, tell Blitzo and the others where to go, and just open the portal when they were coming home. The pay was shit, but she had a lot of other free time to do whatever the hell she wanted. Plus, if she was really bored, she could always piss off Moxxie. The little guy was too easy to rile up.</p><p> </p><p>Her phone alerted her of a new text which read: “<em> Loona! Open Portal! Hurry!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Loona walked over to the summoning circle on the wall while making sure to grab a nearby sub-machine gun just in case. With just a simple touch and whisper of the right magical words, the gateway between Hell and Earth was opened. Seconds later, three imps dived inside just as Loona opened fire without care before hearing the cries of panicked humans. Blitzo quickly got up and closed the portal himself before all three imps sighed in relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, that was...the worst...idea...you have ever had!” Moxxie shouted with his eye twitching.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so maybe the whole pizza delivery plan wasn’t something you should try at a top-secret communist military installation in China. However, I still hold the belief the classics work best! Besides, we wouldn’t have gotten caught that early if you time the explosives right!” </p><p> </p><p>Loona quickly lost any interest in the two bitching to each other and just made for her desk. Sitting down, she promptly asked Millie, “I take it the target is dead?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, the general is bits and pieces, thanks to that C4,” Millie said with a smile. “So, are you coming over with us to the <em> Hellhole Bar </em>for a drink?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m going to the <em> Bloodmoon Club. </em>You know, a place that isn’t lame or smells like piss?” Loona said, rolling her eyes. “Just make sure Blitzo doesn’t hammer himself too much to the point where he’s found cuffed naked to a lamp post again. I’m not bailing him out a third time.”</p><p> </p><p>Blitzo was soon by the desk sniffling as he gave her the puppy dog eyes, much to her annoyance. “Oh, Loony! You wouldn’t leave me to hang out to dry, would you?! Think of what that mean old the judge will do to me again!”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean to ask you to pay two hundred dollars and spend a day in jail? Oh, how terrible,” Loona said, getting out her phone and texting. “Jut deal with it yourself. Unless you plan on avoiding it by faking your death...again.”</p><p> </p><p>Moxxie groaned as he rubbed his temples. “Oh, don’t get me started on that incident. I still can’t believe you even went so far as to have your own open-casket funeral!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it almost worked if it wasn’t for the fact that Stolas ruined it by showing up and mourning all over me,” Blitzo grumbled, crossing his arms. “I swear he was trying to grab my crotch even when he thought I was dead. Bastard must be into some <b> <em>really</em> </b> kinky shit...”</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s where I’m ending the conversation to go get drunk,” Moxxie interrupted as he grabbed his wife by the hand. “See you at the bar, Blitzo.”</p><p> </p><p>Blitzo waved them off as he walked into his office and closed the door behind him. Loona took this moment to put on her headphones and listen to some metal while quickly checking with her clubbing friends if they were still up for tonight. Once she had final confirmation, Loona was about to leave before Blitzo stuck his head out of his office. “Oh, Loony! Mind coming here for a minute?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I have a choice?” Loona asked, raising her eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just for two minutes, sweetie,” Blitzo answered with a wink. “Promise it won’t take much longer.”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling her eyes, Loona walked inside his office, where she was a bit surprised to see a magic circle and runes in the middle of the room. It wasn’t the usual one that they had used to get to the living world due to having different symbols and shapes, which made her wonder what Blitzo was thinking. Whatever it was, she had no doubt it was going to be stupid.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I’ve been looking into that fancy book we have, and I think I mastered a few more spells such as this one! With it, we can instantly transport to any place in Hell provided it's on the same circle level!” Blitzo presented with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“And this matters because?” Loona asked, uncaring. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I figured since your club is so far away, I could give you a special lift there via magic!” Blitzo answered with a proud smirk. “You’re father is always looking out for his little girl, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, but I think I’ll take my car,” Loona answered as she was about to turn away, but Blitzo zipped right in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Please Loony! Pweety please!” Loona grumbled as her father flickered his eyes a few times before sighing. "I pwomise that it will be worth it."</p><p> </p><p>“...fine,” she moaned as she slowly made her way towards the circle.</p><p> </p><p>Once she stood in place, Blitzo pulled out the book and started waving his hands. “Okay, so there might be a bit of static-like feel when this happens, but it won’t hurt a bit! Now then....” Clearing his throat, Blitzo started to speak in the words on the book to cast the spell. The runes began to glow as the powerful sentences were told, and the wind started to channel around them. Loona’s eyes widened as she wondered if Blitzo actually managed to get this right until she saw lighting sparks appearing at the edges of the circle. “Um, Blitzo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not now, honey! Almost done!” Blitzo said as he continued his chanting.</p><p> </p><p>“Blitzo, I think you should-” Loona was unable to finish as the bolts of lightning hit her at full speed, making her glow like a Christmas Tree. Blitzo yelped as he ducked for cover as a flash of light emerged from around Loona before it disappeared almost as quickly as it came.</p><p> </p><p>Loona could feel a headache coming along as she groaned and rolled her eyes. She could smell burnt fur and soot all over as she slowly felt her coat before freezing in place. Gasping, she rushed over to the wall mirror that was in the room and shrieked.<b> <em> “My fur!” </em> </b></p><p> </p><p>She looked like she had been given electroshock therapy with every hair of her white and grey coat sicking up pointy and frizzled. Her hair and tail were the worst as she groaned upon realizing just how long it would take to turn it all back to normal. Growling, she turned her gaze on a sweating Blitzo who gulped and gave a weak smile. “Um...it’s not too bad...just needs a little fixing and-”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Not bad?! Look at me!” </em>Loona screamed as she grabbed her tail and shoved it into Blitzo’s face. “I look more spiked than a porcupine! I can’t go to the club looking like this! Argh!” Loona kicked down one of the nearby filing cabinets before slamming the door open. “Thanks for ruining my night, Blitzo! You always do crap like this!<em> I hate you!</em> <b><em>Do me a favor and stay the fuck out of my life!</em></b>”” </p><p> </p><p>Blitzo raised his hand and tried to say something, but Loona already slammed the door behind her. Solemn, he lowered his head and sighed. “I’m sorry...” he whispered before closing the book and waited a few minutes until he heard Loona’s car leave the parking lot. Sighing, he slowly made his way out of his office. He really needed that drink now.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Despite the <em> Hellhole Bar </em>being its usual loud and energetic self, one imp wasn't as euphoric as the other imps partying it up drunk and happy. Resting his head against his hand while calmly sipping his beer, Blitzo just stared at the nearby wall with a dull look on his face. His thoughts turned back to what happened earlier. This wasn’t the first time Loona had hated him for something he did by accident or on purpose. Hell, she just seemed angry just when he was around doing nothing sometimes. It made Blitzo wondered what happened over the years since he started his company. He and Loona always seemed to have such a happy and significant relationship. Now it's like they were barely family. </p><p> </p><p>“Blitzo, you feeling okay?” Millie asked, raising an eyebrow. “You look like someone who learned they had cancer.”</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Blitzo took another sip of his beer before answering, “I kinda did something that made Loona angry.”</p><p> </p><p>“When isn’t she angry, Sir?” Moxxie asked, rolling his eyes. “She’s always been disrespectful and upset about everything you do. Not to mention, she does the same thing to us.” </p><p> </p><p>“She used to be a sweet girl,” Blitzo muttered. “Do you know she rarely ever calls me ‘Dad’ anymore? It’s just ‘Blitzo’.” </p><p> </p><p>“Aw, she’s just going through a phase, Boss,” Millie assured him while patting him on the shoulder. “My older sister used to be the same until she finally got out of it. I’m sure she still loves you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess,” Blitzo said as he finished his beer and tossed it over his shoulder, where it landed straight into the face of a different imp. Said imp started running around, screaming in pain because of the glass in his eyes. Putting his cash on the table they were using, Blitzo got up and nodded to the couple. “I’m gonna head home. See you at work tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, you only had one beer? Usually, you have at least five,” Moxxie pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not in the mood,” Blitzo muttered, which made the two imps look at each other in concern. Before they could question further, Blitzo was already heading towards the exit door. </p><p> </p><p>Once outside, he made his way for this car before he paused and pulled out his cellphone. He looked at his photos and started going through his old memories of the past. Like Loona’s eighth birthday, where she could be seen smothering cake on her face as Blitzo, dressed in his old clown outfit, joined in on the fun. Or when she was fourteen and holding up her school junior soccer trophy with a proud smile. Even when she was seventeen, dressed for prom night, she was blushing with a smirk as the hellhound took a photo with Blitzo before she went out for her big night.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Blitzo put away his phone and looked up at the stars. “Sometimes I wish you could turn back time,” he muttered to himself before getting his keys for his car.</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to Blitzo, he was being spied on by two other imps from the bar's window. One was around his own height with buzz-cut hair and only one horn, while the other was half cut. He wore a leather jacket and had a scar around his left eye that twitches whenever he turned it. The other imp was small but muscled with a hoodie on that had a bleeding knife with an eye in the blade on the back.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s him?” the shorter one asked, spitting on the floor. “He doesn't look so tough.”</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, he’s tougher than he looks,” the taller imp said, sipping his scotch. “Remember, this is the guy who's responsible for wiping out our gangs all those years ago. You’ve seen what he does now, right? He goes to the human world to take out people there, and he’s taken out some high ranking targets like generals and politicians. Word is also on the street says he’s real friendly with some noble overlord in the Goetia family.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bah, he’s just like the rest of us. He bleeds and dies no different than any other sucker,” the shorter imp said, cracking his knuckles. “So, do we take him, Marcus?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Marcus said, finishing his drink. “We’ll need the others to take him out. For now, we wait for our moment.” He looked outside and where Blitzo was, getting in his car, before making a gun with his hand. Pointing it at the imp assassin, Marcus pretended to shoot and smirked. “And then we’ll take him out.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Walking into his apartment, Blitzo took a moment to gaze at his daughter’s room, closed and chained as always. He stopped in front of it and raised his hand to knock, but stopped himself and shook his head. Chances were his daughter would just ignore him or just tell him to go away as always.  </p><p> </p><p>Walking to his own bedroom, Blitzo pulled off his work clothes before getting a pair of shorts to wear for the evening. He then closed the door, turned off the lights, and walked into bed without a sound.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Wake up! Wake up, already!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, what?” Blitzo muttered as he tried to block out that high pitched voice in his ears. A set of hands keep shaking his back with some tiny nails attached to it, and he wondered if the neighbor's annoying dog got loose again. “Blugh, what time is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s past seven! You need to make breakfast before I go to school, Dad!”</p><p> </p><p>“Loona, work doesn’t start until nine. We can...wait a minute.” Blitzo’s eyes opened as he slowly stood up and stared at his wall. “Since when did you start going to school again? You didn’t want to go to college. And for that matter, when did you....” He turned to his left and felt his voice slowly die down, and his eyes widened. “Start...calling me...Dad...again...”</p><p> </p><p>He had to be dreaming—no way he was seeing what he was seeing. Blitzo slapped himself with both his hands and then his tail to make sure. The pain he felt on his face made it clear that this was indeed not a dream. Blitzo felt his mind shut down as a pair of curious and annoyed eyes stared at him. “Dad! Stop staring at me! Also, what did you do to my room?! It’s all dark and creepy like some of those goth people you told me about. Where are all my toys and stuffed animals?!”</p><p> </p><p>“L-L-L-L-Loona?!” Blitzo gasped slowly, pointing at the tiny seven-year-old hellhound in black PJ’s that were way too big for her. "Is that...you?!"</p><p> </p><p>“Um, yeah?” Loona asked, tilting her head. “Daddy, are you sick or something?”</p><p> </p><p>Blitzo rushed for his phone and pulled it open as Loona looked at it in awe. “Woah! I’ve never seen a cell phone look like that before!”</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the questions his apparently shrunk daughter was asking, he checked the time and date: April 21, 2021. Okay, so he didn’t do any time travel. That ruled that out. He then started dialing Moxxie as Loona huffed and crossed her arms. “Dad! Stop ignoring me!”</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry, Loona, um...” Blitzo tried to think of something. If he hadn't traveled through time then something must have happened to have made his daughter suddenly seven again. She didn't seem to retain her memories past that year and tried to come up with a quick lie to calm her down. “Y-You don’t have to go to school today! In fact, Daddy’s going to take you to his job!”</p><p> </p><p>“Really! I don’t have to go to school! Woohoo!” Loona shouted as she jumped up in the air while barking with joy. Wagging her tail, Loona was about to leave the room in celebration before she paused. “Wait a minute,” she turned to Blitzo. “Daddy, you said that work was too dangerous for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-well, you’re not going to really see my work! It’s a father and daughter day, and I thought I’d show you the I.M.P. office!” Blitzo said with a quick fake smile. Suddenly, Loona was laughing her tail off and pointing at Blitzo. “What? What’s so funny?”</p><p> </p><p>“You said you’re pee!” Loona giggled before sticking her tongue at him. “Dad is made of pee! Dad is made of pee!" she teased with a singing voice. Suddenly, she paused and put her hands between her legs as her tail wrapped around her. “Um, actually. I need to pee. Be right back, Dad!”</p><p> </p><p>“Remember to wash your hands!” Blitzo shouted before pausing. He just told what was supposed to be his nineteen-year-old daughter to wash her hands before taking a piss. “Goddammit, if there was an excuse to get drunk in the morning...”</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Moxxie picked up with a tired voice. <em> “Ugh, what do you want, Blitzo. It’s too early too-” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Moxxie! Listen, I need you and Millie to head to the office ASAP! And no matter what, do not freak out! Because I’m already doing that as it is!” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sir, what-” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Blitzo ended the call and quickly got changed before rushing out of his room. He had no idea what was going on, and he didn’t know how to fix it, but he needed to get him and Loona to the office right now. Waiting for him was his de-aged daughter, who was kicking her legs while sitting in one of the dining table chairs. </p><p> </p><p>Spotting him, she whined, “Dad, I couldn’t find my favorite cereal. Can you make me breakfast?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, actually, we’re going to get some breakfast on the go to work!” Blitzo said, quickly, much to Loona’s happiness. “So get on your clothes, kiddo! We’re heading out!”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, but I can’t find my clothes,” Loona pointed out as she got off the chair. “All my clothes got replaced by a ton of weird black stuff. Plus, I found this strange rod thing that vibrates when I push the button. Is that a new toy to play wi-”</p><p> </p><p><em> “No!” </em>Blitzo shouted, beat red as Loona leaned back. “You are not allowed to play with toys like that until you are older! Which you are...but not...um.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Dad, have you been taking your medications in double doses again? The therapist said you can’t do that, or else you get weirder than usual,” Loona asked, tilting her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, I’m going to need a double dose.” Blitzo rubbed his head before shaking it. Walking over, he kneeled down and picked up his daughter, which made him realize he hadn’t done this in quite a while. She was so light and adorable that he actually smiled for real as old nostalgic feelings started to bubble. “Why don’t we get some new clothes after grabbing breakfast? Sounds good?”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure? You always keep saying money is tight,” Loona pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling, he lightly tapped her nose, making her giggle, as he answered, “For you, sweetie? You’re priceless.”</p><p> </p><p>In a surprise move, Loona slowly wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and hugged him. Blitzo froze in place as he tried to remember he felt his daughter’s warm fur around his body in such a caring embrace before. It was so gentle and soft that his heart melted upon the simplest of touches. Closing his eyes, a warm smile spread across Blitzo’s lips as he gently hugged his daughter back.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe there were some added benefits to this strange phenomenon after all.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it. Please like, subscribe, kudos, and comment. Please also check out my other works on this site. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another update for you guys. I'm thinking of doing 2 chapters of Imp On Fire after this and then another 2 chapters of Turn Back Time. Let me know what you think so far. Thanks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were times when Moxxie really wanted to rethink his life choices. One of them often being why he accepted Blitzo’s job offer in the first place all those years ago. Well, besides the fact that unemployment was terrible and he needed a job badly. Sipping his latte, Moxie rubbed his eyes to get the crust out of them due to waking up so early thanks to his boss’s phone call. “Ugh, whatever it is that Blitzo’s done this time, it had better be a real emergency, or else I’m going to knock him out, put him in a stripper outfit, and mail him to Stolas with a pretty red bowtie on top.”</p><p>Millie, on the wheel, turned to him with a soft smile. “Come on, Mox. It sounded like it was a serious issue.”</p><p>“Oh, please,” Moxxie grumbled, rolling his eyes. “For Blitzo, a serious issue could be not having the right socks on or not enough milk in the fridge.”</p><p>“Well, we’ll see what it is soon,” Millie said as she parked into their usual spot in the lot. Getting out, the two looked up at the building to see that it wasn’t on fire (yet), so it couldn’t have been too bad.</p><p>It didn’t take them long to arrive at their office, where they found Blitzo pacing around while biting his nails. Upon noticing the two, he sighed in relief. “There you are! I was getting worried! Listen, before anything happens, I want you to just play along!”</p><p>“Play along?” Moxxie asked, raising an eyebrow. “Sir, what are you-YEOW!”</p><p>Something bit hard on Moxxie’s tail, which made him jump in the air before landing in his wife’s arms. The two imps looked down and nearly collapsed in shock by what they saw. A small seven-year-old hellhound, dressed in a white shirt, with a rainbow covered in blood in the center, and wearing blue jeans, was chasing after a spider across the floor with a thrilled expression. The little pup ran around, nearly bumping into everything until she was close enough for Blitzo to grab hold of.</p><p>“Aw, but Dad! I almost got it!” The hellhound puppy whimpered.</p><p>“Dad?!” Moxxie and Millie both said, staring at each other before looking at their nervous-looking boss.</p><p>“Well, Loona, you need to be more careful. You bit Moxxie’s tail here by accident,” Blitzo said, smiling.</p><p><em>“L-L-Loona?!”</em> The married couple said again in disbelief. Millie was so shocked she dropped her husband on the floor.</p><p>“Yes?” Loona asked, turning to the two imps before tilting her head. “Who are you two?”</p><p>Moxxie dusted himself off before taking a closer look at the pup before him. He narrowed his eyes, and, indeed, he could see similarities of Loona. They had the same fur, same eyes, and the voice sounded like a younger version of their secretary. However, the fact that she was looking at Moxxie and Millie with such innocent curiosity, calling Blitzo ‘Dad’, and had actually smiled? That was making Moxxie’s brain scream <em><strong>“BULLSHIT!”</strong></em> in his head like a car alarm.</p><p>“These are Daddy’s co-workers, Loony,” Blitzo replied as he continued to introduce them. “This is Moxxie and his wife, Millie! They’re some of my best friends!” He then glared at the two with a look that said, 'Play along, or you are dead.'</p><p>“O-Oh, yeah! Blitzo told us all about you...L-Loona,” Moxxie lied as he rubbed the back of his neck and attempted to smile.</p><p>Loona jumped out of her father’s hands and walked over to Moxxie. She started sniffing him around like an average dog, which made the imp feel very uncomfortable, especially when she started sniffing near his rear end. She then smiled in front of him, and cheerfully stated, “I like you! You smell nice! I’m Loona!”</p><p>“Eeeee!” Millie said as she suddenly came out of her shock and scooped Loona up. “Oh, aren’t you the most adorable thing ever!”</p><p>Giggling, Loona licked Millie’s face and said, “I like you even more!” She then looked at the two imps with wide eyes. “Say you’re married, right? Do you have kids too?”</p><p>Blushing, Moxxie tugged at his collar. “Um, we’re uh...not ready to have kids yet...”</p><p>“Why? Can’t pay the stork?” Loona asked, tilting her head, which only made Millie laugh upon hearing that. Huffing, Loona turned to her father and said, “Dad! You need to pay your friends better! They don’t have enough money to buy kids!”</p><p>“Uh, w-w-well, I...” Blitzo stuttered.</p><p>Grinning, Moxxie crossed his arms and said, “Yeah, Blitzo. How about a raise? After all, we are best friends, am I right?” He didn’t care if his boss was giving him glaring eyes that promised Mox a painful death; this was too much fun. “You don’t want to disappoint your daughter, do you?”</p><p>Blitzo was about to say something when suddenly he was hit with the greatest weapon a tiny little puppy demon could use: the eyes. With wide, pure soul-filled eyes, Loona started to sniffle as she looked at her father with such sadness that all three imps felt their heartstrings beginning to tear up. “D-Daddy...you a-a-always say that...f-f-friends are so important...y-y-you weren’t lying when you said that...d-d-d-did you?”</p><p>“...God, I remember why I hated those eyes,” Blitzo muttered as he facepalmed. “Okay! Fine, you both get a raise! Happy?!”</p><p>“Yay!” Loona shouted, arms in the air as Millie joined her. Moxxie just chucked and walked over to their boss while patting him on the back.</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” Moxxie said with a smirk. “You made Loona happy, and you made us happy. Everyone wins.”</p><p>“One day, Moxxie,” Blitzo muttered with murderous intent. “You will regret doing this.”</p><p>Moxxie had no doubts his boss would go through with his threat, but for now, he wanted to enjoy his little victory. However, he realized that he needed to talk to Blitzo about what happened to Loona, so he turned to his wife. “Millie, dear? Could you show Loona around our office? I think she’d like to see your Pokemon model collection from the human world.” He made sure to subtly point his tail at Blitzo and him to get her to understand it was time for a private conversation.</p><p>Realizing what he meant, Millie smiled and nodded. “Sure thing! Come on, Loona! I can show you Dodrio, Pichu, Quilava, Bronzong, Flygon, and Spheal.”</p><p>Once the two were safely in the other office and out of earshot, Moxxie turned to Blitzo with a sigh. “Okay, what the fuck happened? And is this permanent? Because I have to say, I like this Loona a lot better.”</p><p>“I don’t know!” Blitzo shouted, throwing up his hands. “I woke up this morning to find my nineteen-year-old daughter suddenly de-aged about twelve years with no memory of her life save for the first seven! She still thinks she’s in school, doesn’t know you or Millie, and is actually calling me ‘Dad’ for the first time in...Christ, I don’t know how long.”</p><p>“Well, did something happen yesterday that could have caused this?” Moxxie asked.</p><p>“The only thing that happened was that I tried that...spell...on...Loona...” Blitzo facepalmed and shook his head. "Shit."</p><p>“And there is the answer,” Moxxie muttered, rolling his eyes. “Seriously, what spell were you casting on Loona that made her into an adorable ball of fluff that my wife looks ready to adopt any second now?”</p><p>“First off, Loona is my adorable ball of fluff,” Blitzo stated, poking Moxxie on the chest. “Nobody has her as a daughter but me! Second...” He marched into his office and made for the poster of him and the sisters back when he was part of the circus. Pushing it aside, he started unlocking the safe, his hidden safe with his combination. Opening the lock, Blitzo pulling out the book and started flipping through it with gusto. “It was supposed to be a teleportation spell. One that could take you to any place in the same circle of hell you were on, but all it did was give Loona a bad hair day.”</p><p>“And you didn’t test it first before actually trying it with your daughter?” Moxxie asked without sounding the least a bit surprised. “Sir, you are not a magical expert. It took you fourteen tries alone to get the portal to the human world correct. Every other attempt before it took us to an entirely different world or dimension. Including that one Hell where we saw the scariest of demons in existence getting murdered by some guy in green power armor wielding a shotgun and chainsaw. A guy that nearly killed us after we crapped ourselves.”</p><p>“Don’t remind me. I liked those pants before they were ruined,” Blitzo muttered as he flipped the pages before finding it. “Okay, see, this is...oh...fuck me!”</p><p>“What?” Moxxie asked, walking over to check out the page.</p><p>“I read the wrong page by accident,” Blitzo grumbled as he pointed to the one on the left. “This was the one I needed, but instead...” He then pointed to the one on the right. “I copied this magical circle and uttered its language.”</p><p>“The Age Of Youth Spell,” Moxxie read. “When a figure is placed on this circle, and the chant correctly stated, the subject's age will be reduced to several years based on the runes used in the outer circle area.” Moxxie read a bit further before saying, “It doesn’t say if it's permanent or not. I’d call Prince Stolas if I were you. He might know more.”</p><p>“Ugh, do I have to?” Blitzo whined, but Moxxie nodded his head. “Fine, but he better not ask me to do another peanut butter and jelly foreplay in our next session for this. Took me hours to get that Jiff crap off my balls.”</p><p>“...your boyfriend is seriously sexually repressed,” Moxxie pointed out.</p><p>“He’s not my boyfriend,” Blitzo muttered while blushing.</p><p>He started dialing up Stolas’ number, something he’d never thought he’d have to do in his life and waited for the owl prince to answer. Sure enough, there was a high-pitched hoot that sounded delighted to be hearing from his favorite boy toy.<em><strong> “Helloooo, Blitzy!</strong> What can I do for you, my dear little imp? Are you feeling lonely? If so, I can come over and bring some...entertainment for you.”</em></p><p>“Oh, Satan, just kill me,” Blitzo muttered before clearing his throat. “Stolas, I’m in a pickle, and I need your help! This is serious! It has to do with my daughter!”</p><p>“<em>Oh, is everything okay with Loona?”</em> Stolas asked curiously.</p><p>“Well, hard to say,” Blitzo admitted as he continued. “I accidentally used the ‘Age of Youth’ spell on her instead of a teleportation one last night. This morning she woke up as a seven-year-old with no memories of her grown up years! Do you know about it?!”</p><p>
  <em>“Ah, yes, I know of that one. It was designed by someone who wished to experience the joys of their childhood whenever they felt depressed as an adult. I suppose that’s a spell that we all can agree to have wanted some time in our lives. But I wouldn’t worry, the spell is harmless, and it only lasts for a single day. In a few hours, she should be back to her normal self.”</em>
</p><p>Sighing in relief, Blitzo replied, “Thanks, Stolas. I was afraid I’d have to go through puberty with Loona all over again.”</p><p><em>“Hmm, yes, if it's anything like what my own daughter went through when she went through that stage, I can sympathize,”</em> Stolas said. “<em>You know, you can always come over for a play date. Octavia has been wanting to start babysitting to earn her own money, and the two us adults can have our own little play-”</em></p><p>Blitzo ended the call before he could even finish that sentence. “Well, I guess in the long run, there isn’t anything to worry about.”</p><p>“So, what are you going to do until the spell is over?” Moxxie asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Blitzo asked.</p><p>Moxxie chuckled at his boss’s stupidity before pointing out the obvious. “Sir, yesterday you were complaining about how you and Loona haven’t been connecting as father and daughter. This is a chance to go back to those happy times and enjoy yourself. Think about it, when was the last time you saw Loona this happy or affectionate?”</p><p>Blitzo froze in place as a thoughtful expression appeared on his face. “It has...been awhile...”</p><p>“Exactly, take advantage of it. What’s wrong trying to give your daughter a happy time before she turns back to normal?” Moxxie pointed out.</p><p>"You know...I think you have the right idea for once, Moxxie," Blitzo said with a growing smile. He was about to rush out of his office before he stopped himself and turned to Moxxie. “You do realize this doesn’t change my desire to get revenge on you later, right?”</p><p>“Eh, I’m sure I’ll get over it like always,” Moxxie replied. “But I’m still getting that raise, right?”</p><p>“Half a raise.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>***</p><p>Blitzo hated to admit it, but Moxxie was right. This was the chance he had been waiting for in such a long time. It had felt like there was a barrier between him and Loona for a long time now, and maybe this was a chance to break it. Or at least have some quality father and daughter time before this day was over. He tried to think of what he could do with Loona in the next few hours and quickly remembered the one place that Loona had loved going to as a child. Entering Millie’s office, she saw the two girls were playing with her Pokemon figures in a mock battle.</p><p>“I got you this time, Blastoise!” Loona said while holding some kind of wolf creature in her paw. She jabbed it near a blue turtle with blaster cannons that Millie was carrying. “My jaws of death will devour you for breakfast!”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, Lycanroc?” Millie said in a deep voice. “Take this! Super ultra mega hyper water beam! Pssshhh!”</p><p>“Gah, you got me! I’m done for! Goodbye, cruel world,” Loona proclaimed in a high pitched voice before dropping her figure. She then looked up and saw her father smiling at her. “Hey, Dad. What’s up?”</p><p>“Say, Loona? How’d you like to go to your favorite place in all the nine circles of Hell?” Blitzo asked, smiling warmly.</p><p>Gasping, Loona nearly looked ready to rocket out of her chair in excitement. “You mean?!”</p><p>“Yup! We’re going to <em>Hellotopia!</em>” Blitzo proclaimed as Loona soon jumped on her father, wagging her tail and licking his cheek.</p><p>“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Loona proclaimed before howling in excitement. “I can’t wait to see all the shows! The rides! The games! And food! Oh, this is going to be awesome!”</p><p>She then paused and tilted her head. “But, wait a minute, Dad. Why are we going to Hellotopia? It’s not my birthday, and my grades haven’t been that good either.”</p><p>Blitzo gave a soft smile as he hugged his daughter and nuzzled the top of her head. “Well, let’s just say that I want to have some more memories of you before you grow old and stop caring about me.”</p><p>“Silly, Daddy!” Loona said, smiling. “I’d never stop caring about you! I love you!”</p><p>A tear dripped down Blitzo’s eyes as he wiped it away. “I...I love you too, Loony.”</p><p>“Can Aunt Millie and Uncle Moxxie come with us too?!” Loona asked, which made Millie gasp with stars in her eyes as Moxxie blinked upon hearing his new title.</p><p>“U-Uncle?” Moxxie asked, suddenly feeling older than he should be.</p><p>Millie quickly joined in on the hug. “Oh! I’ve always wanted to be an Aunt! Yes, we’ll come too!”</p><p>“We will?” Moxxie asked before getting a glare from both his boss and his wife. “I-I-I mean sure! We will!”</p><p>“Great, Moxxie and Millie, get the van ready! We’re going to have fun like no tomorrow!” Blitzo proclaimed as Loona happily led the two imps out of the office. Once he was sure they were gone, Blitzo quickly redialed Stolas.</p><p>
  <em>“Yessss, Blitzy?”</em>
</p><p>“Stolas, I need your help again...”</p><p>***</p><p>“You got eyes on them?” Marcus asked from the passenger seat. A female red-furred hellhound with braided hair and a leather jacket with shorts on was looking from the driver seat with a pair of binoculars. When he didn’t get an answer from her, Marcus shoved her in the shoulder. “Kary, did you hear me?”</p><p>“Yeah, I heard you, jackass,” Kary answered, growling her teeth at him. “He’s leaving with the other imps into their van. They got some pup with them.”</p><p>“Pup?” Marcus asked, taking the binoculars and spying on the four from across the street. He saw a happy little hellhound holding her father’s hand as he helped her into the van. “I thought his hellhound of a daughter was an adult?”</p><p>“Does it matter? Maybe she got knocked up, and that’s his niece, or maybe he has two daughters,” Kary grumbled before reaching for a knife and flipping it in her paw. “All that matters is that I get to skin them alive in front of him.”</p><p>“Hmm, true,” Marcus said as he put the goggles away. “We’re going to follow them. Once we know where they’re heading, we’ll get the others to join us.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Kary said as she turned on the car and started following the I.M.P. van as soon as they left the parking lot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone, happy 2021. We start the year of with another update of Turn Back Time. I'll be working on getting another chapter up sometime after the weekend before doing another 2 chapters of Imp On Fire. Unlike Imp On Fire, this story has no planned outline. I'm kinda just writing it as I go along at this point for fun. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Any demon would tell you that ninety percent of all of Hell was a dangerous place. Its inhabitants risked their lives living in it every day of the year while thousands ended up dead daily. However, there were a few safe areas where demons could relax easily without fear of being gunned down, blown up, trampled on, or dozens of other ways to end up as a corpse. Most of these were where the rich lived, of course. Still, there were a few locations that the average citizen of the underworld could go, provided they had some decent amount of cash.</p><p> </p><p>One of those places was<em> Hellotopia </em> , aka the “Six Flags of Hell.” Unlike some parks like <em> Loo Loo Land, </em> Hellotopia was designed to be fun, safe, and entertaining. Despite being slightly more expensive, it attracted all kinds of demons who wanted a fun experience while willing to spend a bit of extra cash. So it wasn’t a surprise when Blitzo pushed the horn another four dozen times as the traffic continued to impede them from entering. Sticking his head out, Blitzo yelled, <em> “Move your fucking cars already, you dickheads! I swear if you don’t get your car’s asses in gear, I’ll get the grenade launcher in the back and start using it on you shitheads!” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Blitzo!” Millie scolded him as she brought him back inside. “I know you're angry, but that doesn’t mean you should curse like that in front of a child!”</p><p> </p><p>Blitzo turned to the back where Moxxie was glaring at him while covering the ears of a confused Loona. “Oh, come on! Loona knows more curse words than I do!”</p><p> </p><p>“At seven years old?” Moxxie asked, taking his hands off her ears.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Loona asked, tilting her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Your daddy was saying some naughty words,” Millie pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“What like shit?” Loona asked innocently, which made both smaller imps stare at Loona in shock. “Or fuck or cock or ass or damn or cunt or crap or-”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, we get it!” Moxxie shouted. He rolled his eyes and facepalmed. “Should have known better...he did raise her after all...”</p><p> </p><p>Blitzo couldn’t help but smile before he noticed that the lanes were moving again. Punching it, he narrowly crossed each one to get past the cars before he was able to finally make it to their final exit. Nearby, their destination was in sight as Loona rushed over to the window and pressed her face against it in awe. Millie and Moxxie were just as surprised, having never been to <em> Hellotopia </em> before. At the same time, Blitzo could only smile upon seeing it. It held so many good memories that it almost felt weird coming back here.</p><p> </p><p>“Look! Look! I can see it, Dad! I can see it!” Loona shouted as her tag began to wag so fast it was a blur.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see it too, Loony, but please sit down,” Blitzo commented. “We’ll be there in just a few minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait to go back! I wonder what’s changed since we last went there a year ago!” Loona asked with joy. </p><p> </p><p>“Technically, it’s been thirteen years,” Blitzo muttered to himself, but he wasn’t going to let his daughter know that she was technically supposed to be nineteen. </p><p> </p><p>In his second call with Stolas, he made it clear that Loona shouldn’t know the truth due to how complicated it would be to explain to her and not knowing how she would react. The other thing that Stolas told Blitzo was that Loona, after she turned back into her nineteen-year-old self, would remember everything that happened. A part of him wondered what his daughter would think about all this later on, but maybe it was a chance to show her that he still loved her. </p><p> </p><p>Or maybe Loona would kill him and piss on his corpse. It could go either way, honestly.</p><p> </p><p>“No offense, Blitzo,” Millie turned her head to her boss, “but how were you able to afford something like this last time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well...I kinda did cut it close, but that money I used came from a job that paid really well. Plus, it was necessary since we...had an incident back then...” Blitzo answered, gripping the wheel.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? What happened?” Moxxie asked, to which Loona slowly whimpered and slowly sat down on her seat. </p><p> </p><p>The once happy expression she had turned to a quiet sorrowful one before she took a heavy sigh. “I had a horrible day at school. Billy Basta makes fun of me all the time because I’m the only hellhound there. That day he told me something that I didn't want to be true...”</p><p> </p><p>***Thirteen Years Ago***</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, you just can’t get dried blood out swords and axes with the dish detergent they give you these days,” Blitzo grumbled as he looked at the red marks on his scimitar. He tossed it back into the washing machine, along with the other melee weapons of his that didn’t get washed as well, before adding double the dosage of detergent. Closing the device, he set it to max settings before walking into the living room while checking the clock nearby.</p><p> </p><p>Loona was set to return home from school soon and, since his latest client had given him quite a big check, he wanted to discuss what to spend it on. Sitting down, he turned on the TV and began watching a documentary on the rise of sinner based overlords when the door opened about half an hour later. Loona slowly dragged herself in while wearing her blue and yellow school uniform before throwing her backpack to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Loony, welcome home,” Blitzo said without looking away from the TV. “Daddy got a big paycheck at his job today, so we can do something big this weekend. What do you want to do? Movies? Go out for dinner? Laser tag?”</p><p> </p><p>He waited for a reply as Loona slowly sat down beside him but kept her face hidden behind her hair. When he didn’t get a response, Blitzo turned to his daughter and asked, “Loona? Did you hear me?”</p><p> </p><p>“...D-D-Daddy?” Loona whispered, but her tone was trembling. Warning signs were going off in Blitzo’s head as he slowly saw his daughter turn to him, and he felt his heart stop. Her daughter was crying the biggest tears he had ever seen from the pup with her utter heartbreak and fear on her face. </p><p> </p><p>Blitzo quickly sat up and held his daughter by the shoulders. “Loona? What’s wrong? Did that Billy kid bully you again? Are you hurt? Sick?”</p><p> </p><p>“D-Daddy...Am I...Am I...” Loona kept trying to say it through her deep breaths, but she kept forcing herself to hold back. </p><p> </p><p>“Loona, sweetie, it’s okay. You can tell me anything,” Blitzo assured her.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I...Am I...” Loona took a deep breath before collapsing into her father’s chest. <em> “Am I adopted?!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Blitzo’s eyes widened with his air leaving his lungs. Hearing his daughter continue to weep, Blitzo slowly rubbed her back while hoping she would gradually calm down. He winced upon thinking just how badly he would kill the asshole who told his daughter the truth. Blitzo knew that this was going to happen one day. Despite what her grades read, Loona wasn’t dumb. She kept asking for years why she wasn’t red like him or questioning when she would grow her own horns one day. He kept putting off the painful discussion by lying each time and saying she was just a late bloomer and that she would get them one day. The imp kept telling himself that he had to tell her the truth one day but didn't out of fear, and now that was biting him in the ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Where...where did you hear this?” Blitzo asked softy.</p><p> </p><p>“I...I noticed that all the kids have mommies and daddies...but I don’t have a mommy,” Loona whimpered, shivering in his embrace. “Then I started asking the teachers why but they didn’t say anything. That was when...when...Billy told me...he said I was...adopted and you aren’t my...real...dad. I didn’t believe it at first...I even gave him a wedgie for it...but then I realized...just how different we are...and I wondered...” </p><p> </p><p>“Loona...” Blitzo whispered as she pushed him away and looked at him with her big hopeful teary eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me it’s not true! You’re my real dad, right?!” Loona begged as Blitzo tried to say something. “Please...tell me...”</p><p> </p><p>Closing his eyes, the imp realized there was no more use in hiding it. “Loona...I’m sorry,” Blitzo whispered as Loona gasped, slowly getting off the couch. “I’m...I’m not your real dad...I adopted you when you were...very little...”</p><p> </p><p>“...you lied....” Loona bit her lip before growling despite her tears. “You lied to me! <em> My entire life is a lie! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Loona! Please, I can explain-” Blitzo made an effort to reach out for her, but she angrily unleashed his claws on his hand and scratched him hard enough to draw blood. “Loona!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up! I hate you! <em> I hate you! </em> ” Loona shouted as she rushed away towards her room. “ <b> <em>You’re not my dad, Blitzo!” </em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Blitzo swore he heard his heart break upon hearing that proclamation as Loona shut her door so hard it nearly shook the apartment. He rushed over to the kitchen, practically tore off the fridge door, and started chugging down the white wine inside. Falling to his haunches, Blitzo sobbed as he covered his eyes with his arm before taking another drink.</p><p> </p><p>Never in his life had Loona ever said she hated him or called him by his first name. Blitzo had been through many sad moments in his life: His parents' death, his siblings rejecting him, being fired for being not funny, and many more. However, this had to be the worst of them all, and he had nobody to blame but himself.</p><p> </p><p>***Hours Later***</p><p> </p><p>After a few more drinks, Blitzo collected himself and tried knocking on Loona’s door to let him in. Twenty minutes later, Loone still didn’t open the door, and he gave up while deciding to just order pizza in the hopes that she would come out for that. Plus, he was hungry himself. At one point, he heard Loona cursing and breaking stuff in her room for about half an hour before everything went quiet again. Again, he tried to knock and enter, but there was no answer, and the door was locked. He could unlock it if he wanted, but he wanted Loona to let him in of her own free will.</p><p> </p><p>It was only thirty minutes after the pizza arrived that Blitzo tried knocking on his daughter’s door again. This time he managed to open it with the slightest of touches. He slowly walked into his daughter’s room, finding it a mess from her earlier temper tantrum, while she was wrapped up in her blankets like a cocoon. Sighing, Blitzo slowly walked over and sat on the bed, his hand slowly reaching for Loona before touching her back. He said nothing for the first few minutes, unable to think of what to say to his upset daughter. </p><p> </p><p>He had gone through this a million times before in his head: how he would explain that he wasn’t her dad but still loved her like one. Now there was this gap between them, and Blitzo didn’t know how to deal with it. In the end, it was Loona who made the first move.</p><p> </p><p>“...Are they dead?” Loona asked. Her tone muffled under the covers. </p><p> </p><p>“...Yes,” Blitzo answered as he lowered his head. “It was Extermination Day. I was coming from a job when it started.” </p><p> </p><p>The job he was offered was too good to pass up, even on Extermination Day. He later learned his client did it intentionally with the hopes Blitzo, being a ‘weakling imp,’ would die from the Exterminators, and he wouldn’t have to pay. Blitzo was more than happy to repay him in kind by personally killing him with an Exterminator Gun that he managed to snag that day. It only had one bullet, but it was worth it.</p><p> </p><p>“The Angels...they killed them?” Loona asked, slowly peeking her head out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Blitzo nodded. “I made a wrong turn when I saw an Angel levitating right above their corpses as you, a mere baby, started crying your eyes out. I thought for sure it was going to kill you and me, but instead, it just turned to me and pointed to you.” Curious, Loona fully poked her head out and tilted her head. “I then...heard him speak.”</p><p> </p><p>***Present***</p><p> </p><p><em> “You heard an Exterminator speak!?” </em>Millie and Moxxie shouted in shock. Nobody ever heard the silent death delivers say a word. They just arrived, killed demons, and left without a single sentence said. </p><p> </p><p>“Could you let me finish?” Blitzo asked, annoyed. “But yeah. I did hear him speak.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-What was it like?” Millie asked, trembling.</p><p> </p><p>Blitzo slowly turned pale and gulped as he recalled the power behind that voice. One that could tremble even a demon like Stolas into shitting its pants. There was no word to describe the sound of God’s Wrath upon the damned and despited. Only the feeling of absolute cosmic power that was infinite and couldn’t be denied its task. Even now, years later, thinking about it made Blitzo want to piss himself while hiding under the lowest rock in the lowest level of Hell in terror.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want to know...” Blitzo said, shivering. “Anyway...”</p><p> </p><p>**Thirteen Years Ago***</p><p> </p><p>“W-What did the Angel say?” Loona asked, leaning forward on her knees. </p><p> </p><p>Blitzo slowly put his hand on her furry head and began to stroke it. “To take you and run.” He sighed. “I don’t know why he did it. Maybe he felt sorry for killing your parents. Maybe he didn’t want to kill you since you were so young. Or maybe he was just feeling merciful. Regardless, I took you into my arms and ran the fuck out of there. By the time the Extermination was over, I still had you in my hands, rocking you to sleep in my apartment. A few weeks later, I officially adopted you.”</p><p> </p><p>Loona slowly lowered her head and began to sob again while Blitzo slowly wrapped his arms around her as he soon joined her in shedding tears. He couldn’t recall a time when he heard her cry so softly and yet with so much pain. Not when she broke her arm or got lost in the park one time. Nor could Blitzo remember crying so much for another individual save for his parents when they died. His <em> sisters </em>were never kind to him and saw him as a weakling to be bullied and pushed around. He never regretted leaving them, and he sure didn’t care what they were doing right now. It hurt not having a family for so long, but Loona filled that gap, and since then, he did everything for her, including working dangerous jobs just to pay for the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>“...I’m sorry, Daddy,” Loona whispered as she looked up at her father. “I don’t...I don’t really hate you...I just...I...”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Blitzo whispered, hugging her back. “I’m sorry too. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid as well...”</p><p> </p><p>“...Do you still love me?” Loona asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Always, Loony,” Blitzo whispered as she nuzzled his cheek. “Always.”</p><p> </p><p>The two hugged before an idea came to Blitzo. “Hey, why don’t we have that pizza I ordered and talk about where we’re going to go this weekend. A place for the two of us to bond and have fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where?” Loona asked with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Ever heard of <em> Hellotopia </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>***Present***</p><p> </p><p>Moxxie found himself doing something that he never thought he would actually feel when it came to Blitzo: respect. If it wasn’t for the fact that Loona was reaching over and kissing her father on the cheek after telling that story, he wouldn’t have believed that it really was his boss. The boss he knew was an egomaniac with a short temper, but if this was true, Moxxie wondered if there really was more to Blitzo than what he thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, Sir,” Moxxie said with awe. “You actually sound like a responsible parent.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about? I’m totally responsible! I’m a perfect parent, right, Loona?” Blitzo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, but you do mess up a lot, too,” Loona said with a smirk before sticking her tongue out.</p><p> </p><p>“Name one time,” Blitzo challenged.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, there was the fact that I didn’t learn how to use the toilet until I was five because you thought I had to use a tree. Then there was the time you took me to see a vet instead of an actual doctor. You tried to avoid going to a parent-teacher conference by faking our deaths. You poisoned my school principal when I got six weeks of detention, and we had to get a new one. Also, you constantly fail at helping me with my math homework. Oh, and shall we talk about the <b> <em>noodle incident?</em> </b>” </p><p> </p><p>Blitzo halted the car with the brakes so hard everyone lurched forward, with Millie even slamming her face in the glass. Blitzo, eye twitching, turned to Loona and shouted, <em> “I thought we agreed to never talk about that again! I was framed! I’ve been saying that for years, and I will keep saying that until I have found the real person behind that incident!”  </em></p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about? It was three months ago,” Loona pointed out, tilting her head.</p><p> </p><p>Remembering what he needed to do, Blitzo shook his head and started driving the car again. “Never mind. Point it, I’m innocent, and they can’t prove I did that!”</p><p> </p><p>“All those police, ambulance, firefighters, and military personnel seem to disagree,” Loona muttered under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>Moxxie was about to ask what happened, but upon seeing his boss about to blow a blood vessel in his head, he decided to wisely keep quiet. Instead, he looked to his wife and asked her something when he noticed she was looking outside the window in deep thought. “You okay, honey?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Millie asked before quickly shaking her head. “Yeah...just thinking...”</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, they made it to the parking lot. The four exited the van with Loona bouncing up and down with excitement as the others stretched their limbs after being in a three-hour-long van ride. Cracking his back, Blitzo muttered, “Ugh, I’m getting too old for this. Alright, team, we just need to wait for our two guests to arrive, and we’ll be heading out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who's coming?” Moxxie asked.</p><p> </p><p>Moxxie’s answer was a large limo that started driving towards them until it stopped in front of them. The door opened, and, much to everyone but Blitzo’s surprise (His expression was once of reluctance), Prince Stolas came out with his arms open wide. “Hello, Blitzo and everyone else who isn’t him! It’s wonderful to see you all again!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d think after knowing us for so long, he’d know our names by now,” Millie whispered to her husband as the demon prince rushed over and hugged his blushing imp lover.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice...to...see you too...Stolas,” Blitzo grumbled in the strong embrace of the owl demon before pushing him off. “At least you’re here on time.”</p><p> </p><p>“We would have been here sooner, but Dad here couldn’t use a GPS to save his life,” said a familiar teenage owl princess who came out of the limo looking bored. “Hello, crazy people.”</p><p> </p><p>“Princess Octavia?” Moxxie asked in surprise. “I didn’t think you’d be coming considering the last time you went to a theme park, it didn’t...work out so well...”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, <em> Hellotopia, </em>isn’t as lame as Loo Loo Land, and I did promise my dad we’d do something this week. Not like I had anything better to do,” Octavia shrugged before looking at Loona, who was staring at her with curious eyes. “Holy shit, this is Loona? Dad wasn’t kidding. She is short.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no,” Blitzo whispered as his eyes widened while Loona started growling with her right eye twitching. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Moxxie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I just remembered something about Loona all those years ago she hated-”</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“YEOW!” </em> </b>Octavia shouted as she found her leg bitten by Loona. She tried to shake the little hellhound off, but she refused to do so. </p><p> </p><p>“-and that's being called short,” Blitzo muttered, facepalming. “Loona, get off right now, or no treats for a month!”</p><p> </p><p>Loona let go and spat out the feathers in her mouth. “Don’t call me short, chickenbutt!” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t bite me in the leg, little shit!”</p><p> </p><p>“Featherfucker!”</p><p> </p><p>“Furbrain!”</p><p> </p><p>“Girls! Girls!” Stolas said as he got between the two growling demons. “This is a day for fun! Not fighting. We’re all here to enjoy our day, so there will be no arguing with one another. Understood?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dad, who's this?” Loona asked, pointing to the owl with suspicion. “And whose the jerkass daughter does he have with him?” Octavia looked ready to strangle her, but Stolas held her back.</p><p> </p><p>“This is...um,” Blitzo rubbed the back of his neck while sweating bullets. How was he going to tell his seven-year-old daughter what Stolas was? He would not say, ‘someone powerful who I am having a constant sexual affair with to keep my business going.’ Best friend? Cousin? Patreon? He tried looking around for something and saw two male demons holding hands. Before his brain could stop him from saying anything, he shouted, <em> “My boyfriend!”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Blitzo slapped his mouth with both his hands before wishing he could just shoot himself right now. Moxxie and Millie were staring at him with wide eyes before falling to the ground in laughter at what he just did. Loona’s jaw dropped, as did Octavia's as she looked to be turning green as well. Meanwhile, Stolas had stars in his eyes as he quickly rushed towards Blitzo and held him in his warm arms before nuzzling his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Blitzy! I knew one day you would say such words to me! Oh, come here, my dear little imp!” Stolas then proceeded to kiss Blitzo on the lips, which made the imp freeze up both from the pleasure and shock of the sudden contact.</p><p> </p><p>“...I think I’m going to barf,” Octavia whispered as she looked away in disgust. </p><p> </p><p>“...Me too,” Loona said before raising an eyebrow. “Dad, why didn’t you say you were dating again?”</p><p> </p><p>This actually caused Stolas to stop kissing and Moxxie and Millie to stop laughing as they all stared at a blushing Blitzo. “Again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it was that other lady. Charlie or something? The one with the clown looking face and always sang about rainbows or some shit like that?” </p><p> </p><p>Everyone but a confused Loona was starting at a blushing Blitzo like he suddenly grew six heads. Stolas was so shocked he even dropped Blitzo as he got up and dusted himself off. “What?” He asked, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“You...<em> dated </em> Lucifer’s daughter?” Moxxie asked in disbelief. He started looking up in the sky to see if the armies of heaven had come to begin destroying Hell because such a thing must have been a sign of the end times. Moxxie was surprised that Blitzo was even alive in the first place. Granted, it was known that Princess Charlie didn’t care about class ranks in Hell, but she was still among Hell’s Royalty. If word got around that she had dated, or even slept, with an imp there would be chaos. Not to mention Lucifer and Lilith would bury Blitzo seventeen feet under for doing so. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, kinda...” Blitzo rubbed the back of his neck. “I was in a bad place. So was she. We found each other by accident. Things were good for a bit, but we broke it off cause we had two different directions we wanted to go. I wanted to kill people; she wanted to save them. Things sorta fell apart after that, but we kinda still talk sometimes. I even got a discount to her Hotel if I ever want to try redeeming myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“As if!” Everyone said which Blitzo couldn’t find a counter-argument for. </p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit,” Octavia said, both shocked and impressed. “How did you get away with that?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I have my ways,” Blitzo said before clapping his hands together. “Anyway, enough about who I may or may not have slept with. Can we just go inside already?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, let’s go!” Loona shouted as he led her Dad forward. “Come on, Aunt Millie, Uncle Moxxie, weird owl guy dating my dad, and his bitch of a daughter!”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a name, brat!” Octavia shouted as she and Stolas both followed right behind them. </p><p> </p><p>Moxxie was about to follow when Millie grabbed his hand and stopped him. “Millie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Moxxie...” Millie bit her lip before sighing. “Do you want to have a child?”</p><p> </p><p>Moxxie felt his jaw drop as his wife dropped such a bombshell out of nowhere that he nearly had a panic attack. “W-What?! When did this come up?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, after seeing just how much the boss and Loona are like together as a father and daughter...” Millie blushed, while a warm smile came across her face. “I just feel like that could be us, you know? Raising a son or daughter of our own and having those special moments?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honey,” Moxxie sighed as he held her hands. “It’s not that I don’t want us to be parents. Believe me, I do. But we can’t afford it. We barely make enough to live in our apartment and eat. Even if Blitzo gives us that raise, it still won’t be enough.” He saw the disappointed look on his wife's face and felt bad for breaking her heart. Sighing, he then said, “But maybe a year from now, we can look into it more. Okay? Let’s try to build up our savings and do our best to make the company more successful. Sounds good?”</p><p> </p><p>Millie nodded before kissing her husband on the cheek. “Sounds good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, slowpokes! Or you’re buying tickets on your own!” Blitzo shouted.</p><p> </p><p>The two imps nodded before rushing to catch up with the group.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you are wondering why I added a small Charlie x Blitzo moment its because, for some reason, I want to see the two together more in the fandom be it fanfiction or fan art. I even do plan on day on making a Charlie x Blitzo fanfic at somepoint in the future, not sure when. And if anybody is confused how this can work, I would like to remind you that Charlie is bisexual and Blitzo is pansexual. It can work in theory.</p><p>And yes the noodle incident is a Calvin and Hobbes refrence. It's the greatest comic ever made and I will fight you to the death over that statement!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the next chapter. Honestly, I had problems not sure how to start this until I decided to say "f" it and do something silly and crazy. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blitzo honestly felt like he had gone back in time. Here he was holding his seven-year-old smiling daughter by the hand and heading to an amusement park that he hadn’t been to in so long. There were only three times in his and Loona’s life that they had been to <em> Hellotopia, </em>and the last one was when Loona was fourteen. Coming back here felt nostalgic as he remembered all the happy times that the two had and wondered if such a thing could be replicated again.</p><p> </p><p>Naturally, Stolas paid for the tickets, and he would be paying for everything else as agreed, before the six entered the establishment, much to the awe of those who hadn’t been here before. Unlike their previous theme park experience, aka Loo Loo Land, the streets were clean, and the demons, all different types instead of imps, were walking around happily. Venders for food and trinkets were kind and helpful to those who approached their stands while furry little mascots ran around and started interacting with the kids. <em> Hellotopia </em>had, through innovative marketing, managed to get rights to use many childhood mascots that kids in Hell grew up with for years. One of them was Lappy the Lunar Wolf, an adventurous happy go lucky hellhound who always managed to outwit his arch-enemy Micky the Archangel in his attempts to kill him. Many sinners from Hell often compared the show to “Tom and Jerry” from back on Earth.</p><p> </p><p>Loona gasped and pointed to him. “Dad! Can we take a photo with Lappy! He’s my favorite!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure! I actually kinda like the little miscreant myself,” Blitzo said as the happy father and daughter couple walked over. </p><p> </p><p>Millie turned to a nervous-looking Moxxie, who looked ready to have a panic attack. “Still frightened of mascots, honey?” </p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah,” Moxxie whispered as he eyed a demonic-looking squirrel with a toothy smile taking photos with three goatmen children. “I mean, granted, this place looks a lot less shady than Loo Loo Land, but I still don’t want to...to...to...”</p><p> </p><p>“Moxxie?” Millie asked as he gazed over with wide eyes across the street. She turned her attention to what he was looking at and saw a purple and orange dragon dinosaur hybrid mascot with a shield and lance posing for the kids. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh...my...Satan...” Moxxie whispered before he gasped with joy. “<em> It's Sir. Gallantflame! I used to watch him all the time as a little imp! Always fighting to rescue Princess Demina from the evil Wizard Gorebones! I used to always make a cardboard version of his armor and sword while going outside to slay evil! I can still remember his battle cry!” </em> He then placed a hand over his heart and pointed to the sky. “ <em> No matter the task! I shall fight to my last!” </em></p><p> </p><p>He then opened his eyes upon seeing a smirking Millie and wide-eyed Stolas and Octavia staring at him. Blushing, he slowly lowered his hand and rubbed the back of his head. “Um...Millie? D-Do you think we can...?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Sir. Moxxie,” Millie giggled as she took him by the hand. “Let’s go get a photo.”</p><p> </p><p>The two owl demons watched the two walk away before Stolas looked at his daughter, and she looked at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but Octavia narrowed his eyes and shut him up by saying, “Fuck. No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awww...” Stolas whined as he pointed to a trio of identical-looking chipmunks with punk haircuts and jackets, all in different colors. “But they got The Skater Chimpmunks From Limbo! You used to love them as a kid!”</p><p> </p><p>“...fine,” Octavia muttered, rolling her eyes. “But just one.”</p><p> </p><p>“With a t-shirt?” Stolas asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t push it.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p><em> “Hellotopia?” </em> Kary said as she looked at the entrance with a raised eyebrow. “The fuck is this place? Looks like something Walt Disney shat out of his ass while drinking moonshine and sniffing coke.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a popular theme park,” Marcus said as he got out of the car and lit a cigarette. Taking a few puffs, he looked around and cursed. “Place is a fucking big zoo. We’re going to have a hard time finding them.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why not just wait until they come out or get them another time?” Kary asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m done waiting. I’m killing this asshole once and for all,” Marcus said as he started texting into his cellphone. “I’m getting the others here. Use that credit card we stole to pay for our tickets.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, whatever,” Kary said as she made her way in the direction of the ticket booths.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was done texting, Marcus put away his phone before pulling out an old photo. It showed him dressed in a snapping blue suit with four other imps toasting and having a good time at a party. Between them was a big chubby toad looking guy with golden chains and rings while wearing an Italian white suit. He smiled as he looked at his boys with pride. Marcus could remember this photo as clear as any day. It was the day he and Don Paulie’s gang knocked out Don Gino’s weapons shipment plant. It was supposed to be their big break...until it ended with all of them poisoned and shot—all but him who survived by luck.</p><p> </p><p>“Twenty mother fucking years...” Marcus whispered as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “And I’ll finally avenge ya, boss.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>With photos taken and both sets of father and daughter wearing matching photo shirts (much to Octavia’s embarrassment), the six decided to figure out what to do first. Blitzo, deciding to take charge, stood in front of the group. “Okay, so we got a lot of stuff to do and very little time to do it. So what do you guys want to do first?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna do some rides!” Loona proclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I’m okay with that,” Octavia said, shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>“Same here!” Millie voiced.</p><p> </p><p>“As long as it's not scary or super fast? Sure,” Moxxie replied while rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you want, Blitzy.” No need to tell you who said that, huh?</p><p> </p><p>“Good! Rides it is then! And we can start with this beauty!” Blitzo said as he pointed to the one in front of them. He was pointing to a haunted house, one that featured a cart of six riding into an underground cavern to a haunted-looking mansion. </p><p> </p><p>Moxxie gulped and pointed to it. “Um, that scary looking one with the screams coming out of it that sound like the deaths of an entire family?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup! Perfect for all to enjoy!” Blitzo said as he led the group towards the line area.</p><p> </p><p>“And how do we get past the huge line of demons who are ahead?” Octavia asked while raising an eyebrow at the sheer size of the waiting line. She was pretty sure the waiting visor on a stand-up screen said “six days.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, watch and behold, Little Octavia,” Blitzo said as he cracked his knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m taller than you,” she pointed out, but he ignored her.</p><p> </p><p>Walking over to where the line was, Blitzo took out a megaphone from his coat and cleared his throat. <b> <em>“Attention, all demons on the line, please focus on me!”</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>In unison, everyone turned their heads to the imp who got their attention as Blitzo cleared his throat. His friends and Loona all looked at each other with raised eyebrows while wondering what in the rings of hell Blitzo would do. Taking out his phone, the imp set the sound settings to “Flash Mob Max” and looked for a specific song on his music list before setting it down. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Blitzo punched his fist out into the air as the music’s intro began to kick up. Eyebrows were raised, and heads were tilted as the beat got faster and faster. A few leaned closer as the music started making them anxious about what was going to happen. Even his team was unsure of what to expect now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYKpMBIJWLk&amp;t=2s"> And then finally...it dropped. </a>
</p><p> </p><p>Blitzo started clapping his hands while dancing in place the same dance over and over. Which consisted of swinging his arms inside and out while lifting a foot each time. He did this for a bit as everyone stared at him with confusion and uncertainty. Suddenly, one demon started bobbing its head to the beat. Another looked at his friend before shaking back and forth. One or two started doing the same dance as Blitzo while smiling as the music continued. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly but surely, others were bobbing their head to the beat or starting to dance as the groove began to spread. Everyone in the once big line was soon spread out and now doing various dances to the music. At the same time, other onlookers watched before slowly catching on. A giant three-headed bird demon with six arms started dabbing with each set over his heads one by one. A dark-skinned horned demon was disco dancing slowly while shaking his muscled pec abs around. Three identical-looking imps began dancing in unison like a trio of Micheal Jackson impersonators. A spider demon dressed in a long white coat started getting on the floor and breakdancing thanks to his extra legs. Even a giant ape-like monster was doing the monkey dance while swinging his tail around, which caused a few demons to get hit by it.</p><p> </p><p>On the side, none of the others could believe that this was working as the line became an improved dance flash mob with everyone lost to the simple and yet addictive beat. Blitzo, still dancing, turned to his crew and motioned them to follow him through the crowd. Loona shrugged before starting to dance herself as she walked into the mob while following her dad. Millie soon followed by grabbing Moxxie and started to tango with him, much to his confusion. A smiling Stolas started raising the roof while skipping behind the imps as Octavia just sighed, wishing someone would shoot her. In the end, the young princess followed her entourage while raising her finger in the air and moving it in a circle. </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of dancing through the mob, the six stood in front of a very confused park employee. A hellcat with three eyes, staring at the dancing mob for a bit before turning to Blitzo and his friends. “Um, are you on the line?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you see anyone else?” Blitzo asked smugly as he nodded to the massive dancing group.</p><p> </p><p>“...right, once the next car comes, I’ll send you on your way,” he said before turning away in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe that actually fucking worked,” Moxxie muttered in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Believe it, I know how to work up a crowd,” Blitzo said as he walked over to the employee. “So, what’s this ride about?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a ride that takes you to a home of a creature so sinister, so evil and scary, that even Satan himself shits with fear,” the hellcat said with a grin. “Rumor has it based on some abomination the humans came up with long ago. One that was supposed to be a protector of children, but it soon warped their younglings' minds into becoming its slaves. It doesn’t eat, it doesn’t sleep, and it never ages.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, I’ve seen Grotesque demons with diarrhea,” Blitzo said with confidence. “This is going to be a breeze.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, Sir,” Moxxie said as he heard more screams come from the house. “Maybe this is a bit too intense? I mean, Loona’s a child and all, so maybe-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I’m a big kid! I can take care of myself!” Loona proclaimed with a huff. “I’m not a scaredy-cat!”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Mox,” Millie said. “It sounds like fun. I’m sure it's not that bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, here comes the next car,” The employee said as a purple six seated railcar slowly came forward. </p><p> </p><p>Six typical devil-looking demons were pale-faced and looking wide-eyed in fear as their ride came to an end. For a few seconds, the six didn’t even move an inch even after their seatbelts were removed. Then they all started screaming in unison, much to the surprise of the soon to be riders. One rushed out like his hair was on fire while calling for his mommy. Another picked up a gun from her back pocket and shot herself. The third and fourth slowly walked out of the car and started holding each other while crying tears of sorrow and fear. The fifth one put her hands around her head and broke her own neck, and the last one just got up and walked away with a clear sign that he pissed in his pants. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone just stared at the bodies before the hellcat grumbled about doing extra labor before picking up the bodies and placing them in a pile that the group didn’t notice until now. “Okay, next six!”</p><p> </p><p>“....I’m out of here!” Moxxie shouted, but he was soon grabbed by Blitzo and placed into his seat. “No! Please! I want to live! <em> I want to liveeeeeeee!” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh, quit being a pussy, Mox,” Blitzo said as he and Loona got inside, followed by the rest of the group. </p><p> </p><p>Once their seatbelts were in place, the hellcat wished them good luck before pressing the button to send them off. Blitzo and Loona were looking at each other with excitement while Millie was trying to help Moxxie breathe. Stolas, in the back, looked giggly as he rubbed his talons. “Oh, this is exciting. I haven’t been scared of anything in such a long time. It’s rare to find something that can scare you in Hell!” He then turned to Octavia and smiled. “You know, sweetie? If you do get scared, you can always hug me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, it’s just going to be a bunch of lame-ass animatronics, bad sounds, and creepy atmosphere,” Octavia said, rolling her eyes. “I seriously doubt I’m going to really be so scared I’ll be holding onto you like I’m Loona’s age.”</p><p> </p><p>“Screw you, featherhead!” Loona shouted, flipping the bird.</p><p> </p><p>“You first, tickbutt!” </p><p> </p><p>“Girls! Enough!” Both Stolas and Blitzo shouted, much to their surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, don’t want Mommy and Daddy fighting now, do you,” Millie joked, which made Octavia and Loona stick their tongue out against each other.</p><p> </p><p>The car was soon entering through the underground passage. A set of skull-like doors opened for them before shutting behind moments later. Everyone waited for something to happen as torches lit up the dark hallway one by one as they pressed onward. A creepy, sinister-sounding voice then echoed from hidden speakers. <em> “The ride you are experiencing is not real, but you will feel like it is real. At Hellotopia, we are not responsible for any physical, mental, emotional, spiritual, or other forms of damage you may experience, including suicides. Thank you, and enjoy the ride! Bwahahahahaha!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Some of the riders began to gulp as they got closer and closer to another set of skull-like doors, which made Blitzo and Loona hold hands. Moxxie had already wrapped himself around his wife. At the same time, Stolas looked ready in anticipation, and Octavia just sat down with boredom. </p><p> </p><p>When the doors finally opened, they saw...sunlight?</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” The six said in confusion. They looked around what appeared to be a giant-sized human kindergarten school. A large green grassed schoolyard where the tracks came to a temporary halt was in the center of the room. Nearby was a big playground and treehouse from a big tree in the back. The school itself was so bright and colorful; it made the passengers sick by just seeing how innocent it looked. On the windows were various finger paintings, cut out numbers and letters, a chalkboard, and pictures of happy-looking human children giving eerie smiles. </p><p> </p><p>“Um, where are we? How is this scary?” Loona asked, tilting her head.</p><p> </p><p>“What is going on? This is supposed to be scary, Dad?” Octavia asked as she looked around and waited for an answer...but there wasn’t one. Realizing she was being ignored, Octavia turned around to ask again. “Hey, Dad, did you hear... me?” </p><p> </p><p>It was at this moment that Octavia saw something she had never seen before. Her Dad, one of the most powerful and fearful demons in Hell, was looking so scared that his eyes pupils were actually showing with utter fear in them. His feathers were turning a sicklywhite, and his entire body was shivering like an earthquake had hit them. It was terror. Utter and total terror.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Dad?” Octavia asked as he slowly pointed to the windows where the kids' drawings were. “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“...<em> him.” </em></p><p> </p><p>The others turned to where he was pointing and saw just a purple and green dinosaur drawing. Next to it was a yellow dinosaur that was smaller and had a red cap, and a little green dinosaur with some kind of yellow blanket. Blitzo raised an eyebrow and pointed at it. “What? That? It’s just some stupid drawing about dinosaurs.”</p><p> </p><p>“N-No! You don’t understand! I know what thing is!” Stolas shouted in a panic. “I saw it once when I went to the human world! It’s a nightmarish abomination that even Lucifer himself quakes with fear upon thinking about it! We have to get out of here before-”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GjbR9rHI9Vw">And then a theme song played</a>.</p><p> </p><p>A scary theme song that any human adult would tell you to start running in fear, but instead, our ignorant demons just looked around confused. All save for Stolas, who continued to shiver in fear.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s...here...” Stolas whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the doors to the kindergarten slammed open. Everyone turned to them after jumping in their seats only to gasp. Walking towards them were three smiling animatronic suits with shiny teeth that were so perfect yet curved so creepy. A set of dead void-like eyes that seemed to hold a nihilistic feeling about them as if to tell you life itself is nothing but death and suffering. The thunderous sound of their skipping made their hearts beat before the three creatures stood before them. Despite their colorful schemes, smiling faces, and harmless figures, the six all started hugging each other as a sense of doom and fear began to enrapture them.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Hello, everyone! I’m Barney the Dinosaur! And I and my friends, BJ and Baby Bop, will show you around my awesome super lovable friendly home of fun! Fun! </em> <b> <em>FUN! So let’s go on an adventure!”</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>And then, realizing their fates were sealed, the six screamed in horror.</p><p> </p><p>***30 Minutes Later***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “....with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you! Won’t you say you love me too! Bye Bye!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The doors to freedom finally opened as six sets of eyes didn’t even once blink upon feeling warm sunlight upon their faces. The final words of the...<em>evil</em> they had just survived against continued to echo in their ears like an endless orchestra of pain. None of them had said anything or even moved. Their eyes still seeing the haunting visions of the three <em>abominations </em>that took them to all different <em>“adventures”</em> to learn about numbers, colors, letters, animals, and more. All while singing the most ear bleeding of songs, dancing the most mind numbing dances, and hugging them with such <em>loving </em>and <em>caring </em>adoration that they felt they would never be clean again. And staring at them with those <em>dead, lifeless </em><b><em>eyes. </em></b></p><p> </p><p>The horrors they had experienced had made them husks of their former selves. The proof that there was really no God in this universe had been seen before their eyes. The universe was just a cold dark place where there was no good in this world except the sweet embrace of death.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, their ride ended where it began as the six continued to stand still until the hellcat attendant unhooked them from the ride. “So? How was it?”</p><p> </p><p>Blitzo immediately ran out and began barfing out vomit and blood. At the same time, Loona whimpered and curled into a ball, sobbing her eyes out while muttering to herself that the scary lizard people couldn’t hurt her anymore. Moxxie had tried reaching for his gun to shoot himself, but Millie grabbed in an attempt to shoot herself first as the two began to wrestle in their seats to be the first to off themselves. Octavia had dived into her traumatized father’s chest and began to sob while he did his best to comfort her.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Daddy! He was...so...it was...I... </em> <b> <em>waaaahhhhh</em> </b> <em> !” </em>Octavia wailed as she hugged her father even more. </p><p> </p><p>“I know, sweetie. I know, but don’t worry. He can’t hurt you anymore...he can’t hurt anyone anymore...”</p><p> </p><p>The hellcat just sighed and shook his head with a smile. “God, I love my job.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. Now to write 2 chapters of Imp on fire before continuing this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And we're back. Hope I made this funny cause this was a bit difficult to do. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It took everyone a while to get here, but at last, all five were together again. Kary was smoking a cigarette as Marcus took a moment to look at the others. Lucas, the shortest and scariest imp due to that scar he had on his eye, looked at Hellotopia in disgust. Some kids nearby looked in their direction, causing Lucas to snarl, which made them hug closer to their parents. Next to him was Hiryu, another hellhound like Kary. Only he was male with long white hair that covered most of his face, save for his one eye. He wore a black leather jacket and pants with a loose belt that held his katana. The last one, Austin, was a big six foot devil looking figure with four horns and two black devil wings. He didn’t bother wearing a shirt to showcase his multiple scars and tattoos, including a certain swastika on his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So when do we burn this place to the ground?” Austin asked, cracking his knuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be stupid,” Marcus said, shaking his head. “Security here is good. Plus, we’ll get the police on our ass as soon as we cause trouble. We’re going to do this smart.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Lucas said, stretching his neck. “So long as we get Blitzo and make him suffer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every one of them growled at the mention of that imps name. Each of them had been part of a group that met the unfortunate end thanks to that bastard. When Marcus had finally recovered from his injuries, after Blitzo wiped out his boss’ organization, he spent the last few years finding others who wanted revenge just like him. Kary had lost her sister when Blitzo targeted her and their biker gang. Hiryu served a local Yakuza sinner overlord who raised him as a son but failed to protect him when Blitzo assassinated him. Lucas was part of an Imp street gang until they got wiped out by Blitzo and his team, who were hired to take them out, and he only survived because he was visiting his sick mother. Austin was the only one of them who was a sinner demon. He had been part of a skin-head neo-nazi organization until he became one of I.M.P’s targets that slit his throat despite giving them a tough fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was nothing more that united a gang of misfits quite like hatred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hiryu, see if there is a place for us to sneak in. Once you find a place, kill some of the workers and give us their uniforms and badges. We can bring the gear once we have a path,” Marcus ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiryu nodded and soon left without a word.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to after those friends of his, right?” Austin growled as he squeezed his hands. “I’d love to fucking rape that female imp’s ass bleeding red while that husband of hers watches in despair before I kill them both.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do whatever you want, but I just want Blitzo,” Marcus said. “If anyone else needs to die for that? So be it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what had to be the most traumatizing moment of their lives, the group decided to get some drinks to calm themselves down and forget everything that had happened. Taking the beers in hand, Millie handed them to everyone except for Octavia and Loona. Blitzo, having one in each hand, guzzled them down like a sink drain before gasping for air. “Holy shit, did I need that!” He tossed the cups over his shoulder before rubbing his head. “I think we should hold on doing any rides until the booze kicks in and kills our memory cells.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about us? Soda doesn’t do that,” Octavia said, pointing to her giant cup of coke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, if this childhood trauma ends up turning me into a horrible serial killer, I’m going to blame you, Dad,” Loona complained before continuing her drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, the only thing you’ll be killing is Moxxie’s self-esteem when you grow up,” Blitzo answered, much to the glare of the short imp. “But if it's brain cells that need to be killed then I suggest the arcade over there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group turned to a large neon sign saying</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Games and Prizes” </span>
  </em>
  <span>above a U.F.O. styled complex that had demons going in while others were coming out with stuffed animals and other prizes in their hands. “Ooh, I’m down for that!” Millie said with stars in her eyes. “I haven’t played any arcade games in years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m kind of reluctant to do so. Especially with Blitz,” Moxxie said, raising his eyebrow. “Considering how he tends to be a sore loser when it comes to video games.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I’m not that bad,” Blitzo argued as he crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***Flashback***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mission Failed! We’ll get’em next time!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damnit, that’s the fifth time I lost!” Blitzo complained as he threw the PS4 controller to the floor and growled. He looked at his rank score and felt like burying himself in the sand for how bad the kill/death ratio was. Worst of all was this damn asshole known as </span>
  <em>
    <span>REV-N-10’T</span>
  </em>
  <span>, who was doing nothing but trash talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who the fuck is Blitzrodeo666?! You were like 0 and 18 in that last match!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He said on the online voice play. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Utter faggot who can’t play with his controller or his cock! Total Noob!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blitzo calmly sat on his couch, but his eyes continued to narrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What kind of idiot runs around with an MP5 and silencer?! That shit’s weak sauce, man! You have no idea what you’re doing! I bet your parents are southern redneck sibling fuckers!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about you just shut up and go fuck yourself,” Blitzo grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh? What’s the matter? Gonna cry like a baby? Phht, what kind of a man are you, pussy?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me where you live, and I’ll come to visit you myself,” Blitzo answered with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, right, but just to amuse you, I’m at 181 Vancouver Street, St. Louis, Missouri. I’m a former Marine ya dumbshit, and you're probably some soy boy drinking milk toast fence-sitter who-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blitzo took his headphones off while </span>
  <em>
    <span>REV-N-10’T</span>
  </em>
  <span> continued to blab about how awesome he was and calmly walked into his office. He then took the grimoire, drew the portal for the correct destination, and grabbed a chainsaw from the broom closet before walking in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And another thing I...what the fuck?! Who or what the fuck are-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Soon, the sounds of a chainsaw revving up were heard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“W-Wait! St-AAAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be fair, I’m sure he was a shitty person who nobody ever missed,” Blitzo stated as the others rolled their eyes. “But come on, what’s wrong with spending a few dollars at the arcade. It will be fun!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess it is a relatively safe thing to do. So why not?” Moxxie said with a shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I’ve never really understood the need for such things,” Stolas said, rubbing his chin. “Personally, I prefer a good book or movie. Video games just seem so...weird and loud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s weird about video games? They’re cool,” Loona said with a smile. “Like</span>
  <em>
    <span> Hell Witch Legacy 4</span>
  </em>
  <span>! The greatest game in the world!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hell Witch Legacy 5</span>
  </em>
  <span> was-” Blitzo then put an “X” sign with his arms to Octavia while Loona looked confused. “Oh, right, didn’t come out when you were seven,” she whispered before correcting herself. “Um, yeah, 4 was good, but I bet 5 will be better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh, I hope so! I want to see if Lana gets together either with Amadis the Fallen Angel Prince or Xinada’yith the Eldritch Witch!” Loona said as the group made their way towards their next destination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like on the outside, the arcade inside was designed to look like a spaceship. It had steel-plated walls, bright glowing lights, and staff members dressed up as ship crew members walking around handing out tokens or drinks. Loona gasped with awe upon seeing so many video games, many of which were so new to her. “Wow! I’ve never seen these before! And the graphics look so cool! Was there a big boom in the gaming industry I didn’t know about?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, something like that,” Blitzo lied, but he couldn’t help but smile upon seeing his daughter wag his tail so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then grabbed Blitzo’s hand and smiled. “Come on, Dad! Let’s go find our favorite game to play together! I want to see if we still have the top high score!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, Loony,” Blitzo said with an equally happy expression as she dragged him inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait for me, Blitzy! Come on, Via!” Stolas said, rushing forward as his daughter sighed before slowly following. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moxxie was about to follow when Millie grabbed him by the neck and forced him to turn in a different direction. “Look, Hon! Laser Tag!” She said, pointing to a large tunnel room with the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Lazer World War'' on</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. “We have to try it! Come on!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-wait a sec-Woah!” Moxxie cried out as his wife dragged him by the neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stolas and Octavia had gone through various arcade areas that showed all kinds of games from shooters to beat 'em ups, fighting games and horror games, and even virtual reality. It was like a multi-colored labyrinth of bright lights and dying NPC sounds while players either cheered or cursed at their fortune. It took the two owl demons a few minutes to find the imp and hellhound duo, but they were able to soon find them thanks to a large amount of cursing and screaming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fucking hell is this shit?!” Both Blitzo and Loona shouted in anger as they stood in front of a game called </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Dance Dance Revolution.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Upon getting behind the two, the owl demons saw that they were looking at the high scoreboards and were focused on the ones in second place: </span>
  <em>
    <span>“B&amp;L.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They had a top-ranking spot in a DDR game for over twelve years? Wow, I am impressed,” Octavia whispered to her father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Second place?!” Loona shouted in disgust. “Who's the motherfuckers that took our top spot!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently, some losers named </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘JnJ’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Probably stand for ‘Jerk and Jerk,’” Blitzo muttered, crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, it stands for Jimmy and Jay!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two turned and saw flying ram demons, dressed in ripped slacks, matching multi-colored jean jackets with various gaming patches on them. One wearing a baseball cap on backward while the other wore a beanie. Both had large “J’’s on them, but one in blue and the other in red. The two grinned and fist-bumped before the one with the beanie flew up to Blitzo and said, “Yo, what’s up homes?! I’m Jimmy, and this is my bro-boy, Jay!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Word, motherfucker!” Jay said, holding a peace sign.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...did we just get warped into the ’90s?” Octavia asked, raising an eyebrow. “A terrible stereotypical version of the ’90s?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I don’t give a shit’,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Blitzo answered, crossing his arms. “What do you two lamb chops want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we couldn’t help but hear you complaining about how our top score is there on DDR,” Jimmy said, smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that shouldn’t be a surprise since my brother here and I have top marks on almost every game here,” Jay said, flexing his muscles. “We’re pretty much celebrities and all that. We even get the ladies. Like that little hottie over there.” He turned to Octavia and winked at her, much to her disgust and her father’s annoyment as he glared at him with glowing red eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, you’re just a bunch of posers trying to act cool while obviously unable to get laid,” Loona said, sticking her tongue out. “My Dad and I can beat your score easily and reclaim our title as top dog!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is that a challenge?” Jimmy asked, turning to Jay. “Shall we humor the old man and his pet, Jay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I think we can have a little fun here, Jim.” The two ram demons bumped fists before ramming their heads together with a laugh. The two ram demons flew over to the electronic mats and started putting tokens in. “So what should we do this time, oh brother of mine?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I say we do </span>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/F5Wf6Z64Rr0">
    <em>
      <span>Valkyrie Dimension</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> and show these two why the J-Bros are the best there is!” Jimmy said as they selected </span>
  <em>
    <span>Expert Mode </span>
  </em>
  <span>for the song. A few other demons, hearing the conversation, walked over to check out what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music soon started to play, and the two brothers got ready. Things started off slow, with Jay slowly starting things off with the beats to the music, and then it was followed by Jimmy when it shifted to his side. Gradually, the beat started to get faster as both brothers grinned at each other. They started doing a few fancy poses with their moves that made Stolas and a few others watched in awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the same time, Octavia just shrugged and turned to Blitzo and Loona, but they were just watching without interest. This surprised the princess since the ram demons kept hitting beat after beat with perfect accuracy and precision. Not once since the music started had the two demons been slowing down or missing a moment by a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when the song finally had enough and started throwing the heavy stuff. The beat became a head-bopping tune as both ram demons began pumping their fists in the air while Jay held down on the upper arrow pad until the real challenge began. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The arrows started coming in doubles and in faster paces too, but neither Jay nor Jimmy looked to be worried or scared. In fact, they were grinning throughout the entire experience while stomping their hooves on the mat like lightning. The crowd started to cheer as Jimmy and Jay even did a few handstands while posing and playing simultaneously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow! This is just like tap dancing!” Stolas shouted, clapping his hands. “Those two are amazing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Blitzo shouted, glaring at his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, not as amazing as you, of course, Blitzy!” Stolas quickly said, blushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure you two are up for this?” Octavia asked as the two continued to perform combo after combo. Blitzo and Loona looked at each other and then at her with matching grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easily.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Millie was having the time of her life. She had forgotten how much fun laser tag could be as she dodged between shots of laser blasts from the blue team before cartwheeling into a rock for cover. She pulled her gun out and fired red energy blasts, which hit her targets in the head, heart, and shoulders, which earned her extra points. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Switching her gun to rapid-fire, Millie jumped out and started walking up a large rock in the moon like warzone level she and Moxxie got chosen to play in. Laughing maniacally, she started shooting in all directions, nabbing kill after kill as she saw her points go up in the scoreboard above. Sliding down the rock, she went to look for more targets to kill when she noticed Moxxie running towards her with sweat pouring down his face. “There ya are, Mox! Ain’t this great?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?! I’ve been getting shot at since we started, and not once have I gotten a kill!” Moxxie shouted as a laser blast soon hit him in the back. “Gah! Where did that one come from?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Millie quickly forced her husband to duck as she aimed and fired at the hellhound who hit her husband. “Just think of it as a job back at work, Moxxie! Seriously, if Blitz saw you like this, he’d question your work capabilities.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d think he’d be using me as a shield and laughing about it,” Moxxie grumbled as he narrowly avoided another shot from a group of some asteroid columns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Millie started firing back before charging at the group. “Just stay there until I get back!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Moxxie looked around with his laser gun tight in his grip before he heard the sound of someone coming behind him. Turning around with a girly scream, Moxxie aimed his gun only to freeze up upon seeing a little imp boy staring at him with wide eyes. “Awww, aren’t you an adorable-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little imp then shot Moxxie in the balls, much to his agony as he covered his crotch and then fell onto his chest in pain. The little boy calmly walked away but not before shooting Moxxie one more time in the butthole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I take it back...this place isn’t safe...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the song ended, and the rams flew into the air and posed back to back as the crowd cheered. They got a perfect score with a new record for the DDR machine. The rams bowed to their audience and landed in front of Blitzo and Loona's unimpressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, did you enjoy the show?” Jimmy asked, grinning. “I think we even broke our old record on that one. Right, bro?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said it, bro!” Jay said as he turned to Octavia and grinned. “Got your attention now, chicky?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only that staring at you makes me that much closer to liking women more,” Octavia answered with a middle finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she can do better than you jerks!” Loona growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, is the little puppy wuppy afraid that I’ll take her big hot friend away?” Jay asked in a teasing tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...what did you call me?” Loona asked, narrowing her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little,” repeated Jay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Puppy,” continued Jimmy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wuppy!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the two said before rearing back and laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Dad? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Over the Period.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Expert Level. Let’s do it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On it!” Blitzo said as he jumped onto his pad while Loona rushed onto hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two rams were a bit surprised upon hearing the song that was going to be played. However, they still kept their confident grins on as Loona and Blitzo set up the song and difficulty level. The father and daughter duo looked at each other and grinned upon seeing how pumped the other one was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hc6wGc32Nic">When the screen appeared</a>, Blitzo and Loona, to everyone's surprise, closed their eyes and relaxed. The first beginning arrows were starting to appear for Loona. Still, she didn’t once open her eyes, making a few people worry she would miss. Then just as the first arrow was about to hit, Loona finally began to move slowly and yet gracefully to the beat without once opening her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was amazed by how easily she flowed through the beginning steps before Blitzo took over, also with just as much fluidity. Since the song was slow and elegant, the two decided to swing their arms and head around like dancers. Stolas found himself drooling from the movements his lover was taking, including the directions he shifted his rear end. A few of the girls and some guys were even eye catching onto Blitzo as he danced like an expert. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, soon the arrows began to freeze as both Blitzo and Loona stood still just as the song was beginning to change the tune. Opening their eyes, at last, the two jumped up and landed just as the beat kicked into high gear. The two were like cogs in a machine working side by side as the arrows switched from one side to the other side with both moving as one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon the confident looks on the twin ram brothers were fading into one of concern as the crowd started cheering for the father and daughter duo including Octavia and Stolas. Then, in a surprise move about halfway through the song, the two switched places and landed on each other’s mats which drove the crowd wild. However, this didn’t change anything as the two continued to shake it down like no tomorrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blitzo took this moment, while holding down another arrow, to look at Stolas eye to eye, aim his finger at him like a gun, and fire with a wink. Stolas soon fainted like a pre-teen girl at a Beatles concert and landed on his back with his legs in the air. Octavia covered her face in embarrassment while continuing to watch Blitzo and Loona cream the game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, this is more relaxing,” Moxxie said as he calmly looked around the miniature golf set. Thanks to demonic technology and magic, the place was a calm and peaceful meadow as families moved from hole to hole. “Cool breeze. Warm artificial sun. And no pain or suffering.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moxxie, can you just hurry up and go? We have a line forming behind us,” Millie said in annoyance as she pointed to a small line of other demons waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patience, Millie!” Moxxie said, holding up his hand. “Golf is a gentleman's sport that must be played with care.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moxxie closed one of his eyes while giving his rump a few shakes to get himself in motion. He placed his club close to his ball and took aim. After a few minutes, he was ready to swing...until out of nowhere, a golf ball smacked him right in the groin.</span>
  <b>
    <em> “GAH!” </em>
  </b>
  <span>He groaned as he stumbled around while holding his sack. “What...the...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned in the direction the shot came from and saw the same little imp boy who hit him in the jewels at laser tag staring at him with wide eyes. “You...little...shit...” Moxxie slowly backed away which led him to trip over the edge of their course and roll down a small hill into the river. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seconds later, he screamed in fear as an alligator roared and started chasing after him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are there alligators in a mini-golf place?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at DDR, Blitzo and Loona finished their song with top marks. Loona was held up in the air by Blitzo as the crowd cheered for them. Stolas and Octavia were celebrating with whistles and claps as the former kept shouting how proud he was of his ‘Blitzy.’ The two walked over to Stolas and Loona who were still clapping even after it was all over. “Wow, you two were awesome!” Octavia shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Told ya we were good!” Loona shouted as she turned to the sulking ram demons. “What do you think of that </span>
  <em>
    <span>lamb chops?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch, you got lucky,” Jimmy said, folding his hooves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Word, motherfucker,” Jay replied, growling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I can’t hear you bitching over the sound of how awesome we are,” Blitzo said, high fiving his daughter before hugging her tight. “So, Jerk and Jerk, why don’t go baba back to your crib and jerk off in despair while we enjoy the rest of our day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, this place blows,” Jimmy replied as he floated off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, besides, that chick isn’t that hot,” Jay replied right before he and Jimmy got blasted by a bolt of lightning that sent them flying into a pinball machine that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Tilt”</span>
  </em>
  <span> upon crashing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loona looked at Octavia in awe as she blew the smoke off her talons. “Woah! You can do magic?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duh, my dad’s Prince Stolas,” Octavia said, smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah! Teach me some of that, Big Sister!” Loona pleaded as she wagged her tail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-Big sister?” Octavia asked in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, if our dads get married, then we’ll be sisters, right?” Loona pointed out with a bright smile. “I get a cool big sis who can zap away any of the annoying boys at my school! Like Billy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what?” Octavia said, rubbing Loona’s hair. “You’re okay, Loona. You really are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do know that she’s technically older than you, right?” Blitzo whispered to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do know that she wants you and my dad to get married, right?” Octavia asked, grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blitzo gulped upon the thought of him being in a wedding dress with Stolas carrying him bridal style across a church while rice was being thrown at them. To his surprise, he didn’t hear Stolas saying anything perverted or joyful about such a thing, which made the imp realize that Stolas wasn’t even there. The three turned to see the prince walking up to the DDR machine and started looking through the songs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad, what are you doing?” Octavia asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Blitz and Loona looked like they were having so much fun that I decided to give this thing a try! After all, I did take tap dancing lessons, and this game reminds me so much of it!” Stolas said with a smile as he snapped his fingers and instantly was dressed in a classic tap dancing suit. “I want to see if I still have it! Now, what song should I pick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grinning at the chance of seeing Stolas embarrass himself, Blitzo cried out, “Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>Endymion</span>
  </em>
  <span> at challenge level!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad! That’s like the hardest song ever!” Loona shouted in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I like a challenge! Let’s do it!” Stolas said, preparing the song.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, this is going to be embarrassing,” Octavia said, facepalming as the crowd began to get curious upon seeing this grown demon want to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>Endymion</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all songs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, isn’t it great!” Blitzo said as he got his camera out <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cnTky49oBVA">just as the song began.</a></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moxxie, aren’t you being paranoid?” Millie asked as her husband darted over from game station to game station while keeping his privates protected with both hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re the one who was going on about wanting a kid earlier! So maybe you should be invested in this as much as I am!” Moxxie argued as he slithered like a snake through two basketball hoops machines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, just let me play one more game, and we’ll go find Blitz and the others, okay?” Millie asked as she walked over to a skee ball game. Moxxie sighed and stood right next to her while making sure that nothing else came to hurt his groin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Millie started rolling her balls rapidly while Moxxie watched with a smile as he finally began to relax. That was until the machine started shaking, and its number count went wacko. Millie and Moxxie slowly backed away, as did a few others, as the engine began to rumble. Suddenly the skeet balls began shooting out like a machine gun at the couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look out!” Moxxie cried, pushing his wife away. Unfortunately, this left him the sole victim of the wrath of the onslaught of skeet balls. One proceeded to hit him in the face before three hit him in the chest. Then two in the shoulders, one on his eye, four in his legs, and another two in his knees, which forced him down before taking another one in the gut where he hacked out saliva. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gasping for air, he fell onto the floor and twitched. Millie, rushing over to his side, asked, “Moxxie, you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No...I...think I need a medic...” A bleeding lipped Moxxie stated as he got up and slowly looked at his wife with his black ringed eyes pulsing with pain. “At least...I didn’t get hit in the...” Before he could finish that sentence, a skee ball went right into his groin, making him whimper with tears in his eyes as he fell to the floor again, whimpering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nearby, a little imp boy holding one slowly put it down and began to walk away while whistling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No fucking way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe what I am seeing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this really happening?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was not just the thought of Octavia, Loona, and Blitzo, but of nearly everyone in the area as they stared at the miracle of what they saw before their eyes. With a big smile on his face, Stolas was moving his thin owl feel like Mercury himself as he scored perfect point after point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like watching a god before them as his followers worshiped his very feet as he tap danced like that of a graceful artist. The machine was lit up like a Christmas tree with the score going past anything seen before. At the end of the song, Stolas stood tall with his arms in the air. The game showed a perfect score and a higher score than what Jimmy and Jay or Loona and Blitzo had accomplished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a full minute, there was nothing but silence, and then came the roaring crowd who cheered so loud those outside the Arcade were spooked. A name was spoken to the heavens, a hero that had slain the unplayable in a way no mere mortal, devil, or angel could ever accomplish again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“STOLAS!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“STOLAS!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“STOLAS!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you! Thank you!” Stolas said, waving to the crowd as flowers were thrown at his feet. “Oh, you’re too kind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked back to the three staring at him with wide jaws and open eyes. “So how did I do? Pretty good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“GOOD?! DAD, YOU WERE FUCKING AMAZING!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Octavia shouted with glee as she hugged her father. “That was one of the coolest things I’ve ever seen?! Where did you learn how to dance like that?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you, tap dancing,” Stolas said with a smirk. “Granted, it’s been a few years, and I was afraid I was going to get rusty, but I’m glad to see I still have it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loona got on all fours and bowed her head to Stolas. “I recognize you as the new overlord of DDR and bow to you almighty one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please, you’re making me blush,” Stolas said, giggling. He then turned to a stunned Blitzo. “What did you think, Blitz?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I think I love you,” Blitzo whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I didn’t hear that?” Stolas asked, leaning forward with his hand over his ear sensors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I mean, that was good! Great!” Blitzo shouted, blushing. “Um, let’s find the others and get something to eat! I’m starved!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, all that dancing did make me hungry. Let’s find a good restaurant,” Stolas said as he rubbed his chin. “Now, where did the other two go? They were right here, weren’t they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Attention!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The intercom cried out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Will Mr. Blitz come to the Infirmary Station, please?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiryu slowly cleaned his katana with his handkerchief while staring at the slit throats of the five employees whose corpses were being picked up and thrown into a nearby dumpster. Marcus quickly ordered them to change into uniforms before handing Lucas and Kary walkie talkies. “The two of you are to check the area out and find him and his group. We’ll be setting things up at the Tower of Twilight. It’s closed for some reason, so we’ll use that as our personal hideout.” He then picked up a duffel bag while Austin took two and Hiryu took one. “Remember, don't’ stand out. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The five nodded before slowly walking out of the employee locker room and into Hellotopia’s main streets before splitting up.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, I don't know if the songs I picked were really challenging ones from DDR, I was going by some site opinion. Also, Moxxie is a funny butt monkey.</p><p>Next chapter might be a bit late due to work</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not gonna lie, this is shorter then I wanted it to be but only because it was hard to find something to have the Hazbin Hotel characters do with the group. Yup, readers wanted me to bring some of the HH gang over into this fic and so I've done so. It's not a lot of action or eventful stuff, mostly just exchanges between the characters so in someways its not as good of chapter compared to the other ones in my eyes.</p><p>Anyway, normally I would be saying that I'll be doing Imp On Fire next, but I'm actually putting that off because Valentine's Day is coming up and I want to try and do some kind of Blitzo x Stolas fic for it. Challenging myself on this one so wish me luck on it. But don't worry, I'll still updated My Princess while doing so. </p><p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Seriously, Moxxie, I leave you alone for five minutes, and you’re more banged up than a Toyota in a demolition derby,” Blitzo said as the group walked down Hellotopia’s boardwalk. The only one struggling to do so was Moxxie, who had his head and chest bandaged up while an ice pack was attached to his groin. “Well, so much for doing the more extreme rides. Doc said we need to keep the broken boy here stable for a bit longer before doing anything serious. Way to ruin the fun, Mox.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sir? First off, fuck you,” Moxxie groaned as his wife comforted him. “Second, you don’t have to do <em> everything </em> with me involved, you know? I can just sit on a bench while you have fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense, Moxxie. This is a family outing, and we need to do everything as a family,” Blitz said before clapping his hands. “So, how about we get some lunch? That should be long enough for Moxxie's balls to recover.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m kinda hungry myself,” Octavia admitted. “Anything around here good?”</p><p> </p><p>“How about <em> Wok Yami </em>'s?” Loona suggested with a lick of her lips. “Not only do you get to see them make your food, but you can put as many sauces and flavors in it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, Cantonese sounds lovely,” Stolas said, nodding in approval. “I haven’t had it in a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then it's settled! To <em> Wok Yami’s </em> we go!” Blitzo said, leading them forward. However, unbeknownst to them, Lucas had spotted them from a distance away and watched them with a snarl. </p><p> </p><p>Reaching for his walkie talkie, he reported, “I got them, Marcus. They’re heading into the restaurant boardwalk. He’s with two other demons besides his lackeys and that pup.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Who are they?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Not sure, but I think their Goetia demons,” he answered while continuing to keep his distance as he followed them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hmm, probably just friends or something. The restaurant area will be too crowded to make a move, so just keep on their tail for now. We need to find some way to get him to us...” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “I have an idea,” </em> Kary said on the other line. <em> “Why not use the runt?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“His daughter?” Lucas asked. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Kids are easier to kidnap than an adult. Plus, daddy dearest could see his little girl die before his very eyes as he joins her in the void.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucas smirked. “I like it. Marcus?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...Make it so.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>By the time everyone got to the restaurant boardwalk, the entire place was filled to the brim with demons. A boardwalk was not even the proper name to give the area in the group's eyes. It was more like a city filled with eating establishments that contained every kind of food imaginable. While Hell did indeed have its own unique culinary styles, many demons often found themselves loving human-based cuisine more than anything. Pretty much every city and town in the nine rings had establishments where you could get a human-style burger or eat sushi with real rice or cooked turkey with gravy. Not to mention pizza had become the top food in all of Hell ever since it was introduced. Even the nobility couldn’t resist having such delicious food despite the grease. Sinners often got jobs as chefs or started their own restaurants due to knowing how to cook human food based on their past mortal lives. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Hellotopia had entire restaurants devoted to every human-based food imaginable along with the culture that came from it. You could find yourself in a 1950’s style American Restaurant complete with classic rock and roll, rollerblading waitresses, and cokes with actual cocaine in them. Or you could go to a Korean BBQ restaurant where dozens of different side dishes were given to you as you cooked whatever type of meat and vegetables you wanted on the grill. You could even cook your enemies for free if you wanted. There were a few Hell culinary style restaurants, but those weren’t as popular due to demons being able to get them all the time. Rumor had it that the only thing tastier than human food was heaven food. Still, only the high-class Fallen demon families knew how to make that due to being former angels. It was a closely guarded secret that none were allowed to know.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, this place has so much food I feel fat just by looking at it all,” Millie said as they looked around. “I didn’t know humans even had this much variety when it came to food.”</p><p> </p><p>“There are over one hundred and ninety-five nations on Earth. Along with three thousand, eight hundred and fourteen different cultures all together,” Stolas said, pointing out with a smile. “Humans might be weird and strange creatures, but you cannot deny that they are unique, especially in food. Personally, I do love going up to the human world and having a nice <em> boeuf bourguignon </em> in Paris once and while.”</p><p> </p><p>“I prefer <em> paella </em> from Spain,” Octavia said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Must be nice being rich and able to go to the human world whenever you want,” Blitzo snorted as he folded his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Sir, don’t we have the means to go to the human world as well?” Moxxie pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but I can’t afford fancy food like that. Besides, you remember last time we tried getting food in the human world, right?” Blitzo answered.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean when they mixed up your order at Wendy's before tricking a group of protestors into turning into a riot and got them to burn it down?” Moxxie asked, deadpan. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone else looked at Blitzo, who turned away with a huff. “I said no pickles on my burger! It’s not my fault they give poor service to starving customers! Anyway, let’s move on. <em> Wok Yami's </em> is right there!” </p><p> </p><p>The group continued forward until they got to the Chinese establishment that Stolas recognized was based on the Qianqing Palace from the Forbidden City. However, unlike the real one, this one had fire breathing dragons on top and product signs for various deals and dishes they sold. There was also a darker and more underworldly feeling, as skeletons and spirits roamed the establishment as the staff. In the cooking area, which was separated by a giant glass wall, were Jiangshi chefs working in union to chop, clean, and cook the orders. It was like seeing an entire machine of undead moving at the same time with perfect precision and emotionless expressions. Well, ones that could be seen thanks to the giant paper seal on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>Millie gave a shiver upon seeing the zombified chefs. “Ugh, I hate zombies. Are you sure we should be trusting a group of mind-controlled undead to safely handle our food?” </p><p> </p><p>“Relax, Millie,” Blitzo said as he wrapped an arm around her and pointed to a specific Jiangshi. “They clean their hands. See?”</p><p> </p><p>Millie did indeed see the Jiangshi clean his hands before using hand sanitizer on them and went back to work chopping potatoes. “I guess?”</p><p> </p><p>“Great! Now let’s get a seat and hope the waiting time isn’t-”</p><p> </p><p>“Blitzo?!”</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing his real name being said, Blitzo turned around to correct the person that the ‘o’ was silent until he saw who it was that said it. His jaw dropped, and his eyes widened upon looking up and seeing an equally stunned figure from his past. For a whole minute, the two just stared at each other in disbelief until Blitzo finally said something. </p><p> </p><p>“C-Charlie?” Blitzo asked in shock upon seeing one of his ex-girlfriends here. </p><p> </p><p>“Blitzo?” A girl from behind Charlie asked in confusion. She was a pale sinner demon with long white hair covering half her face with one eye being a red ‘x’ for some reason. She also had her arm around Charlie in a very familiar way to Blitzo. </p><p> </p><p>“Vaggie?!” Millie shouted in shock and yet with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Millie?” the girl, Vaggie, asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Charlie!” Loona shouted with joy as she rushed over and hugged the stunned princess.</p><p> </p><p>“L-L-L-Loona?!” Charlie cried out in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Stoooooly!” </em> A spider demon sang in a playful tone that everyone quickly recognized as one of Hell’s most popular porn stars: Angel Dust.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Angel?!” Stolas shouted, turning red all over.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“Stoly?!” </em> </b>Blitzo roared as he turned to Stolas with a twitching eye as the owl demon rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad....” Octavia grumbled, glaring at her father as it was clear that something was up between him and the porn star spider. Especially since he was giving air kisses to the prince. </p><p> </p><p>“Octavia...” Stolas tried to speak but was finding it hard to say something.</p><p> </p><p>“Moxxie!” Everyone turned to the short imp, who looked at everyone and shrugged. “What? Everyone else got their name said.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p><em> This has to be the most awkward moment in my life, </em> Blitzo thought as he stood at his seat at the round table they had gotten. His employees, Loona, Stolas, and Octavia, were on one half of the table. At the same time, the other side had his ex-girlfriend Charlie, her current girlfriend Vaggie, and their friend/hotel resident Angel Dust. Who Blitzo didn’t like because he was giving winks and sultry stares to a blushing prince that did his best to avoid looking at the porn star. <em> N-Not that I care, of course! </em></p><p> </p><p>“Soooo,” Moxxie rubbed his thumbs together as he stared at Blitzo and then Hell’s Princess. “You and Blitz...dated?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Charlie said, rubbing the back of her head. “We dated for about...nine months, I think? This was before I made the <em> Happy Hotel </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought it was called <em> Hazin Hotel </em>?” Octavia asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, Happy. Hazbin. It’s a hunk of junk of a place where crazy shit happens,” Angel Dust said, shrugging as he drank his beer. “Never gets boring, and the guys we get are cute as fuck. You should come by over <em> Stoly </em>; it would be just like the old days.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, I’m not interested in redemption, Angel. Thanks anyway,” Stolas whispered, tugging his collar as both his lover and daughter glared at him. “Um, anyway! What brings you three here today?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Vaggie and I are here on a date,” Charlie said, smiling. “We needed a break from the hotel, and Hellotopia has been kind of a favorite place of mine since it opened. It's Vaggie’s first time here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, it was going to be just the two of us until someone decided to hitch along without asking,” Vaggie muttered as she glared at Angel Dust, who gave her the finger. </p><p> </p><p>“What? I was bored. Husk was out gambling, so I couldn’t hit on him and Alastor’s scary. Hot mind you, but scary. Plus, all Nifty wants to do is try to get me to put on suits and act more 1950’s,” Angel Dust replied, rolling his eyes. “Besides, someone has to keep Charlie from getting bored with your boring sandy puss attitude, sweet cheeks.”</p><p> </p><p>“And someone needs to tell you to learn how to take a hint and stop bothering people because you’re a bored little slut!” Vaggie shouted as the two glared at each other, much to Charlie’s embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, please, there is a...<em> child </em>...here...” Charlie urged as she looked at Loona, who was smiling at her.</p><p> </p><p>“It really is nice to see you again, Charlie!” Loona said, wagging her tail. “I was hoping we would see you again after you and Dad broke up. I even invited you to my birthday party. It sucks you couldn't come because of that royal thing Dad said you were busy with. But you’ll come next year, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? I never saw any invite to-” Angel Dust was quickly silenced when Charlie grabbed his lips and shut it. She turned her gaze to Blitzo, who gave him a familiar look that he promptly recognized and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Loona, is that a big hairy spider over there?!” Blitzo shouted, pointing to an empty corner far away from the table. </p><p> </p><p>Gasping, Loona got up in her seat and looked with excitement. “Where?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Go get it, girl!” Blitzo encouraged as Loona howled and ran in that direction. Once she was gone, Blitzo turned to the three and quickly said, “Okay, short version. Turned my daughter back into seven years old by accident with a spell. Forgot all her memories after being seven. We’re just here to have fun and wait until the spell wears off. So please play along.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, what’s in it for me?” Angel Dust asked, grinning. "Other than twenty minutes of tweeting with my favorite birdy."</p><p> </p><p>Blitzo quickly pulled out his pistol, which prompted Angel Dust to pull out his Tommy Guns. "How about I don't put a bullet in your head, you STD infected insect?1"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, want to play rough, huh?" Angel said, grinning sinisterly. "I like a nice exercise before screwing around."</p><p> </p><p>Stolas sighed and pulled Blitzo back down to his seat. "Blitzy, as much as I am happy that you wish to defend me, I can handle Angel Dust quite easily."</p><p> </p><p>"You weren't saying that last time at that hotel years ago," Angel said, snickering.</p><p> </p><p>“Angel? Please shut up, or I spill on the internet that you consider <em> The Prince of Egypt </em>to be one of your favorite movies of all time. And I have photos of you watching it,” Stolas warned, which made everyone stare at the blushing spider demon in shock. After all, liking any movie that portrayed God as a good guy in Hell was pretty much a social death sentence. </p><p> </p><p>“Woah, you like that movie?” Millie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“The music’s good! Plus, Val Kilmer plays Moses! The guy has a sexy voice!” Angel Dust pouted. </p><p> </p><p>“...Okay, that I can’t deny,” Millie said in agreement, much to her husband’s annoyance. </p><p> </p><p>Loona soon returned with a pouty look at her father. “I didn’t see any spider!”</p><p> </p><p>“Must have gotten away,” Blizo said, dismissively. “Anyway, let’s order something.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>After giving their orders, the group decided to watch their woks being made with the other customers in the line behind the giant kitchen's screen glass windows. The Jiangshi chefs were like masters as they flipped, grilled, and sauteed the various dishes given to them by the skeleton waiters. Part of the fun of wok restaurants was that you got to see the food being made in front of you as it soaring in the air while the chefs flipped and grilled it. It was kinda like hibachi, but with a lot more ariel moves. Some of the chefs were so overly dramatic that they looked like they were doing kung fu. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t help but wonder if this place is being stereotypical or impressive with this,” Blitzo said as he saw one of the chefs flip kick a plate of seared duck salad into a waiter’s hands. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d say I wish I had popcorn to eat, but that’d ruin the appetite,” Angel Dust said, leaning against Moxxie like a stepstool, much to his annoyance. The porn star then turned his leering eyes to Stolas and grinned. “Although, I might have room for dessert later on. Especially the feathery kind.”</p><p> </p><p>Blitzo glared at the spider. “Keep up that talk, and I’ll ask them to put <em> Raid </em> in your meal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, stop hitting on my dad’s boyfriend!” Loona said, sticking her tongue out.</p><p> </p><p>“Boyfriend?” Angel Dust and Charlie said in surprise before turning to a blushing Stolas and Blitzo. “You two are dating?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, well...” Blitzo noticed his and Charlie’s meal heading to another sector and thanked Satan for a means to avoid the conversation. “Oh, hey! Our meals are going that way! Let’s get going!” He grabbed Charlie’s hand and took her away just as Angel Dust wrapped his arms around the owl prince.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Stolas. Don’t tell me you forgot all about me? Especially that night in Dis Vegas!” Angel Dust moaned.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Stolas rubbed his temples before glaring at the grinning spider. “Angel, whatever we had was just a purely physical relationship. It was fun, I admit, but I’ve since moved on and found someone I really like.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, someone who's not my <em> mom </em>again,” Octavia muttered as she drank her water. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on, Stolas. Don’t you remember the fun we had? Especially those eight hours going at it in bed non-stop with all those ecstasy pills?” Angel Dust whispered, but just loud enough for everyone to hear and stare at the two with wide eyes. Octavia’s reaction was to spit out her water and stare at her dad both in disgust and disbelief. “I still can’t fully sit down without thinking about that night, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Angel! Stop it right there and now!” Vaggie said, grabbing him by the neck and throwing him back. “Go sit back down before the rest of us lose our appetites!” </p><p> </p><p>“Tch, fine. Geez, can’t handle a little sexual humor like a Mother Teresa on steroids,” Angel muttered as he walked away.</p><p> </p><p>Octavia huffed and began to walk away herself. “I’m going to the bathroom.” </p><p> </p><p>“Via, dear I...” Stolas just sighed as his daughter walked away before shaking his head. Taking out a cigarette, he turned to the others and said, “I’m going for a smoke. Please let me know when the food is ready.” </p><p> </p><p>Loona looked at the two retreating from each other and, whimpering, looked up to her Aunt Millie and asked, “Is Octavia upset about something?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s...just coming to terms with some personal things, sweetie,” Millie said, with a fake smile.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you deal with a jackass like that?” Moxxie asked Vaggie. </p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, I’m still trying to figure that out,” Vaggie answered, shaking her head. “He’s nothing but an honest to god troublemaker. All he does is flirt, have sex, do drugs, and annoy us every day. He’s honestly one of the few people we have at the hotel on a permanent, but he just stays there for the free food and room. Charlie thinks that he can be helped, and I get why she wants to do it, but unless he changes his attitude, he’s never going to be a better person.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if he ever pulls stupid stuff like that, you just put a spear in his ass and give it a good twist like I taught you,” Millie said, smiling at her Vaggie before the two girls fist-bumped.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I’ve meant to ask, but how do you two know each other?” Moxxie asked, pointing to both girls.</p><p> </p><p>“I volunteered a while ago at a service that helps new sinners get used to arriving in Hell,” Millie answered with a smile. “This was before I.M.P. of course. Vaggie was my first charge.”</p><p> </p><p>“And she was a good teacher,” Vaggie said with a warm smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Moxxie said, holding out his hand. “I’m Moxxie. Millie’s husband.”</p><p> </p><p>“...I guess you must be okay if Millie married you,” Vaggie said, shaking his hand. “So, you two are assassins?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, we assassinate anyone in the human world for a fee!” Millie said proudly. “We even have a one hundred percent kill rate with our clients.”</p><p> </p><p>“When we get clients, that is,” Moxxie muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what’s it like working with my girl’s ex?” Vaggie asked, pointing to the two nearby who looked to be in deep conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my Dad’s the best! Right Uncle Moxxie and Aunt Millie?” Loona asked, looking at the two with innocent eyes. </p><p> </p><p>The two imps looked at each other, unsure of what to say, until Moxxie quickly shouted, “Look! Another hairy spider!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Where?!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Soooo,” Charlie said, rubbing her hands behind her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...” Blitzo said, avoiding her gaze as he looked down below.</p><p> </p><p>The two just stood there silently for a while as they just continued to watch their food being cooked. There were probably a dozen things each wanted to say to the other, but neither could find the words to say it. If seeing Loona at age seven was a blast to the past, Charlie was an atom bomb. Back then, Blitzo was still covering two jobs, both as an assassin and that lame clown job at Loo Loo Land. Meanwhile, Charlie tried to find Overlords to support her hotel idea but couldn’t get any luck. She had been appealing to Mammon of all demons for help but got kicked out just as Blitzo finally had enough bullshit and quit at the same time. Two found themselves ranting about what a cheap ass piece of shit Mammon was until they decided to get a drink.</p><p> </p><p>The rest was just history.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, it’s kinda weird seeing Loona at seven years old again,” Charlie said, smiling as she turned to Blitzo. “In fact, despite it being years since we saw each other, it’s kinda like nothing happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“Believe me, Charlie, a lot has happened since we broke up,” Blitzo said, crossing his arms. “Loona and I have been through a lot, but things between us have been...strained these past two years.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? What happened?” Charlie asked, tilting her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Blitzo answered, pinching his nose. “She just started...<em> changing </em> so much as she got older. She went goth, has an attitude problem, she drinks worse than me <em> and </em>takes drugs, not to mention how she sleeps around with the first guy she sees. All while disrespecting me every chance she can get no matter how much I try to please her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you tried talking to her?” Charlie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Many times!” Blitzo shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. “But all she does is just ignore me or snap back at me! I’ve tried to be nice, mean, strict, and even just uncaring, but all I do is seem to make things worse!” He took a moment to calm down and looked at his daughter from the other side of the establishment, where she was laughing with Moxxie, Millie, and Vaggie. “Sometimes I fear that I’ve been a terrible father. I’m worried that one day I’ll find her gone and never see her again or worse, find her dead in the street. I don’t...I don’t want to lose her like I lost the rest of my family.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie slowly wrapped her arms around him and let him lay his head upon her chest. A small tear dropped down Blitzo's eye as he hugged her back. If there was one thing he did remember liking about Charlie so much, it was just how warm and caring her hugs could be. It was almost enough to make you forget that this was the daughter of Lucifer himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Blitzo, you’re a good father,” Charlie said, tipping his chin towards her smiling face. “I mean, you have some...problems with your personality, habits, and actions, but overall I’ve always thought you were good to Loona and those you were close with.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, not enough to make you stay with me,” Blitzo said, looking down.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I would never approve of you killing humans,” Charlie said seriously as she glared at him. “And I still don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know why you like them so much, but I learned a long time ago to not ask that so I don’t get a song and dance number,” Blitzo replied with a smirk. “Still, at least we’re both doing alright with what we wanted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you and Prince Stolas?” Charlie asked, tilting her head. “You do realize he’s married, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, it’s complicated between us, alright? I’m not saying he’s awful or anything, but we have sort of an...<em> arrangement </em>of sorts that helps with the company. He wants us to be more, but I’m not sure if I’m ready to do that yet. I won’t deny he’s handsome, powerful, and has...some charm when he isn’t a sex-addicted pervert of a bird,” Blitzo answered before pointing at her. “And before you ask, it has nothing to do with him being royalty. I dated you, after all. I couldn’t get much higher than that unless Jesus Christ himself came to try and fuck with me. And second, it has nothing to do with him being married. Besides, that marriage is a shame, and everyone in Hell knows it.”</p><p> </p><p>“So then what’s stopping you from fully accepting him?” Charlie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess...I’m just expecting <em> something </em> to ruin it,” Blitzo answered, sagging his shoulders. “Every relationship I’ve been in ends up getting ruined one way or another. Which isn’t... <em> always </em>my fault, mind you.” Charlie rolled her eyes upon hearing that. “But I’m just expecting something to come ahead and ruin it like always.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’re underestimating yourself, but I guess it's, in the end, not by business,” Charlie said as their order numbers were called, and they went to go get their food. "Just try not to prevent yourself from being happy, Blitzo. Everyone deserves to find their own joy in life. Even you."</p><p> </p><p>"I guess," Blitzo said and then asked, “Hey, Charlie? Do you think the two of us would have worked out? If things were different?” The two stared at each other for a bit before smiling and shaking their heads in amusement. "Yeah, dumb question."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Boy, I’m stuffed,” Angel Dust said, patting his big belly. “Remind me to recommend this kinda food to some clients of mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed, a bit spicy for my taste, but well done,” Charlie said as the two groups found themselves soon heading in opposite directions. Noticing this, they paused and stared at each other. “Well, I guess this is where we part ways.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it was...nice seeing you again, Charlie,” Blitzo said, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’ll come to see us again, right?!” Loona asked, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, sure. When I get the time,” Charlie said, smilingly awkward back. </p><p> </p><p>Vaggie and Millie only shook hands again and smiled before exchanging numbers. Simultaneously, Stolas tried to ignore Angel Dust looking at him. The spider demon walked over and put his two arms on the tensed-looking bird prince, much to the disapproval of a glaring Blitzo and Octavia. “Don’t be a stranger, Stoly. If you ever in Pentagram City, give me a buzz. I’ll bring the wine.”</p><p> </p><p>"Angel, I'm with Blitzo," Stolas said, rolling his eyes before staring at the spider. "Why don't you just find someone else to ensnare or, better yet, stop being such a pervert, and you might find someone who likes you for your personality."</p><p> </p><p><em> Hypocrite, </em>Blitzo, Octavia, Moxxie, and Millie said in their heads. </p><p> </p><p>"Please, what does that little shrimp have that I don't?" Angel Dust arrogantly said as he pointed ot a fuming Blitzo.</p><p> </p><p>Stolas gave a teasing grin. “He’s <b> <em>bigger</em> </b> than you.” This made everyone, but a confused Loona, go wide-eyed and stare at Stolas before turning to a jaw-dropped Angel Dust. </p><p> </p><p>“B-Bigger?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bigger. Better. And Badder. Plus, he’s more flexible and can ride me like a horse. Plus, he’s cuter,” Stolas said, shrugging him off and going next to a blushing Blitzo. “Isn’t that right, my little imp?”</p><p> </p><p><em> “...Fuck yeah, I am!” </em>Blitzo shouted as he gave a middle finger to a growling Angel Dust. “Hear that rings of Hell?! I got a bigger dick than Mr. Porn Bitch! Whoo-hoo!” </p><p> </p><p>“I feel like I’m going to lose my lunch,” Loona muttered, covering her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” Octavia seconded. </p><p> </p><p>“Tch, I’m going on ahead. Catch up when you two girls are ready,” Angel Dust commented as he walked away, eye twitching.</p><p> </p><p>Vaggie just grinned and gave a thumbs up. “You are officially my favorite couple in the world. Besides Charlie and me, that is.”</p><p> </p><p>The two waved and went to follow Angel Dust as Blitzo finished his mocking faces before turning to Stolas. “You were serious, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Want to test how serious I was being?” Stolas asked, leering his eyes with a lick of his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay! Let's move on before we all get a class action lawsuit for indecent behavior!” Moxxie said, grabbing his boss and dragging them in a random direction as the rest of the crew followed.</p><p> </p><p>None of them still knowing that they were being watched and stalked from a distance. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And we're back. This one was kind of a hard one to figure out since I wanted to do one more event the group could do before going to the climax. So I came up with this idea. Hope you like it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With the group now well-fed, it was time to choose a new attraction that would satisfy them for another half an hour or so. To everyone’s surprise, Stolas wanted to check a place out that he heard about from his fellow nobles that had piqued his interest ever since he heard of it. Seeing as nobody else had any specific plans, they decided to do it. Although Blitzo warned if it involved “chains, whips, and leather outfits,” he was going to take his family home right away while ordering a restraining order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What they saw was some large gypsy-like tent with blue stars and moon symbols on it. Giant floating pentagram pupil eyes floated around, shooting advertisements out of their eyeballs. Millie tilted her head and looked at the floating sign. “The Mirrors of Fate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” Prince Stolas said, smiling. “My friend Clauneck told me about this place. It’s said to be a place where you can see various future outcomes of your life depending on choices and events. Of course, they’re not set in stone. It just shows multiple possibilities.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, I don’t believe in fate,” Blitzo said, crossing his arms. “It’s mostly just a bunch of hoopla that scam artists use to fool you into thinking your future is good or bad so long as you pay them for advice. Oldest scam in the book.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Blitzy, but as one who communes and commands the stars and moons of various realities, there is such a thing as a cosmic force that guides us,” Stolas said, shaking his head. “And it's not one that you want to mess with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, fate or no fate, I think it sounds kinda fun to see what our futures would be,” Millie said as she grabbed her husband's hand and whispered. “Maybe even one with a future kid in store for us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Millie...” Moxie whispered, blushing up a storm but was smiling as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what are we waiting for! I wanna see if I grow up to become a rock star like I always wanted!” Loona said, grabbing her father’s hand and rushing forward with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made it to the entrance where a one-eyed tentacle demon in a black robe was greeting customers and accepting entry payment. Upon gazing at the group, his eye went wide before he bowed halfway to the ground. “Prince Stolas! It’s an honor to have you here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, have we met?” Prince Stolas asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but as a practitioner of the magical arts, I do know so much about you. It’s a pleasure to meet such a talented mage such as yourself,” The eye demon stated before turning his gaze to the others. “And this is your group?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my daughter and some friends of mine. We were hoping to try out the mirrors and see what possible futures are in store for us,” Stolas answered. “How much to get in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just having you enter is an honor in itself,” the eye demon stated as he calmly waved one of his tentacles. “Consider it a gift from one magic user to another magic-user. Now, here is how it works. You just stand in front of a mirror and focus on it as the image of what you will see will appear before your very mind and your mind only. Nobody else will be able to see what’s being shown, privacy laws and all that jazz, and you can watch for about fifteen minutes before the mirror shuts off. Each mirror is tuned to different timelines, so you will see a different version of your future. Some will be good futures, others will be bad ones. Remember that these are futures not yet set in stone but are one among endless possibilities. We have an hour-long limit, so you will have to be escorted out should you go past it. Other than that, enjoy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group nodded and went inside the tent, where smoke machines were causing the entire floor to look like a foggy atmosphere. Over half a hundred mirrors, all different shapes and sizes, were spread across the area. Some were standing on their own while others were on tripods or desks set up. They ranged in value from plastic mirrors you’d find in the bathrooms of your average apartment to fancy golden ones with jewels around the edges. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, we just go to one and see one of our possible futures?” Moxxie asked, tilting his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess so. Why don’t we all go our separate ways and meet back here in an hour?” Blitzo suggested as he took off before anyone had anything to say. The group looked at each other, shrugged, and decided to split up just like Blitzo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moxxie had been unsure of which mirror he was going to go look at first. If he was honest, he was kinda scared of doing so. He had always been a worry wort and always assumed the worst of something, mainly thanks to his own life being crummy from birth. Neglectful parents, constant bullying at school, growing up in a society that looked down on imps as weaklings, failing to start a music career, and a bunch of other shit in his life. Joining Blitzo’s company was when life actually started to turn around for him since it gave him a job, a wife, and stability. Well, some stability. He did work with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blitzo </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all demons, of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding to just get it over with, he walked over to what appeared to be a large oval mirror being hung up with some hooks and wires. Standing in front of it, he stared at the mirror and wondered how he would know when it was working. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the mirror starting to ripple before it spread like a pebble dropped into a pond. The ripples soon gave way to an image...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the?” Moxxie asked as he found himself in some kind of fancy apartment complex. It wasn’t Stolas’s wealth rich, but it was far more expensive than what Moxxie and his wife owned at their place. Interestingly enough, there were objects from his apartment that Moxxie recognized on the walls or on cabinets. Such as Millie’s knife collection, Moxxie’s broadway play brochure collections, and pictures of the two on their wedding day and other events in their lives. “Wait, is this our apartment?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on, dear! We’re going to be late!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moxxie turned his head and gasped upon seeing who was coming towards him. “M-Millie?!” His wife was...was...holy shit, she was downright sexy! It was clear she had aged due to being much taller than average and her hair greyer in some areas. Yet, while she wasn’t Blitzo tall, she had a long stretch of legs that were powerful and yet thin. Her breasts had increased in size based on the two huge bumps coming out of that “Vectalica” tv shirt she was wearing, and her face looked more mature despite a wrinkle or two. Her hair was also longer, and her horns were pointer, a sign of maturity for an imp. Moxxie watched in drooling fashion as his hot wife put on black earrings on her ears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you coming, Moxxie? We’re going to be late for Morris’s first gig!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moxxie was about to answer when he heard his own voice answering from the bathroom nearby. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Coming, Honey!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moxxie looked to the left and saw what had to be his possible future self. Like Millie, he had grown up as well, but she was still taller than him. However, Moxxie was just in awe of how buff he was around the chest. Not bodybuilder buff, but it was clear he lost all sense of thinness that others made fun of him for. His hair was slicked back and now full-on grey instead of being just white while he only had a full horn on his head while the other was broken entirely. Moxxie wondered how that happened but was distracted when his double walked to Millie and kissed her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry about that. I was unsure whether to go with the Atreyu or Slayer t-shirt before going with Slipknot.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm, I think that’s the better choice,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Millie said before kissing Mirror Moxxie on the lips again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Now, let’s go. It’s our son’s first gig after all.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Son?” Moxxie whispered in awe as he held his hands over his heart. “We have a son?” Even though Moxxie knew that this was just one of many possible futures, it was quickly becoming one that he wanted to come true. The thought that there was one where he and Millie not only seemed to be living the good life but also had a child, who appeared to be doing okay, was enough to warm his soul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like that of a blur effect, the scenery soon changed to show some kind of musical theater place. Not high class or low class, but just the right size and atmosphere for the average person to have a good time. Moxxie found himself going through a set of chairs with other teenage demons on it. He almost freaked out until he saw that Moxxie wasn’t hurting anyone, nor was he hurt himself. Curious, he walked through the seats and then a few other demons before realizing it was like being a ghost. “Huh, cool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yo! Mox! Mills! Over here!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing that voice from anywhere, Moxxie looked to his right and saw his boss's future version waving his hands like a child in the front row. Blitzo didn’t seem to change one bit save for some scars on his body and the fact he was holding a baby carrier with what looked like a giant egg inside. That was weird to see, even for Blitzo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The future version of himself and his wife soon arrived as the three exchanged hugs and talked to each other like old friends. It was kinda weird seeing how close the three were in this timeline. Granted, Moxxie did care about his fellow employees at I.M.P. but more of a friend's sort of association if he was honest. This, however, looked more like the family atmosphere that Blitzo always was going on about for the company. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting down, the three imps waited for the concert to start. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So, Loona couldn’t come?” Millie asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She wanted to, but she’s got the pups to take care of back home. One of them’s sick with the cold,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blitzo said, shrugging. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You know how she is with her kids. Babies them like there is no tomorrow.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Okay, is this really the same Loona I know?” Moxxie wondered in disbelief. The idea of anyone marrying Loona, the real one and not the kid one he had been with for a while, was mind-blowing, more so the fact that she was a responsible mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wonder where she gets it from,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mirror Moxxie joked before eyeing the egg. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure it's okay to bring your baby here? I mean, I know they say to have your kids listen to music and all, but metal?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Says the guy whose son is a metalhead,” Blitzo pointed out before stroking his baby egg. “Besides, I couldn’t just leave Blitzy Jr. here by himself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sir, you and your husband live in a palace with hundreds of servants who could easily take care of your baby egg, like they did with your other four eggs. I doubt it would be troublesome to stop holding onto your son for one night while you hang out to watch your godson’s concert. I don’t think you need to worry about it.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mirror Moxxie pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were so many things with what was just said that Moxxie felt his head about to explode. One, Blitzo and Stolas got married? Well, that was a bet he was going to lose if this timeline became real. Two, how the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>was it possible for Blitzo and Stolas to have a baby, let alone </span>
  <em>
    <span>five, </span>
  </em>
  <span>if they were both males? Obviously, since it was an egg, that meant Stolas had to have laid them. Was magic involved or a really advanced form of sex-changing that Moxxie didn’t know about or existed in the future? Third, this version of him and Millie were going to make </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blitzo </span>
  </em>
  <span>the </span>
  <em>
    <span>godfather </span>
  </em>
  <span>of their </span>
  <em>
    <span>child?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was I drunk when I did that?” Moxxie asked himself, literally, but didn’t get a chance to further think about it as the lights started to dim while clapping and cheering began. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A series of pyro works went off as a guitar riff began to play. The band soon appeared, and everyone started rocking out. It was composed of four demons: a hellhound on drums, a humanoid demonic fox on guitar, a six-armed praying mantis like demon with two guitars, and a tall imp in the center with a microphone that caught Moxxie’s attention. It was like looking into a mirror as the imp had his face and cheekbones, but Millie’s eyes and nose. He was taller than his parents with his hair long and flowing white with some black and red stripes, while his horns were styled more after his father. Moxxie felt a tear dripping down his eye as he looked at the smiling young man in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was his son. Or maybe it would be his son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon his son started singing the song's lyrics as the crowd began to get into the beat. His future self and family all were waving their hands and rocking out to the beat. Even Moxxie himself started to jump up and down. He smiled and laughed as his son soon saluted to his folks, but then the place started to blur again, and Moxxie found himself being thrown back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gah!” Moxxie said, shaking his head as he looked around. He was back in the mirror tent before staring at his hands in awe. A smile warmed his face as he found himself actually glad to have seen such a possible bright future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what causes it, but I’ll be damned to make sure it comes to life,” Moxxie promised. “Failing that, something just as good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wondering what other possible futures were in store, Moxxie made his way to another mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was kinda boring,” Octavia said as she exited out of her current mirror. All that one showed was just her going to college, and that was it: nothing exciting or boring or anything. “I didn’t even get a boyfriend? Tch, lame future. Note to self, don’t go to that school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked around, hands in her pockets, while trying to find an interesting-looking mirror to look into. Upon noticing an umbra-colored mirror on a tripod stand, Octavia shrugged and walked over to it, but not before checking on the others. Millie seemed to be sad for some reason after exiting out of her current mirror. Her father was blushing like a tomato, no doubt due to something perverted, and Loona was looking confused while touching her chest for some reason. She wondered if the mirrors could tell the difference between the fact that Loona was technically supposed to be an adult and not a kid and if that had any effect on her future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shrugging, she decided to focus on the mirror in front of her. She soon began to see the familiar ripples before finding her consciousness being dragged in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After adjusting her vision, Octavia found herself inside the living room back home, where a sudden sense of dread was hanging in the air. She looked around and soon saw her parents sitting on opposite ends of one of the couches. At the same time, they stared, in confusion, at Octavia, who looked to be only a year or two older from what she was currently, sitting on a chair nearby. Octavia looked at her future self and felt her nerves jolt upon seeing that this Octavia looked absolutely scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Future Octavia was nearly curled up in a ball as her eyes began to water while her parents were looking at her with concern. Octavia, the real one, walked closer as she wondered what was causing her potential future self to act like she was about to be torn apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Via, dear. What’s wrong?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stolas asked, comforting as she held his hands together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve been acting weird all week...and...we’re concerned...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just tell us already, Octavia,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stella had said in her usual demanding tone with a hint of fear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s unlike you to be like this.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Octavia watched as her potential future self started gently crying, which got her parents even more worried. Octavia herself was just as terrified now too, since she rarely ever cried. Finally, the scared young owl whispered something that nobody could hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What did you say?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Octavia’s father asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, a sorrowful and frightened Mirror Octavia lifted her head. She whispered just loud enough to say two words that made everyone, including current Octavia, go wide-eyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m pregnant.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Octavia felt her jaw drop upon hearing it. “I...I’m pregnant?!” Octavia held her hands to her mouth. “H-How?! Why?! </span>
  <b>
    <em>WHO?!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who in Hell got her knocked up?! She wasn’t currently seeing anyone, so it had to be someone she didn’t know at the moment. Plus, it looked like this took place a year or two in the future, so this could happen any moment! There were so many answers that she needed to know, and she wasn’t the only one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both her parents stood up in horror as they screamed, </span>
  <b>
    <em>“WHAT?!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re pregnant?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stella shouted in both horror and rage.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “How?! Who did this to you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nobody did anything! It’s not like that I....I...” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mirror Octavia sobbed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t mean to get pregnant! I just...it just happened, and I...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did he force you?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stella asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No! I love him!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Octavia cried out, surprising everyone again. She looked down on her knees with a soft smile despite the tears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I...I’ve never felt this way with anyone...I just...he’s so...fuck I don’t know how to describe it, but I wanted it. He even told me we should wait, but I didn’t care! I wanted to be with him and...I’m...I’m...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, my dear starfire,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stolas whispered as he rushed over and hugged his daughter, who started crying on her father’s chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s okay. It’s okay.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I...I’m sorry, Daddy...” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mirror Octavia whimpered.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I’m so sorry!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shh,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stolas whispered as he rubbed her back and pecked her on the forehead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s okay. We’re going to get through this. You just... you made a mistake. It happens.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mistake?! This is bigger than a mistake, Stolas!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stella shouted, getting everyone's attention. Her eyes began to glow as she rubbed her feathers in her hair in frustration. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Our daughter has lost her virginity to who knows what kind of demon?! Think of the scandal this will cause for our family and us?! What kind of good standing family is going to want to marry our daughter now that she’s gotten herself knocked up?!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-Mother?!” Octavia shouted in shock. Air left her lungs as she felt her mother’s harsh words wash over her. Even if this wasn’t happening now, Octavia couldn’t believe that her mother would say such a thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>“Stella!” </span></em><span>Stolas shouted, looking enraged as he held a frightened Octavia. “</span><em><span>Would you shut the fuck up about our so-called</span></em> <b><em>precious </em></b><em><span>image?! Our daughter is more important than the family name or the opinions of others! Right now, she needs you to-”</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get an abortion right away! That’s what we’re doing!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stella shouted, much to the horror of both Octavias as her future self hugged her stomach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ll do it discreetly. Never mention this again. And you will break up with this boy, or else I swear-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not killing my baby!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mirror Octavia shouted as she tore away from her father and glared at her mother. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I want to have the child! We both do! He’s even... he’s even willing to marry me! And I want to marry him too! We’re in love, Mother! And this child...it's a miracle, especially since Nathanael is a...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirror Octavia closed her mouth as she looked away from her parents' gaze. Her father was one of curiosity, while her mother was of sternness and glare. Octavia wanted to know who it was that she was willing to give up her virginity and won her heart like this. So much that she was ready to defy her own mother for keeping a child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>“...Nathanael is not a demon name,”</span></em><span> Stella whispered, which made everyone stare at her. She growled and narrowed her eyes. “</span><em><span>Tell me...that your</span></em> <b><em>spawn </em></b><em><span>is not...</span></em><b><em>”</em></b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...my child is a Nephalem,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Octavia answered with a stoic proud face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He is the son of Nathanael, Son of Israfel. The Trumpeter of Heaven.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time Octavia couldn’t help but fall on her rear end. An angel. She fell in love with an angel? She had </span>
  <em>
    <span>sex </span>
  </em>
  <span>with an angel?! </span>
  <em>
    <span>SHE HAD A CHILD WITH AN ANGEL?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-How?” Octavia just sat there in stupor. She knew what a Nephalem was, and they were one of the most discriminated creatures in Hell. Unlike Nephilim, who were the children of angels or demons and a human, they were the children of angels and demons who had both their parents' powers and abilities. Very few ever lived in Hell since they were often hated, hunted, and even killed while the rest flew to Heaven or lived on Earth in safety. The idea of even having a half-angel child was all but taboo among all the layers of Hell itself. And she had done it. In a future that may or may not be, Octavia fell in love with an Angel and was now having his child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at her father, who seemed so stunned he was frozen like a statue, while her mother just looked at her daughter in disgust. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“A whore. That is what you are. A whore, just like your father.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“M-Moth-’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am your mother no more. I have no daughter. You are dead to me and to this family, you slut!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stella shouted as she walked over and slapped Mirror Octavia, much to her horror. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Had I known that you would end up becoming an angel fucker I would have aborted you myself all those years ago! Now get out of the house and-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the entire room became lit with dark energy raging red and purple as everyone turned to Stolas, who was showing off his power in full form. His dark demonic black wings were spreading out from his back, his eyes raging with intensity as his claws were extended to their sharpest form. His beak began to show teeth, and his veins were pulsing with dark red blood fueling his power. Before Stella could react, Stolas had warped himself to his wife’s side and picked her up with a single hand around her neck. For the first time, Stella looked petrified and ready to piss herself in fear as she stared into the eyes of her enraged husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“YOU WILL LEAVE, STELLA! NOW! AND NEVER COME BACK!” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Stolas shouted so loud that it caused the castle to rumble. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“BECAUSE OCTAVIA IS MY DAUGHTER AND I WILL NOT ABANDON HER FOR ANYTHING OR ANYONE! YOU HATE US SO MUCH THEN GET THE FUCK OUT AND LEAVE US ALONE FOR GOOD!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y-You can’t do that! I am your wife!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stella shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“CONSIDER THIS A FORMAL DIVORCE!” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Stolas shouted as he wrapped his magic around Stella’s screaming form, and in a flash she was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she was gone, Stolas slowly rescinded his power and took in a deep sigh. He then walked over to Mirror Octavia, who was silently crying, and helped her up before guiding her to the couch, where she sobbed harder into her father’s chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Octavia, look at me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mirror Octavia did so. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re mother is wrong. You are not a whore or a slut. You are a beautiful young woman who is in love. And I love you with all my heart. I don’t care if your child is half-angel. You are the most precious thing that matters to me, and I will fight all of Hell itself to keep you safe and happy. If you truly love this angel, then you have my blessings. And my promise that if he hurts you, I will send him into the sun.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“D-Daddy...” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mirror Octavia whispered as she hugged her father, who embraced her fully in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon the image began to blur as Octavia found herself warping out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gasping, Octavia felt herself return as she soon touched her stomach and relaxed when she realized that it wasn’t the future. She still couldn’t believe it. An angel? Her and an angel? The name rolled at the tip of her tongue. Nathandel. Was this really someone she was going to love, or was it just one of the many futures that would not come to pass? She couldn’t even fathom the idea, but then again...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Octavia, darling, are you okay?” Her father said behind her, spooking her while he looked concerned. “You look like you saw a terrible future. What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...” She didn’t know what to say, but she paused and looked at her father. Thinking back to what she saw, Octavia nearly felt tears come to her eyes. Her own mother had disowned her and rejected her. In contrast, her father defended her and swore to always love her. Even if she had gotten pregnant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning, she embraced her surprised dad, who just slowly hugged back and stroked her head. “Dad?” She looked up at her father and tearfully smiled. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, sweetie,” Stolas whispered as he hugged her. He didn’t know why his daughter was embracing him like this, but he would worry about that later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For now, he just wanted to enjoy the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're only showing two for now, but the rest will come in the next chapter. Also, I hope these "possible futures" inspire people to write stuff.  Still debating about getting a twitter account or not to communicate with Helluva Boss writers, artists, and fans, but will keep you updated on that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright guys, first things first. I finally have a twitter page you can follow me on: https://twitter.com/LivesTalos</p><p>You'll to just hear from me on future fic updates, art commission work I pay for, and just general opinions on Helluva Boss stuff. </p><p>Second, like last chapter, we're only seeing 2 character's futures this time: Stolas and Loona. Loona's went on for so long I decided to just only stop after hers and save Millie and Blitzo for next time. Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After hugging her father, Octavia excused herself to look at more of the mirrors. At the same time, Stolas was left confused by what had just happened. Obviously, it had to have been some kind of troubling future to have gotten his daughter so worked up like that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, whatever it was, I just hope that I was there for her, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stolas thought as he traveled around the area to find another mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So far, he had seen two possible futures, including one where he and Blitzo got married. However, he was still married to Stella as well in that timeline. She apparently had fallen in love with the imp after a threesome they had together and he made a mental note to try and convince his wife to try such a thing later. The other possible future he saw was him fighting in a rebellion against King Lucifer while being led by his daughter, Princess Charlie, of all demons. It was quite a bloody battle as well, one that he hoped never came to pass due to his disdain for violence. Of course, he was rather curious about what would cause Charlie to fight against her own father, but the reason was never shown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced around at the others for a bit and saw Millie looking confused at one future while Moxxie looked sick while looking at another. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder if any of us are seeing the same futures? Hmm, we should compare notes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stolas thought before spotting a mirror that got his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a strange triangle-shaped mirror about as tall as the average human with tiki idols keeping it steady along with barbed wire. Quite a unique design, and so he decided to step forward to try it out. Ripples appeared on the glass, and soon Stolas found himself losing himself in its gaze...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing that Stolas saw was that he was in his bedroom, and dawn was breaking over the gardens outside. However, for some reason, the entire bedroom was...different. Besides having a more chrome wall painting, some of his old furniture was replaced with brand newer-looking stuff. His electronics were much more advanced looking. There was some kind of weird thin black tv screen levitating in the air on its own, as well as a strange set of silver ball drones with arms and cybernetic visors floating around and cleaning up the place. Finally, there was his bed which looked to be a water bed. Still, there was warm energy imitating from it along with a glowing surface that appeared plasma-based.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the drones floated over towards the bed, where it started ringing like an alarm clock until a feathered wing smacked it away. Only it wasn’t Stolas’s wing that had done it. Groaning, a gruff-looking male raven demon with cybernetic eyes and chrome-colored arm got up while scratching his ruffed-looking feathered chest. Upon seeing him fully standing up, Stolas could see that this raven fella was naked as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite liking the view, Stolas had to wonder who this guy was. This had to be in the far-off future since the tech was way advanced than what was presented today, even in the human world. Also, his Blitzy was nowhere to be seen. Not even Stella was around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did...Did I break up with Blitzo in the future? Or is he d-dead? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stolas asked himself in horror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven was approached by one of the floating sphere bots who asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Good morning, Detective Croftlock. What would you like for your coffee this morning?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A detective? My how interesting,” Stolas whispered, eyebrows raised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Black like my feathered ass,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Detective said, yawning. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Also, did I get any messages while I was here?.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mrs. Perryfur actually called a few minutes ago and left a message. The Com-V has her number,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The drone said before leaving along while humming a tune. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Detective Croftlock walked over to the strange thin black tv screen where a set of holographic dials appeared. He pressed a few buttons and waited until a white furry hellcat appeared on the net with hellish red markings on her cheek and glowing silver eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“There you are. Where were you? I tried calling you on your Com-Link, and you weren’t answering.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I spent the night at Stolas’s,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Detective Croftlock answered just as the drone returned with a cup of warm joe. Croftlock took it and sipped before nodding to the drone who saluted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s up? Did the Ripper strike again?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ripper? As in Jack the Ripper?” Stolas asked, rubbing his chin. “I thought he got killed in the Exterminations a few years ago...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, we got a fourth victim,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Perryfur answered as she shook her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Rene Milford. Sinner. Popular lounge singer who was also a novelist in her spare time. I’ve read one of her books. Wasn’t that bad to warrant a perma-death like this.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Same M.O. as the others?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Detective Croftlock asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, but a lot more blood this time,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Perryfur replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Perfect bladed cuts around the torso, organs, and blood splattered everywhere, angel energy on the wounds, and nobody sees a damn thing. She got killed in her own home in Neo Pentagram City. Neighbors called when they heard the screaming around three in the morning.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The first victim was a computer programmer imp. The second was an oni that owned a dry cleaner. The third one was a Goetia journalist for 666 News. Now, this...” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Detective Croftlock muttered before taking another sip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Victims don’t add up. Nothing connects these guys. Not race, gender, or job.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, you better get to the crime scene before Magnotta has his way and takes your bounty,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Perryfur answered before shaking her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll send the details and location to your Com-Link. Ask your boyfriend to teleport you there.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The call soon ended before a familiar voice said, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You know I’m starting to think you just like having me around as your personal transporter.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stolas looked behind and saw that his future self was sitting up from his bed. This future version of him really did look older. He had a few grey feathers, a more tired look on his face, and he even had a beard growing that wasn’t too bad looking. Mirror Stolas got up and sighed while cracking his back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You really know how to put an old bird through the ringer.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re not that old, Prince,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Croftlock muttered as he walked over and smirked at the owl demon.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Not after what I felt last night.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm, I learned that from my last lover,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mirror Stolas whispered. He walked over to a nearby photo where real Stolas saw him and Blitzo posing for the camera while next to a lake in the human world. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You would have liked him. He took no bullshit from anyone, just like you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah? Well, that’s interesting. You don’t talk about him that much,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Detective Croftlock said, finishing his coffee. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m guessing it didn’t end well?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, actually... our love was quite memorable. It’s just painful to remember him sometimes,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mirror Stolas sighed as he stroked the photo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Blitzo was the first demon I ever really fell in love with. He had such passion and drive for freedom and life that it awakened me to what I was missing in my own. I never felt so happy when he finally confessed his love for me. This was after we prevented that all-out war between Heaven and Hell, mind you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, yeah? I think I remember that from history class. A bunch of fallen angels tried to cause a war between our two worlds. You helped prevent that?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Detective Croftlock asked, leaning on the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, three former cherubs that lost their job because of Blitzo and his friends. They got banned from Heaven and decided to take revenge on everyone by trying to start Armageddon early. Fortunately, we were able to stop them thanks to Collin's aid, one of the cherubs who turned his back against the others after a change of heart. It...it was a costly fight. Blitzo lost his best friends, Moxxie and Millie. He was never the same after that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” whispered Stolas in horror. While he wouldn’t say he was friends with Moxxie or Millie, he knew just how important they were to Blitzo. He made a mental note to ask Blitzo who these fallen cherubim were and have them killed permanently if possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And your lover?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Died of old age,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mirror Stolas answered with a heavy sigh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“One thing that I keep forgetting is that some demons don’t live as long as I do. It was hard to lose him...for three hundred years, I never had a lover until I met you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Sighing, Croftlock</span> <span>walked over to Stolas, turned him around, and kissed him on the lips. </span><em><span>“Look, I’m not good at this sobbing touchy stuff, so let me say this. I love you, and even though chances are you’ll outlive me, I’ll love you even in death. I’m sure Blitzo loves you too, wherever he is. So don’t worry, whatever time we have, I’ll make it memorable.”</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirror Stolas smiled and nodded before raising his hand and opened a portal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You should get to work. Go find that killer.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Detective Croftlock nodded before walking over to some clothes on the floor and started putting them on. Once he was dressed, he winked at Mirror Stolas and jumped through the portal just as the area was beginning to dim from Stolas's vision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the dream over, Stolas was left there with serious thought. He had never realized it, but he was only halfway through his lifespan for a Goetia demon, and Blitzo wouldn’t be around for even the rest of it. Imps only lived up to a hundred years while he could live up to three thousand. What was he going to do once Blitzo passed on from old age? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As powerful as Stolas was, he couldn’t stop time itself and aging. Save for sinner demons and fallen angels, all demons eventually grow old and die before being reborn again. What was he to do when Blitzo was also gone? Search for his reincarnation and try to love that new form of his or simply move on?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps I should think about this later, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stolas sighed as he walked away from the mirror. Still, if he was honest, that Detective wasn’t that bad looking...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are my boobs really going to be that big? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Loona wondered as she moved on from one mirror to the next. She had seen many different futures involving her, but almost all of them featured her dressed as some gothic girl with huge boobs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Also, why do I keep calling Dad his real name? Is that some kind of teenager rebellion thing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She really wasn’t understanding a lot, but one thing did please her. She was often working for her father in his company and kicked ass with him. Yet, the weirdest part about all of this was that it all seemed familiar to her. Like something like this seemed...normal?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But that can’t be right. I’ve never dressed up like that, not even for Halloween, and I’ve never had an attitude like that with Dad, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Loona wondered as she stopped in front of a new mirror. It was one of those long white ones you put on your closet door for seeing how you look when changing your clothes. Hoping she could get a better answer, Loona walked forward and stared at it before finding herself drawn into this possible future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the swirling stopped, Loona found herself in a pretty impressive apartment complex with tons of demons dancing to some heavy rock music. It looked like your typical party house with booze, drugs, and sex everywhere happening simultaneously. Lights were blinking on and off while a few demons were firing firecrackers into the air. The words “Party! Drink! And Fuck!” were seen on banners, and the crowd looked so hyped that it was like an after Extermination Day party. Loona felt very uncomfortable seeing all this since parties like this were not something a kid like her was supposed to be in, even if it was imaginatary. Loona nearly freaked out when a half-naked wolf/snake hybrid demon walked right through her until the pup remembered that she was practically a ghost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trying to look for herself, Loona continued to wander until she saw a familiar older Hellhound figure talking to some other demons by the mini-bar. This future Loona was dressed in black velvet with her hair more cropped and polished. She was perhaps around the mid-’20s with piercing reddish eyes that seemed to give a soft glow. This happy looking Loona chatted with the others until a male Hellhound, white-furred with a few scars on his face, walked over and kissed her on the back of the neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop, Fen,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mirror Loona giggled before she turned around and hugged what apparently was her boyfriend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You almost made me spill my drink.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can’t help it. You’re too beautiful to ignore,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fen said as he kissed Loona on the lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So, what do you think of the party?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pretty good, but why didn’t you ever invite me to these things before?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mirror Loona asked, tilting her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I mean, we’ve been together for four months now, and only now I’m meeting your friends.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She then gave a grin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you embarrassed about me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fen looked a bit taken by this before shaking his head.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “N-No! I’m not...I just...Well...”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He looked down and sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I guess I was just...nervous.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nervous about what? I don’t bite,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mirror Loona gave a sly smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Much.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God,” Loona muttered in disgust. “If this is what I’m like when I’m dating, I’m staying single forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, just...” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fen sighed before he held Loona’s paw. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re the first girl I’ve really liked in a long time and...Um...You’ve been a light for me in this dark time...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You mean your debts?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mirror Loona asked as she shook her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Relax, we’ll get that taken care of.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Easy for you to say, your father didn’t leave you in tons of debts to some very dangerous people before he killed himself,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fen grumbled while clenching his fist in rage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirror Loona snorted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s because I haven’t spoken to my...guardian in seven years.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Real Loona gasped in horror. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I left him after that big fight we had, and I’ve never looked back.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Right, the imp assassin, Blitz?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fen asked, to which Mirror Loona nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure he was that bad? From what I’ve heard, he’s not that bad of a guy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe he’s changed since I last saw him, but I don’t care...” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mirror Loona muttered, looking down at the floor to avoid his eye-gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck that!” Loona shouted as she growled at this bitch who apparently was her future self. “I would never abandon Dad! Never! You stupid, heartless bitch! How dare you do that to the demon who took us in after our parents died!” She paused and just shook her head in disbelief. “I can’t believe I’m saying this to myself...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Surely, he wasn’t that bad?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fen asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Look, it’s complicated alright. He’s not my real Dad and never will be!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mirror Loona said which made the smaller Loona’s jaw drop in horror. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s just an immature attention seeking asshole and I’m happier without him!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...why?” Loona whimpered as she hugged herself while wrapping her tail around her waist. “W-Why would you say such a thing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something in each future that Loona saw that had made her suspicious, but this was confirming it. There was a repeated pattern in each possible future, and it was mainly her attitude. What happened that made her such an utter unlikable and disrespectful cunt to her father each time? Loona loved her Dad. She would practically do anything to stay with him forever. This was the imp who had saved her life, raised her as his own, and worked hard to make sure she had a happy childhood. So what happened between now and these possible futures that made her reject her own father and throw him away like trash?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fen looked at a nearby clock, and for some reason, he was looking really nervous. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“H-Hey, can you do me a favor?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mirror Loona raised an eyebrow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“There’s a bedroom on the second floor, marked with a silver pentagram. It’s for private use only...I was wondering if we could...you know...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loona gagged and covered her eyes. She did not want to see her future self screwing with someone. Mirror Loona had the opposite reaction as she winked at her boyfriend before walking towards the stairs while shaking her rump back and forth as her tail swished around in a tease. Loona, however, decided not to follow and just stay there, hoping she could just get out of this stupid future where she had all but abandoned their father and acted like a total bitch about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, before she could do so, the apartment doors were blown open, which sent a few demons flying while others were screaming in surprise. Suddenly, armed masked thugs with guns appeared and started forcing others down or shooting them if they resisted. The bullets' bright glow indicated that they were angel steel rounds, which only made more demons scream in fright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loona was shocked and nearly ducked down herself until she remembered that she was a ghost and couldn’t be harmed. That didn’t mean she didn’t find this scary, though. The armed demons were giant and looked super strong. This was further proven when they easily backhanded an ogre-looking monster across the face and into the wall when he tried to resist. The armed thugs were a diverse set of demons too: Sinners, Fiends, Fallen, and Goetia were among their rank; there were even a few imps who were focusing on the faces of the really handsome or pretty looking demons. Whenever they nodded, the other armed intruders then started injecting syringes into the necks of some of the scared party goers, who went unconscious before they were taken away. Those that tried to resist their friends getting taken were either knocked down or shot in the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A new figure appeared from the broken doors, and Loona got a bad feeling by looking at him. She had never been afraid of anyone in her life, save for that Barney abomination. Still, this time her instincts were telling her to run and never look back. The demon that strode in like he owned the place was a tall moth-looking demon with a red pimp overcoat and hat with a black and white feather on top of it. He had four arms with black gloves, and his shiny black boots were so sharp at the heels that he walked over a sobbing mouse demon’s back without care and punctured her screaming body. Behind those heart-shaped red shades was a hungry red set of eyes filled with greed, hunger, and even a bit of insanity. It made Loona really want to leave this future vision and go right to her father for protection, but she still felt a need to watch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“V-Valentino,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fen whimpered as Loona’s possible future boyfriend walked towards the moth and nodded his head. The moth pimp just looked around while rubbing his chin.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Are...are these demons to your satisfaction?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm, not bad. Some of these cuties I can use for my red-light districts. The others can be servants or as snuff film victims,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the red pimp said as he looked at one good-looking lizard demon and licked his lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Honestly, Fen, I wasn’t expecting you to do this to pay off your debts this way. I have to say I am mighty impressed that you’re willing to sell out so many of your friends for my...</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>activities</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You fucking son of a bitch!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A voice cried out that made Fen wince. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re selling us to that whore monger?! I’ll fucking kill-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gunshot silenced him soon enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If...If I do this, then...you agree to our terms?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fen whispered, closing his eyes in shame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, I’ll write away your daddy’s debts and all that jazz,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Valentino said, shrugging as he then rubbed his chin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What was that second one, by the way?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That you would leave Loona alone,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fen said, glaring at the moth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Right, your girlfriend. Actually, she’s got quite a rack and a fine furry ass that I know a few rich patrons who would pay a boatload to fuck it. Furry porn is super in these days," Valentino </span>
  </em>
  <span>said, grinning at Fen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Give me her, and I’ll give you a cut of what I get off of her. If I play my cards right, I can make her the next Angel Dust! Well, before he got sent to Heaven like a pussy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?! No! I’m not going to have you take her, you fucking cock-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fen didn't even get a chance to finish as Valentino just pulled out a gun and shot him in the face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eh, I wasn't going to hold up my end of the bargain anyway,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Valentino said as he motioned for his boys to continue. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Remember to take the good ones. Kill the rest. Also, find that hellhound! The one who finds her first gets one of my best girls or guys for free tonight!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit! Shit! Shit!” Loona said as she rushed up the stairs and tried to look for her future self. She soon found her after reaching the second floor, where Loona’s scared older self was openly crying. Loona couldn't blame her. Anyone would react in such a way upon seeing their boyfriend betray everyone into sex slavery while also getting shot into perma-death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirror Loona took a deep breath before rushing into one of the nearby rooms and shut the door behind her. Loona just walked through the wall where she saw her future-self run towards the window and tried to open it, but it wouldn’t budge. She then tried smashing through it with her paws and a few kicks, but it wouldn’t break. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirror Loona paced around before she grabbed her phone and looked at it. She looked hesitant at first but then began calling a number before putting it against her ear. Loona wondered who she was dialing so she inched closer to hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad?!” Loona said in awe as she hoped her father would be able to help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Blitz! It’s me!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“L-Loona? Is...is that you?! Where have you-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, listen! I don’t have time to explain!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mirror Loona said as she and regular Loona heard footsteps coming up the stairs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Valentino is at this party I'm at, and he’s kidnapping people for his sex rings, I think...I think he’s going to take me!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where are you?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blitzo asked urgently</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m in Pentagram City! An apartment complex. The Vile Trident. Apartment 16. The doors are covered with his guys, the windows are locked...” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mirror Loona whispered in fear as sweat began to drip down her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright, the first thing you need to do is remain calm. Okay, I promise we’ll get through this,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blitzo said on the other end as it sounded like he was grabbing a few things. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you with anyone?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, well, yes...” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mirror Loona did her best to breathe as she tried speaking softly. Regular Loona poked her head out of the window and saw that Valentino and his guards were coming closer to the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I was with my friends and my boyfriend...Fen...he...he set us up! The fucker set us up! He sold us to that Overlord...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you have pictures of your friends where you are staying? Where are you staying at?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blitzo asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What does that have to do with anything?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mirror Loona asked, a bit louder than average, before covering her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just answer it, Loony! Please!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, I do! I live at 351 Specter St. Apartment 10,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mirror Loona whispered as she began to pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, here is what I need you to do. Is there a place you can hide? A bed or a closet?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blitzo asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y-yeah, hold on,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mirror Loona said as she got under the bed and held her breath. Loona soon joined her and felt her worries increase more. She didn’t know what to do other than make sure she never heard of this Fen bastard for her entire life. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What do I do now?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is important, so listen to me very carefully,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blitzo said before taking a deep breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“They’re going to take you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Loonas eyes widen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You will have five, maybe ten seconds before they knock you out somehow. Those seconds are crucial to me. I need you to put your speakerphone on. As soon as they grab you, scream out anything about their characteristics. Demon type. Skin color. Hair color. Tattoos. Anything that can help me find them. Listen to me because this is also important. Whatever they ask you to do after you wake, do it. Do not struggle. Do not fight back. Do not disobey because they will kill you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blitzo said on the other line as calmly as possible, but both hellhounds could tell that he struggled to keep his cool. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Loona, I promise you I will find you. I will kill anyone in my way to get you back safe and sound. I promise.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dad...” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mirror Loona softly sobbed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m...I’m sorry...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s okay. Shh, it’s okay...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loona slowly reached for her sobbing future self and held her hand, even though it just went right through it. Everything then went silent as the bedroom door was slowly opened, and a set of feet walked into the room. Loona gulped, as did a frozen Mirror Loona. It seemed as if the entire world was unmoving in this one moment of normalcy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then it was shattered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirror Loona screamed in rage and fear as she was dragged out of bed. Loona shot out of bed and, on instinct, began to attack the scum despite being nothing more than a ghost. Her future self was doing the same thing, using her claws and teeth to strike at her abusers, who were protected by the heavy armor. However, she was able to scream out what she could about her attackers while doing so.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Fallen Angel! Red hair! Snake tattoo over the eye! Dragon demon! Blue and greens scales! One wing! Orange eye-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A fist to the face from the dragon demon knocked her out cold, and Mirror Loona went limp in his embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loona gasped for air as she realized that her efforts were just plain futile and looked in fear as Valentino walked inside, smoking a cigarette. He looked down at Mirror Loona and smirked before licking her cheek with his long, slithering snake-like tongue. Loona shivered as she felt like she was being violated despite her not being really there. Valentino then motioned for the two to drag Mirror Loona away before noticing her cellphone nearby and still on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raising an eyebrow, Valentino took the phone and held it up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...I take it this is Valentino?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blitzo said on the other line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, and who is this, may I ask?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Overlord asked with an amused tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m Loona’s father. And right now? You just made the biggest mistake in your entire afterlife, you piece of rapist filth,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blitzo muttered with a fury laced in his voice. Loona hadn’t heard her father ever speak with such venom, even after he learned she was getting bullied in school. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t care what you do for the rest of the demons you have in your possession. That’s not my affair. But my daughter is everything to me. Whatever money you want for her freedom, I’ll pay it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry, but I happen to have some big plans for that nice little wolf bitch,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Valentino smugly said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll make far more money having her around than whatever peanuts you can conjure up. Plus, I’ve always had a soft spot for a furry pussy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god,” Loona whispered as she closed her eyes and started sobbing. “This can’t be my future. This won’t be my future! </span>
  <b>I’d rather die than let this be my future!”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then let me also tell you something that I have. I have a set of skills that I have honed over the years that make me a nightmare for anyone that pisses me off.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blitzo warned. This time, his tone of anger was entirely noticeable. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I have killed demons, humans, and even </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>angels </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>that wished they never crossed with me. If you do not let my daughter go, I will look for you. I will find you...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then five words were uttered with such passion and rage that even Valentino frowned upon hearing them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“And I will kill you.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy...” Loona whispered as she wished her father was here right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you understand?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blitzo asked on the other line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valentino was silent for a while before he smirked and whispered two words to the phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Good luck.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then everything began to fade away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Loona shouted in horror as she growled at the mirror. “No! I need to see what happens! Take me back!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loona?” She turned around and saw Aunt Millie looking at her with concern. “You okay? D-Dear, you’re crying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I..” Loona felt her face, and indeed tears were coming down her face. “I...I need the bathroom!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rushed out of the tent without even once stopping to address Millie. Loona just continued to run without stopping as the visions of her possible future echoed in her head over and over again. Little did she know that someone watched her running and found the moment to strike...</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm actually surprised nobody's done a full on "Taken" like story or comic with Blitzo and Loona. It really does work when you think about it. I've even done something like that, but on a much lower scale, called Helluva Dad: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791111</p><p>Anyway, no updates until two chapters of Imp on Fire are done. Might be a slow update though because of a few things going on at my job, but we'll see. </p><p>Once again, you can find me on Twitter now at: https://twitter.com/LivesTalos</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trying to get two more Turn Back Time Chapters up and one My Princess Chapter up before posting Healing Blitzo on April 17th. Wish me luck on that. </p><p>This chapter was a bit difficult to write so I hope I did well on it. </p><p>Remember to check me out on Twitter at https://twitter.com/LivesTalos</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Millie always had a soft spot for supernatural stuff like voodoo and fortune-telling, so the whole Mirrors of Fate thing was an exciting experience for her. So far, she had seen various future timelines that were hit or miss for her. Such as the one where Millie had five kids with her and Moxxie after winning the lottery. One where Moxxie died shortly after birth to their first child, and she married Blitzo years later before having another child. One where she and her team all got killed by angels who were tired of them interfering in the human world. And one where she and Moxxie found out they couldn’t have kids but adopted a few and treated them as a family over time. All of these, however, only fueled her desire to start a family with Moxxie even more.</p><p> </p><p>Growing up in a big family, Millie always saw her Mama as her biggest role model. When it came to non-killing things, that is. For that, she looked to Vlad the Impaler. It wasn’t easy for an imp couple to raise kids in poverty, especially when there were twelve of them. Still, she and her siblings were worth in her parents' eyes, and Mama never once stopped thanking Satan for his blessings. </p><p> </p><p>Wanting to be like her Mama in every way, Millie wanted to have as many little imps of her own in diapers to love and cuddle with until she grew old and grey. Of course, Moxxie was more of a realist and was concerned about their financial situation, which, in hindsight, made sense. She had seen her own parents struggle with raising kids, and that was just out in the country. Raising a family in Imp City was a lot more expensive. Still, the feeling of having your own little one was too much for Millie to ignore any longer, and she really wanted to be a mom of her own. But she would trust her husband in knowing when was the right time for them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, let’s see which one I should do next,” Millie said to herself as she looked at the three options in front of her. A hand mirror was lying on a large drawer, a circle mirror hanging on some thread, and a broken oval mirror on a wooden wall. “Hmm, ennie, meenie, minny, moe!”</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed the hand mirror and took the time to quickly fix her hair as it started to suck her mind into its vision...</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Whatever Millie was expecting, it wasn’t a dark room filled with cages. She could barely see if it wasn’t for the small bulb lights hanging above the ceiling. It wasn’t any room she had seen before in her life or in any of the other futures she had seen. A familiar groan made Millie look around to see herself slowly getting up while in one of the cages that were just big enough to hold her. Unlike the other future Millies, this one didn’t look any different from the current Millie. In fact, it didn’t even look like much time had passed. <em> So is this the near future then? </em> Millie asked herself.</p><p> </p><p>Mirror Millie looked around, cursing about a robot clown before looking around in fear. <em>“Mox? Moxxie?! You okay?!”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“Ugh, wake me when the drum solo in my head is over...”</em> Moxxie moaned as he slowly got up in a larger cage than Mirror Millie’s. Shaking his head, he looked around before turning over to his wife, who was just a few feet from him but just out of reach. <em>“Damnit! If that stupid robot clown didn’t get me...”</em> Moxxie took a deep breath. <em>“You think Blitzo and Loona are okay?” </em></p><p> </p><p><em>“I saw them escape just before Verosika, and her sluts, started firing on them,”</em> Mirror Millie shaking her head. <em>“After that, I don’t know. I was too busy fighting that...well, I guess calling her a Cherub is a wrong definition, so I’ll just call her Sheep Bitch instead. Guess she went full-on fallen angel, huh?”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“I missed it when they were short, sweet, and pussies,”</em> Moxxie muttered as he rubbed his shoulder. Looking closer, Millie could see both her future self and husband were seriously bruised in what had to be one heck of a fight. <em>“What do you think’s going to happen to us? ‘Cause I remember those cannibal kids, and they nearly made me into dinner last time.”</em></p><p> </p><p><em> Cannibal kids? From that family we killed for that school teacher? Wait a minute, </em> Millie thought as she started to see the picture now. The robot clown had to be Fiizzarolli. The Cherubs were the three angels they managed to screw over that one time. And it was clear that bitch Versoka was working with them. What did all four of them have in common? I.M.P., and to a greater extent Blitzo, had fucked them over either by ruining their lives, killing them, or embarrassing them. <em> So all the people we pissed off decided to do a Legion of Doom on us? Huh, they must really hate us if they go that far. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>“Well, I’m sure Blitzo and Loona will help us!”</em> Mirror Millie said with optimism. <em>“We just gotta put our faith in them!”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“...yeah, we’re doomed,”</em> Moxxie said with a heavy sigh. <em>“I always knew this job would get me killed. I could have had a singing career or worked as a waiter! Or even been an online blogger about romantic comedy plays! But nooo, I had to work for a jackass of a boss, his bitchy daughter, and live in a city that smells like ass! Frankly, I’m surprised I made it this far in life!”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hush it, Mox. You sound like a whiny baby,” Both Millies said at the same time.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Well, what else can we do? We’re disarmed, locked up, and who knows what those psychopaths out there are going to do to us!”</em> Moxxie shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Then a voice cried out to answer him.<em> “They’re g-g-g-going to use you as b-b-b-bait.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Moxxie, Mirror Millie, and regular Millie all looked around to see where that voice came from, only to see a figure moving near one of the larger cages. It was hard to see at first, but as he slowly got up, the imps were shocked at who it was.</p><p> </p><p>It was one of the Cherubs, the purple sheep one who had the stutter. However, unlike the other two who had become full of fallen angels, this one retained his angel-like form but with a significant downgrade. His entire body was dirty from grime and was suffering from deep cuts that only looked to be just healing. Simultaneously, his wings were plucked and ripped apart to the point where it seemed impossible to fly anymore. His halo was bent, and his face showed a bleeding lip and black eye on his right side. If it wasn’t for the fact that he was giving out a small if faint angelic aura, one could mistake him for being half dead.</p><p> </p><p><em>“You?”</em> Mirror Millie asked. <em>“What the hell are you doing here locked up?” </em></p><p> </p><p><em>“I’m a prisoner,”</em> the Cherub answered with a heavy sigh. <em>“J-J-J-Just like you.”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“Why would you be locked up in here....uhh...what’s your name again?”</em> Moxxie asked, tilting his head.</p><p> </p><p><em>“It’s C-C-C-Collin,”</em> He answered before glaring at them. <em>“C-C-Considering you helped ruin m-m-m-my life, you should r-r-r-remember it at least.”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“Hey, you guys got kicked out on your own. Sure, we may have had a hand in it. Still, the fault was all on you,”</em> Mirror Millie pointed out, to which everyone expected a retort, but instead, Collin sighed and sat down while leaning next to the bars of his cage.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Y-Y-Yeah...this really was...our fault,”</em> Collin wept as he silently began to cry. This had surprised the imps, including Millie.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Funny, your friends said the opposite,”</em> Moxxie pointed out.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong> “They’re not my friends!”</strong> </em> Collin hissed, which made the male imp lean back.<em> “Not anymore! Not what they did! To me...to the others...just...” </em></p><p> </p><p>He started sobbing into his hooves which made the entire room feel utterly awkward. Both Mirror Millie and Moxxie just stared at each other, unsure of what to do. Real Millie herself couldn’t think of what to do either. Not that she could help, seeing as she was a ghost and all. Finally, Mirror Millie sighed and, in a calm voice, asked, <em>“Hey, look. Collin, right? Could you tell us what’s going on?”</em></p><p> </p><p>Sniffing, Collin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. <em>“S-Shorty after Heaven kicked us out...W-W-W-We tried praying and asking for a chance at redemption. For someone to hear our case...The leader of the C-C-C-Cherub, Lord Gabriel, he spoke to us one night.”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“Wait, the Archangel? Wow,”</em> Moxxie said in awe as well as fear. The Archangels were among the most powerful of Heaven’s angels and were said to match Lucifer in power. <em>“What did he say.”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“...That we had done m-m-more to be p-punished than we thought,”</em> Collin whispered as he shook his head. “<em>Let’s just say that...some of the people we saved...were never m-m-m-meant to be saved and leave it at that...needless to say our a-a-a-actions in the human world had consequences that were never meant to happen. L-L-L-Lipton’s death was the final s-s-s-straw, and we were kicked out.”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“If that’s true, why aren’t you a fallen angel like the rest of your frie-I mean former friends?”</em> Mirror Millie asked.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Because Lord G-G-Gabriel said there was a chance at redemption for us,”</em> Collin answered, looking at the two. <em>“We had to work for it, but we could get a chance to return to Heaven. W-W-W-Weeks went by, and it was really hard. I thought we were making progress, but Cletus and Keenie...they were too impatient. I g-g-g-guess b-b-because they were always so a-a-angry about what happened to us.”</em> He shifted in his seat. <em>“Then that s-s-succubus came and offered us a c-c-chance to get revenge on you guys. Cletus and Keenie were all for it and were so angry that they fell into becoming demons. They wanted me to join, but I...I didn’t care about revenge and I-I-I-I didn't want to fall! <strong> I just wanted to focus on going home! T-T-T-To my parents! M-M-M-My friends! I wanted to f-f-f-feel God’s loving light again!” </strong></em></p><p> </p><p><em>“...and when you refused, they did this to you, didn’t they?”</em> Moxxie asked with sympathy in his voice. The silent nod from Collin was the answer. Moxxie took a heavy sigh and looked at Collin with pity. <em>“For what it's worth? I’m sorry you had to go through that.”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“R-Really?”</em> Collin asked, looking at Moxxie with surprise.<em> “B-But I’m an angel...”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“Yeah, well, we got our own kind trying to kill the rest of our team and us, so I guess that makes us allies in this sense,”</em> Mirror Millie replied with a smile.<em> “Besides, if your so-called teammates were willing to do this to you, then I guess they weren’t friends at all. I mean, Blitzo and Loona might be jerks sometimes, but they’d never leave us to outright die.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Millie nodded in agreement with that. For all his faults, Blitzo did look after them pretty well. It was just that Moxxie was so easy to get riled up and bullied. She knew her boss was a good guy with some issues, but then again, this was Hell. Who didn’t have them? Besides, all the futures she had seen showed Blitzo to be a good guy in the end. Even when he was killed off by the angels in that one future, he told the team that he loved them before his heart was stabbed with a spear in their final moments. </p><p> </p><p>How ironic was it that a low-born bastard like Blitzo was a better boss and comrade than an angel from Heaven? Well, fallen angel, but the point still stood. </p><p> </p><p><em>“Thanks...really...”</em> Collin muttered with a small smile.<em> “Heh, I g-g-guess you imps aren’t all...b-b-bad...”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“Even if we kill people for a living?”</em> Moxxie asked in amusement.</p><p> </p><p><em>“...That old fucker had it coming...”</em> Collin admitted with a chuckle which made the others join him upon hearing this. <em>“So now what?”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“Now we just wait for Blitzo,”</em> Mirror Millie said, leaning back with a smile.</p><p> </p><p><em>“The tall imp, right? W-W-Why? What can he d-d-do?”</em> Collin asked.</p><p> </p><p>Mirror Millie, Moxxie, and normal Millie all looked at each other and shook their heads, and answered with one word:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Anything.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Millie bit her lip as the mirror brought her back to reality. She pondered on what she saw and wondered if Collin was currently trapped right now or if he had joined the others in turning into fallen angels. Or did they resist and still continued their efforts to get back into Heaven? That future looked way too soon for it not to be happening a few months or a year from now. Did that mean that the group that was after them in that timeline was after them now?</p><p> </p><p><em> I should let Blitzo know about this just in case, </em> Millie thought but then wondered what to do about Collin. <em> Hmm, if he’s still an angel and his friends aren’t? Then I guess we can spare the guy and help him out. But if he’s gone full fallen? His ass is grass. </em></p><p> </p><p>She was about to make her way to another when she heard a loud gasp and noticed that Loona was not that far from her. Millie rushed over where she saw Loona holding onto the mirror she was just in and shouting at it. “No! I need to see what happens! Take me back!”</p><p> </p><p>“Loona?” She turned around and saw Millie looking at her with concern. “You okay? D-Dear, you’re crying.”</p><p> </p><p>Tears were coming down Loona’s face as she soon started to retreat backward. “I...I need the bathroom!” Before Millie could stop her, Loona was rushing towards the exit. </p><p> </p><p>“Loona! Wait!” Millie cried out, but a big fat demon got in her way and made her lose the little Hellhound. “Shit! Blitz!”</p><p> </p><p>She looked around for her boss only to see him looking just as scared and terrified while staring at a mirror while watching it. Cursing, she rushed over and began shaking her boss’s sleeve. “Damnit, Blitz! Get out of there! We got a problem! Biltz!”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p><em> Am I seriously going to marry Stolas in every one of my futures? </em> Blitzo asked as he started pacing around the large tent while looking for another mirror. He had been through four different futures, and they all contained the same thing. He and Stolas were married. There was even one future where he managed to marry both Stolas and his bitch of a wife due to some ancient demon law about polygamy. Although in that future, she was also in love with him, which just creeped Blitzo out. <em> Still...I really did look happy with him...maybe...maybe it's time I opened up to him more? </em></p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t that Blitzo didn’t find Stolas attractive. Hell, he was one of the more handsome men he dated in his life while being far better and kinder than the women he dated save for Charlie. There was also the fact that Stolas had gone through a lot of trouble to show his affections for Blitzo. To the point that the imp was starting to realize that they were genuine and not just a means to get him in bed...mostly.</p><p> </p><p><em> Maybe I should give him a chance? I mean, my other future selves seem to do so, </em> Blitzo thought before stopping in front of a black square mirror held up by planks of wood. <em> Well, might as well see what this one has in store for me. I bet anything it has me in bed with Stolas. </em></p><p> </p><p>The mirror began to slowly do its magic as Blitzo found himself being dragged in...</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what do you know? I was right,” Blitzo said to himself as he saw Stolas and his future body wrapped up in the sheets, sleeping in bed together with the owl demon’s arm draped around him. “Another monthly sleepover...or...” He looked around and saw a few things that stood out. “Maybe something else?”</p><p> </p><p>There were no more pictures of Stella, but instead were photos of Stolas and Blitzo. Including one where the former was dressed in a tux and carrying the latter, in a wedding dress, down the nearby church's stairs. Second, some of Blitzo’s own personal belongings, such as his My Little Pony figure collection, were placed neatly on the shelves. Last but not least, was the wedding ring both Blitzo and Stolas had on their fingers. </p><p> </p><p>“So, we’re starting off with us already hitched, huh?” Blitzo asked, crossing his arms. “Well, fine. But seeing me screw him is getting kinda boring here.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a phone started ringing, making Mirror Blitzo moan before he slowly got up and yawned. The future version of the imp slowly reached for the phone on the drawer nearby and placed it on his ear. <em>“Whoever the fuck this is? You better have a good reason for calling me at one in the morning.”</em></p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of pause as Mirror Blitzo raised his eyebrow to the caller on the phone. <em>“Yeah, this is him. Why?”</em> Another moment of hesitation as Blitzo tried to get closer to hear what the caller was saying. Instead, he jumped back because his future self shot up with wide eyes and a horrified expression. <em>“W-What?! Are you sure?!”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“Blitzy?”</em> Stolas whispered, slowly getting up. He saw the horrified and frightened look on his husband’s face and quickly was at his side. <em>“What’s wrong? What’s the matter?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, why do I look like I just found out I had moments to live?” Blitzo asked, eyebrow raised. However, his feelings really went into concern mode as he watched his mirror self cover his mouth in horror and started crying. “W-What? What’s going on?!”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Oh, god...no...please...”</em> Mirror Blitzo wept as Stolas continued to hold onto his husband but said nothing. <em>“I...I’ll be right over!”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“Blitzy?”</em> Stolas asked as his lover got out of the bed in a flash and started putting on clothes. <em>“Darling, what is it? What’s wrong?”</em></p><p> </p><p>Mirror Blitzo took a deep breath and held a hand to his heart. <em>“They found her, Stolas...they...they found her...”</em></p><p> </p><p>Blitzo was about to ask who <em> she </em>was, but suddenly the scene shifted to a dark room. He was freaked out at first but soon calmed down upon seeing someone there under a spotlight. He was a standard human-looking sinner with dark red skin and horns. It was what he wore that got Blitzo's attention. He was dressed in sterilized gloves and proper medical clothing that surgeons would often use. Blitzo wondered who he was until he saw a body on a gurney, covered in a white sheet with red spots that had to be dried blood. Soon, it became clear what this place was: a morgue. </p><p> </p><p>Blitzo could quickly tell that this figure was killed just a few hours ago, having been around death so much. The spots where the red blood was layered on were all critical areas for an instant kill. Whoever this poor sucker was, they were dead in seconds. </p><p> </p><p>He began to wonder why he was here when suddenly the door opened. A giant minotaur-like demon dressed in police officer clothing walked inside with a scared and trembling Mirror Blitzo following them as he was guided by the shoulders by an equally distressed Stolas. Both were dressed in royal clothing that usually would have Blitzo comment on how good he looked in a fancy robe, but he was starting to get worried. This dead person under the sheet had to be someone he knew personally, or else he wouldn’t be showing his emotions so openly like this. He stared at the dead figure just as his future self and Stolas got closer to the body.</p><p> </p><p>He took a closer look. The figure was tall. Very tall. In fact, the only person who Blitzo knew who could be that...tall...was...</p><p> </p><p>“No...” Blitzo realized with horror as his insides slowly turned to ice and his eyes widened. He looked at the far ends and saw a limp white-grey tail covered in blood that looked eerily familiar. He started to tremble as the realization came to his head. “No! Nononononogodno!<em> NOT HER, PLEASE!” </em></p><p> </p><p>The sheet was slowly removed. In an instant, there were two shouts of despair. Both were the same person, but one was a ghost watching the events play out, and the other was of this timeline living it. Both fell to their knees in despair as the tears started and never stopped. For on that table, lifeless and pale as a ghost, was an older, sickly-looking Loona. Her eyes shut forever and her body motionless in silence. The wounds on her chests showed glowing white essences of angelic weapons. This was not just a simple death. This was a permanent death. </p><p> </p><p>Loona was gone.</p><p> </p><p>His daughter was dead.</p><p> </p><p>His baby was no more.</p><p> </p><p>“<b><em>LOONA!” </em> </b>Blitzo cried as he reached out, only to fall through his daughter’s body and table. He kept trying over and over to touch his daughter. This couldn’t be real. This couldn’t be happening. Every time he got up, he felt his soul tear up upon seeing her dead face until he could take no more and fell onto the tiled floor in despair. </p><p> </p><p>Bile started to slowly lurch its way up Blitzo’s throat until he unleashed it from his mouth. Gasping and sobbing, Blitzo soon began to scream like never before. He knew this was a dream. He knew this wasn’t technically real but of a future that had yet to be. </p><p> </p><p>And yet, he didn’t care. </p><p> </p><p>This was his daughter. Be it in the past, present, or future, this was his<em> baby. </em> He had promised to protect her forever, and here he had failed. Any parent, any true loving parent, would be horrified to see their child die before them regardless if it was real or not. And for Blitzo, he felt his heart shatter upon seeing this horrible sight of this dark and grim future.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Loona! Oh God! Loona! </em> <b> <em> Loooonnaaaaa!” </em> </b> Mirror Blitzo sobbed as he, unlike his ghost counterpart, fell upon the body and hugged it as hard as he could. The sobbing father rested his head against the cold face of his daughter’s forehead and stroked it as his tears fell upon her unmoving face. <em> “Please get up! Please, baby! Come on! Yell at me! Hate me! Do whatever you want, but please get up! </em> <b> <em>GET THE FUCK UP</em> </b> <em> !” </em></p><p> </p><p>Stolas was also crying while cooing softly. After a few minutes of silence, save for both Blitzo’s sobs, the prince asked, <em>“Where was she? All this time?”</em></p><p> </p><p>The cop and mortician looked at each other before the former sighed, rubbing the back of his head. <em>“Call came in about some shots near some crack house. When the officers arrived, they found a bunch of dead junkies...including her.”</em> Blitzo slowly lifted his head. His daughter was a...junkie? W-What was she doing with them? Why wasn’t she at home? <em>“Looks like it was a deal gone bad. They shot her with angel rounds as well as the others. We were just going to list her as another street bum when we found the missing persons report you made years ago.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Missing...person...” Blitzo whispered in horror. “She...She ran away?”</p><p> </p><p>She left him? And he just let it happen. Sorrow turned to rage as Blitzo got up and stared at his sobbing mirror self. This Blitzo let their daughter go out there into the wild and dangerous streets of Hell without so much as stopping her? He started screaming again, but this time it was at his future self. <b> <em>“WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU MOTHER FUCKER?! WHY DIDN’T YOU PROTECT HER?! WHERE WERE YOU!? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN SHE NEEDED US! I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR LETTING HER DIE!”</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Blitzo tried to swipe and punch his future self, but all it did was end up hitting air. If this was anyone else, they would be finding this surreal for wanting to kill their future self. But they wouldn’t understand what it meant for a father to lose his daughter. For a parent to lose their child. It was the unthinkable and most fearful thing for anyone who had raised an innocent life in this world to experience. To have it snatched away from them just like that.</p><p> </p><p>Stolas slowly walked forward to his husband with his own misty eyes and tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but Blitzo pushed him away. <em>“Blitz...”</em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“Don’t touch me! Leave me alone!” </em> </b>Mirro Blitzo yelled before returning to cradling his daughter’s body. <em>“Leave...leave us alone...please...”</em></p><p> </p><p>Stolas slowly nodded as he and the other two slowly walked away, leaving the two broken-hearted fathers to weep in silence. Mirror Blitzo slowly began to cradle his daughter in his hands and rock her back and forth, still crying at the sight of his beloved daughter dead before him. <em>“Why? Why didn’t you come back...Loona...Why did you run away?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you stop her?! Look for her?! I want answers, goddamnit!” Blitzo demanded as he slowly got up, but before he could ask any more questions, the scene began to change. “No! Go back! <em> Stop this! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>The scene was now back at the bedroom of Stolas’s palace, which made Blitzo wonder why he was here again. Why wasn’t he with his daughter? “What the hell is going on?!” He shouted, ready to tear his horns off.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a moment to calm down, he looked around and saw Stolas silently crying on the bed, but without Blitzo there around him. Just then, the door opened, and Blitzo turned around only to feel his heart nearly sink. “L-Loona?” </p><p> </p><p>No, it wasn’t Loona, but just seeing her reminded Blitzo of his daughter. It was another Hellhound girl, around seven years old, dressed in a fancy blue PJ onesie made of soft, rich fabric. The symbol of Stolas’s family was there over her heart as a crest, meaning that she was, at the very least, under his protection. The little puppy slowly walked forward, and Blitzo got a better look at her. Whoever this little Hellhound was, she was much smaller than Loona was at her age. Her hair was just long enough to cover her eye, but it was smoother and cleaner than Loona’s ever was. Almost as if she made a point to make herself feel clean and neat rather than messy and wild. The pup’s fur was a mix of white with black spots like that of a dalmatian, and there was even a black spot over her right red-eye while the unmarked eye was blue. </p><p> </p><p>The shy Hellhound girl slowly walked over to Stolas, who looked up and gasped upon seeing her. <em>“Papa? I heard you crying. W-Where’s Daddy?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Papa? Daddy?” Blitzo asked, sniffing as he wiped his eyes. “Wait...don’t tell me...”</p><p> </p><p>Stolas slowly got up and took the little pup into his arms. <em>“Oh, Selena...I...I don’t know how to explain it all...”</em> He took a deep breath and pressed his head against his adopted daughter’s forehead. <em>“Daddy is...Daddy found out something...horrible, and...he’s going through a rough time right now.”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“Then...shouldn’t we be there for him?”</em> Selena asked, tilting her head. </p><p> </p><p><em>“It’s...complicated. Right now, Daddy Blitzy needs his space,”</em> Stolas answered before hugging his daughter close to his chest. <em>“But we both are going to need to be there for him when he needs us. Especially you, my little Lena.” </em></p><p> </p><p><em>“...Papa? What happened?”</em> Selena asked innocently but with a hint of fear.</p><p> </p><p><em>“...Do you remember when Papa and Daddy told you about Daddy’s...older daughter? Your big sister?”</em> Stolas asked with soft yet teary eyes. </p><p> </p><p><em>“Y-yeah, she ran away because of some fight with Daddy,”</em> Selena answered, which made Blitzo just stare at the child in horror upon hearing this. <em>“Daddy looked for her for so long but never found her.”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“Yes, for a long time, but there was no trace of her. Even in the various Hellhound communities.”</em> Stolas then smiled and tapped her nose. <em>“Of course, during that time, we found you in our search, and we soon adopted you.”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“Yeah, and I had a family,”</em> Selena smiled with such brightness that even Blitzo, in his grief, couldn’t help but find it adorable. <em>“I had a Papa, a Daddy, Big Sister Octavia, Uncle Moxxie and Aunt Millie, and a lot of cousins!”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“Yes...well...we always hoped to bring Loona back to the family, but...”</em> Stolas sighed and shook his head.<em> “I’m afraid...we were too late...”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“...Papa?”</em> Selena asked, tilting her head, but her expression told that she understood something terrible had happened. <em>“W-What happened to Big Sister Loona?”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“...She’s sleeping,”</em> Stolas whispered, sobbing again as he held her daughter close to his chest. <em>“And...I’m afraid she’s never going to wake up again...”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“...Just like Grandpa Octavius?”</em> Selena whispered, her tone saddening. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yes...just like Grandpa Octavius...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Blitzo closed his eyes and turned away. Why? Why was this being shown to him? He had a family that looked so happy, yet a family was nothing without his precious Loonie. <em> Loona...did you really run away because of one stupid fight? </em></p><p> </p><p>He thought back to the day that started this entire mess of an adventure. How Loona, enraged that Blitzo had ruined his day, shouted with utter hatred to his face.<em> “Thanks for ruining my night, Blitzo! You always do crap like this! I hate you! </em> <b> <em>Do me a favor and stay the fuck out of my life!</em> </b> <em> ” </em></p><p> </p><p>Was that the fight? Or was it something similar or worse? Blitzo hugged himself as more memories of conflicts between him and Loona continued to plague him. From the very day she started calling him by his first name only, instead of "dad," to the time she said he was not her real father on the beach. For two and half years, whatever loving relationship they had been broken for reasons Blitzo still didn't know. All he wanted was just his daughter to love him again. Call him father and hug him just one more time. Yet, what had caused it all? What had caused their relationship to become like this? </p><p> </p><p>And was this their fate if he didn't fix it?</p><p> </p><p>He saw the scene change again, and this time it was the worst of them all. There were numerous flowers and wreaths with banners that held the words “Rest In Peace” on them, making Blitzo feel sick just looking at them. Small shrines with Loona's photos from her childhood to adult years could be seen with candles lit for her passing. There were seats filled with figures, all dressed in black, that Blitzo knew, such as Moxxie and Millie with what had to be their children, along with a few others he recognized as past clients. There was Stolas, an older Octavia, and Selena, hugging each other as Mirror Blitzo stood upfront of the room where a black casket lay open for the world to see</p><p> </p><p>Real Blitzo soon walked forward and sobbed upon what he saw. His daughter...she looked so beautiful. Dressed in a white gown with rose-colored flowers decorated along the hem. Her body lay on white silk cushioning with blue flowers positioned around her like a bed to rest on. Her fur had been cleaned and smoothed. Her paws, resting atop her stomach, were shining and trimmed to perfection. Her expression held a small smile as if she finally had found peace while her favorite make up decorated her pale face. It was like she was just sleeping...and yet it was a sleep she would never wake up from.</p><p> </p><p>Mirror Blitzo continued to weep as he placed a black lilly into the casket and sobbed for his beloved daughter, who went to her final rest while regular Blitzo just fell to his knees. Closing his eyes, he covered his face and whispered to himself. “No...no more...I don’t care what it takes...I don’t care what I have to risk...I don’t care what I have to lose...I will not let this future happen! I swear it!”</p><p> </p><p>The world slowly began to fade away, and yet the pain in Blitzo’s heart never left.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Gasping for air, Blitzo looked around and saw that he was back at the tent with Millie tugging on his arm. Realizing that her boss was back, Millie sighed. “Finally! I thought you’d never get out! Listen, Loona was-”</p><p> </p><p>“Where is she?! <em> Where is Loona?! </em>” Blitzo asked as he gripped Millie by the shoulders. He had to see her. He had to see his baby girl was still alive and breathing. Images of her dead corpse continued to flash in his mind as he tried to push them away. He wanted to find Loona, get the fuck out of here, and hold her close in his embrace and never let go. “For fuck’s sake, Millie! Where is Loona?!”</p><p> </p><p>“She ran out of here like she was scared of something!” Millie shouted, pointing to the exit. “She said something about needing the bathroom but-”</p><p> </p><p>Blitzo didn’t even bother to stick around to hear the rest of it, nor did he look back when his name was called multiple times. He had to find Loona. He <em> needed </em>to find Loona. Running around, looking for her, the images of her pale, death-filled face haunted the imp and only made him run faster. Fear began to eat through his heart as the sudden realization that he had no idea where she was starting to creep into his mind. </p><p> </p><p>He rushed to every bathroom around him and searched both the male and the female section while ignoring the cries of angry and creeped-out attendants who were calling for security. </p><p> </p><p>Loona wasn’t there.</p><p> </p><p>He searched the nearby games, rides, lines, and more.</p><p> </p><p>Loona wasn’t there.</p><p> </p><p>Blitzo even tried asking the employees if they had seen her, but they answered no.</p><p> </p><p>Loona wasn’t anywhere. </p><p> </p><p>Panic began to eat in Blitzo’s chest as the world started to spin around him. He looked left and right, up and down, sideways and wayside for just a tiny bit of her furry tail to see her rushing around. Had she run away? Did she figure out the truth? Was she stolen? Numerous questions plagued him as his heart pumped faster and faster while sweat poured down like a waterfall.</p><p> </p><p>He lost her.</p><p> </p><p>He lost his daughter. </p><p> </p><p>And at that moment, he screamed the loudest he had ever done in his entire life.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“WHERE’S MY BABY?!”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Lucas quickly dialed while the little brat was held, unconscious, in his arms. While the girl was sobbing in private, a simple sleeper hold was all it took, and nobody had seen a thing. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Lucas? Did you get her?” </em>Marcus asked on the other line.</p><p> </p><p>“Got the brat easily,” Lucas answered with a grin. He stared at her sleeping form and wondered what kind of damage he and the others could do in front of Blitzo before filling him with lead.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Good. Get back over here. If anyone asks, just say she’s your daughter and got tired out. Soon, we’ll have our revenge.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I can't wait," Lucas said before hanging up.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, Millie's future mirror thing was based on my story, "Denied", so feel free to check it out. https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044910</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, everyone. Short chapter this time, but that's cause I'm building to the climax fight in the next two chapters. </p><p>In other news, Healing Blitzo., the follow up story to Saving Blitzo, finally got released this Friday! So go check it out: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30714323/chapters/75796469</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loona felt like she had a horrible headache. Almost as bad as the time she tried doing tackle football with the thirteen-year-old kids at school one time. Shaking her head awake, Loona tried to get up only to find herself unable to move her limbs save for her head and tail. Alerted by this, she tried to move even more, but she just couldn’t. When her vision became clearer, she saw that she was in some kind of dusty and rotten hotel room, with cheap Halloween-like gimmicks on it.</p><p> </p><p>“The fuck? Where am I?” Loona asked as she sat upon the sheetless bed she was on. “Dad? Aunt Millie? Uncle Moxxie? Where are you guys?! Come on, this isn’t funny!”</p><p> </p><p>The door to the room soon opened, but instead of Loona's family, it was three other strangers she had never seen before but was getting a bad vibe from them. The kind that made her hair stick up. Leaning back with a light growl, she stared at the short scarred imp with a scowl, the female hellhound smoking a cigarette, and imp in the center with only one horn that was smiling at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Enjoy your nap, kid?” The one-horned imp asked, leaning forward but just far enough so that Loona couldn’t bite his smirking face off. “Wouldn’t want you to be too tired for when your Dad comes to pick you up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you people?! Wait, are you pedos? ‘Cause seriously, that kinda shit is wrong. And this is Hell,” Loona asked.</p><p> </p><p>The female hellhound snorted. “Well, maybe Austin is. He does have a tendency to fuck anything with that dick of his.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not going to have sex with you, Loona, but we are going to fuck up your father when he gets here,” The one-horned imp said as he cracked his knuckles. “We’ve waited years to get our revenge on him. He is going to pay for the misery and pain he has brought upon us. And you are going to be the key to doing that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, how about you go take that other horn of yours and shove it up your nose hole? I’m not going to help you hurt my dad,” Loona growled. She barked a few times and tried to jump at the three, but the one-horned imp smacked her down with a backhand. She yelped at the blow but held back her tears while licking her cut lip. “Just for that? I’m gonna bite your dick off!” </p><p> </p><p>The shorter imp smashed his fist upon Loona’s head and forced her face into the moldy cushion. “You’re in no position to do anything, you little piece of shit!” Loona’s eyes widened upon hearing this. “So why don’t you be a good little puppy and-<em> GAH!” </em></p><p> </p><p>The imp curse as he backed awhile while holding his hand that was now missing two fingers. Loona spat them out and snarled.<em> “Don’t call me little, fuckhead!”  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Son of a bitch! I kill you!” The two fingerless imp shouted as he took out a gun and aimed it at Loona. She gasped and closed her eyes, but there was no impact and pain when the shot fire. Opening her eyes, she saw that the one-horned imp, pissed and growling, had knocked the other imp to the ground. “What the fuck, Marcus?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot! She’s no good to us dead!” Marcus shouted as he kicked the other imp in the gut. “Save your shots for Blitzo when he gets here! You can kill the brat when we’re done with him!” He motioned towards the door. “I was going to have you stand guard, but forget it. I’ll have Hiryu take your spot, and he’ll look after the girl with Kary. You just get the guns ready. At least I can trust him not to act like a child!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because the fucking squint-eyed bastard doesn’t fucking act at all,” The other imp grumbled as he got up and made for the door. “Asshole acts like he’s some stupid silent anime character with that fancy blade skills of his.”</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Marcus turned to the hellhound. “Go get Hiryu and tell him to join you in watching over the kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever,” she said before making her way from to the door. “When are you going to call him anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“Will let him worry a bit about his daughter, and then we’ll call him,” Marcus answered before she left with a shrug. </p><p> </p><p>Loona couldn’t help but kick herself for getting into this mess. If she had been more alert instead of crying like a baby, she wouldn’t have been kidnapped by this jackass and risked her dad’s life. It made her really wish she had listened to her dad about his rules of what to do in case she got kidnapped instead of watching TV all the time and pretending to listen to him. <em> I still think this all could have been avoided if she just gave me one of his guns. But nooo, I have to wait until I’m twelve to learn how to do that. Ugh, if we were in Texas, I’d be knowing how to shoot a shotgun by the time I turned five!  </em></p><p> </p><p>“I suggest you don’t get too comfortable,” Marcus said, crossing his arms. “I also suggest you remember any fond memories of Blitzo in the next hour or so because that’s all he will be when he falls for our trap.”</p><p> </p><p>She glared down at Marcus and growled. “I swear, my dad and my family are going to end you, and I’m going to eat your corpse for dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“I look forward to you trying, sweetheart,” Marcus answered as he soon left the room, leaving Loona alone. </p><p> </p><p><em> Great, I’m trapped in some unknown location with a bunch of kidnappers who want to use me as bait to kill Dad. I’m unable to free myself. I think my tooth just cracked from that punch that one guy gave me. And I have no way to escape or let anyone know I’m here! Fuck, is there anything else that can go wrong?! </em> Loona huffed as she leaned against the floor. A few seconds later, she cursed again. <em> Wow, of all the times to need to pee? I pick now. Ugh, and it was such a good day... </em></p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Millie had gathered everyone to let them know that Loona and Blitzo had rushed out of the tent like their backs were on fire. Moxxie thought his boss might be overreacting at first, but the way his wife described how he looked and behaved made him quickly push that aside. Millie’s worries turned out to be correct as they found their boss looking like he was about to have a heart attack. Every five seconds, he was turning around in various directions while screaming Loona's name over and over again. It was getting to the point where people were just stopping and looking at him like he was crazy.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir! Sir!” Moxxie said, rushing over and grabbing him by his coat. “Sir! Will you please calm down?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t find her! Where is she?! Where is Loona?!” Blitzo asked, sweating and panting at the same time. “I gotta find her!”</p><p> </p><p>“Blitz, you need to calm down!” Millie shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, you’re looking ready to burst!” Octavia pointed out with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t understand! I can’t find Loona! What if she got kidnaped?! What if she’s being raped?! What if she got taken by aliens?! What if she decided to just run away and join a band?! Then she'll get high, become a success, and then lose it all in seven years! She'll go through divorces, child loss, and end up committing suicide which will only make her more famous! Or what if-” Blitzo was soon silenced by a smack to the face from, of all people, Stolas. He had just walked over and hit him. “Ow!”</p><p> </p><p>“Blitz, you need to calm down,” Stolas said as he lowered his hand and looked at the teary-eyed imp eye to eye. "Are you calm now?"</p><p> </p><p>“...someone hit me one more time.”</p><p> </p><p>Moxxie’s arm reacted on its own and slapped Blitzo as hard as he could in the face.</p><p> </p><p>“Damnit! Okay, I think I’m-”</p><p> </p><p>Then Millie slapped him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck! I said I was-”</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Octavia got in a blow.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, already! Slapping time is over! I’m fucking calm!” Blitzo shouted as he pushed the four away and took a few deep breaths. Rubbing his forehead, Blitzo glared at the four. “You all enjoyed that, didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was a bit enjoyable, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck yeah, I did, old man.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather spank your ass, but the cheek will do.”</p><p> </p><p>Grumbling, Blitzo swore to get back at all of them later before he took a deep breath. “Look, I can’t find Loona. I looked around the tent, the bathrooms, the other locations nearby, but nothing! She’s just...gone!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” Moxxie grumbled as he wanted to hit that little twerp on the head for running like that and getting lost. “What caused her to run away?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what it was, but I saw her crying because of something she saw in the last mirror she was at, which caused her to just run away with tears in her eyes,” Millie answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear, maybe she saw something unsettling,” Stolas whispered, rubbing her chin. “I can recall a similar time when Octavia was her age in such a state. She had read that <em> Twilight </em>book and was soon running all over the castle grounds in her PJ’s. It took us forever to find her, and she was shivering with under my rose bushes with a terrible cold.”</p><p> </p><p>Octavia shivered and winced. “Did you have to remember that out loud? I’m still getting nightmares from reading that horrible book.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you wouldn’t believe all the demands we got to knock off that author when we started the company. She’s still writing in the Ring of Heresy to this day, I believe. Something about writing a Twilight-like story but with demons and angels,” Moxxie said, remembering how it was the one target that Blitzo accepted killing without payment. </p><p> </p><p>“Look, horrible writers who write bland characters aside, whatever spooked Loona got her to run away, and we need to find her!” Blitzo said as he turned to his lover. “Don’t you have a spell that can locate her or something with those magical powers of yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, there are scrying spells that can be used as such. But for that, I would have had to place a homing spell on Loona like I did with you. The other way is to have an object of hers, with her essence on it, that I can use to track her that way,” Stolas answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyone got anything of Loona’s?” The others shook their heads which made Blitzo throw his hands up in the air. “Great! So now we’re going to have to look at the old fashion....wait a minute, you have a tracer on me?”</p><p> </p><p>Blushing at the sight of everyone looking at him, Stoles nervously rubbed the back of his head and giggled. “W-Well, I just wanted to be sure...if anything happened to you...I could know where you were...I mean, you were kidnapped once...”</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you place it? Don’t tell me on my ass!” Blitzo said, pointing at his bum.</p><p> </p><p>“...well, I can assure you it wasn’t on the back of you...” Stolas whispered, poking his hands together while looking away. “More like...the <em>long</em> front end...of something...”</p><p> </p><p>Blitzo’s eyes widened, and for a quick second, he reacted to this by covering up his crotch before shaking his head and pointing at the embarrassed Goetia demon. “When we are done dealing with this crisis, you are taking that spell off, or I will never let you ride it again. Got it?” Stolas nodded rather vigorously. </p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t we get park security to help us?” Moxxie asked. “I mean, this is what they are trained for.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the entire park’s announcement system went online to every corner of Hellotopia. <b> <em>“Attention all attendees of Hellotopia. Due to our Security Team not taking well to our efforts to prevent them from unionizing, they have decided to go on strike for the time being. Hellotopia will not have any security on station in or outside the park until we get this sorted out. We are not responsible for any injuries, robberies, murders, suicides, kidnappings, or other forms of law-breaking situations because this is Hell. Nobody cares. We have a thousand European lawyers who can easily find loopholes in whatever excuse you have to try suing us on. So suck it bitches. Thank you, and enjoy the rest of your stay!”</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s suddenly inconvenient,” Octavia said, eyebrows raised.</p><p> </p><p>“More like a cop-out by the writer,” Blitzo muttered, rolling his eyes. “Anyway, we need to cover all ground in the area! Search high and low! And then we-” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"When you want somebody gone and you don't want wait to long-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The moment he heard the jingle, Blitzo’s checked his phone and he found that it was Loona calling him. A gasp of joy escaped his lips as Blitzo shouted, “Oh, thank Christ and Antichrist! It’s her!” Pressing the call button, Blitzo put the phone to his ear and said, “Loona! Sweetie! Oh, thank goodness you are okay!” Then he glared and looked absolutely pissed, “Do you have any idea how worried you made me, young lady! I swear I am going to ground you until the day of Armageddon when I am through with you for freaking me out like that!” </p><p> </p><p><em> “I’ll be sure to tell Loona you said that,” </em>said a male voice that was most certainly not his daughter. </p><p> </p><p>“W-What?! Who is this?! Where’s my daughter, and how do you have her cellphone?!” Blitzo demanded, which made the others look worried. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Come on now, Blitzo. You’re a smart assassin. You can put two and two together. Why would I, a complete stranger, have your precious daughter’s cell phone while she's tied up and locked away in a safe place you'll never find her?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, everything clicked for Blitzo. The world slowed down as his friends tried asking him what was wrong, but all Blitzo could focus on was the image of his precious baby girl being taken by some stranger, gagged and bound, and brought into a dark place with tears in her eyes. From there, something awakened in Blitzo. A primal and ranging monster determined to do only one thing and one thing only: save their child.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is my daughter, you kidnapping piece of shit...” Blitzo demanded calmly but with a tone that matched all the fires in Hell. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, someone took Loona?! Who?!” Octavia asked, which made the others gasp.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Now you’re getting it. My associates and I have her. Don’t worry. She’s alive, if a little bruised, but that might change if you don’t cooperate.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“...I’m going to fucking kill if you touch another hair on her head, but first I want to know the name of the asshole who is going to die so I can carve your tombstone out and bury you with it!” Blitzo stated before narrowing his eyes. “Unless you let my daughter go, and I just forget about wanting to kill you slowly and painfully, you're going to find out that there is, indeed, a Hell in Hell.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “That’s not going to happen. As for my name, we’ll reintroduce ourselves when we finally meet face to face.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Look, what do you want? Random?!” Blitzo asked, growling. “Whatever money you want, I’ll pay for it!”</p><p> </p><p><em> "This isn't about money, Blitzo. This is about revenge," </em> the caller growled. <em> "You killed people important to us. Ones that we treasured. Now you're going to feel the same pain we did when you ruined our lives." </em></p><p> </p><p>"Oh, for fuck's sake! Do you know how little that does to narrow it down?" Blitzo said, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, this is about revenge? Look, whatever person I killed or screwed over that was important to you, I'm sure they fucking deserved it. So unless you want to join them in oblivion, I suggest you stop fucking with me and <em> tell me where my daughter is!"  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Blitz, can you let me talk to them? Perhaps I can make them see reason,” Stolas calmly said, but his aura was anything but calm. He was starting to leak out his own demonic power that was slowly cracking the very air itself. A few other demons noticed this and started walking away from the owl demon burning with dark flames and eyes lighting up like hellfire. </p><p> </p><p>Blitzo hesitated for a second before handing the phone over to Stolas, who took it and spoke into it with a stern and authoritarian voice that made it clear that this was now <em>Prince</em> Stolas and not regular Stolas. <b><em>“This is Prince Stolas Goetia of the Royal Goetia Family. Son of former Prince Octavius Goetia. Keeper of the Ancient Arcane Arts. Master of Stars and Dimensions. Ruler of Sheol Province. And Commander of Twenty-Six Legions of Hell’s Army. You have kidnapped the daughter of someone very important to me. I suggest you hand her back, or else you will feel the wraith of a demon prince who can turn your ass into ash with but a snap of his finger.”</em></b></p><p> </p><p>Everyone was staring at Stolas as he gave off such a commanding and wrathful aura that they all stepped back a bit. <em> Geez, if it wasn’t for the fact that this was serious, I’d find this hot... </em> Thought Blitzo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...one second...I will call right back...” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was a click, and Stolas slowly receded his power before turning to the others. “He put me on hold. How rude."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Marcus was panicking for the first time since they had started this. This wasn't a wrench in the plan. This was a goddamn jackhammer to it! A Goetia demon? A <em> fucking </em>Goetia demon? And a Prince?! That’s who Blitzo was hanging out with?! How the fuck did an imp, and a Goetia demon become friends?!</p><p> </p><p>Rushing through the halls of the Tower of Twilight, Marcus started hearing something as he got closer to the door that Hiryu and Kary were supposed to be guarding. When he got closer, he began to hear it clearer before wishing he hadn't:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! OH, I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! OH, I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! OH, I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! OH, I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! OH, I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! OH, I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! OH, I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Covering his ears, Marcus walked over to Kary, who was also covering her ears, and asked, “What the fuck is she singing?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, but if she doesn’t shut the fuck up, I’m going to staple her lips together shut!” Kary howled while she glanced over at Hiryu, standing still with no emotion on his face. “How the hell can you not be bothered by this?!” Hiryu pointed to his ears where a pair of earbuds were. “Lucky bastard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, we have a problem. Hiryu, stay here. Kary, follow me.” Marcus said as he motioned for the hellhound to follow. Once they were a good enough distance away to avoid hearing the awful song, Marcus turned to his partner in crime and growled. “That owl demon that’s been hanging around Blitzo? That’s <em> Prince Fucking Stolas!”  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, seriously?!” Kary asked as her eyes widened, and she began to shiver in fear. “There is no fucking way we can take on a Goetia prince! We might as well slit the girl's throat and bolt it for the Sloth Ring right now!” </p><p> </p><p>“No! I swore I would have my revenge, and I will not let this stop me!” Marcus shouted as he rubbed his chin. “Do we still have that C4?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, why?” </p><p> </p><p>“I have a plan.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The phone soon rang, and Blitzo quickly picked it up. “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Here’s the deal. Your prince and your friends are going to get into your van and drive away. You are the only one we want. Meet us at the Tower of Twilight. You have forty minutes. If you don’t make it in time, then your daughter is as good as dead.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The phone hung up, and Blitzo growled. “They want me at the Tower of Twilight in forty minutes, and they want you guys to leave the area in our van. Or else Loona’s dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have to know that this is a trap, right?” Moxxie pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it is, Moxxie. What kind of retard wouldn’t think this is all a trap?!” Blitzo shouted as he crossed his arms and grinned. “So we’re going to pull a trap of our own.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have a plan?” Millie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup! And Stolas here is the key to it,” Blitzo said, nodding to his lover. “But first...I need to make a phone call.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, I hate the Twilight Series. Not going to apologize for that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>